Obsession or love
by Jessica Capasso
Summary: In New Moon when Edward leaves Bella the rest of the family remains. Carlisle/Bella
1. Family

Chapter 1: Family

Bella's POV

I was having a horrible birthday. First was the nightmares where I grew old and Edward was still seventeen and perfect. Then I had a frustrating day at school with Alice bugging me all day roping me into the party tonight. Then I get here and everyone is making such a big deal over it. I mean I get that they are vampires and they don't usually get to celebrate birthdays but really, I'm not worth all the fuss and money that they no doubt spent on me. Then stupid clumsy me has to go get a paper cut which brings me to my current predicament; being stitched up by Carlisle at my own party while every other vampire in the house is trying to get away from the smell of the blood seeping from the long gash in my arm. I watched as Carlisle pulled bits of glass from their coffee table out of my arm in awe at how well he handled himself with the smell of blood. "How do you do it?" I asked him.

"Do what?"

"You deal with blood every day and you stay perfectly calm. Every other vampire I ever met, even your family can't stand to be in the house with it."

"I've had a lot of practice Bella. It wasn't easy at first, but I always wanted to save people and I refused to let what I am interfere with that. The others haven't had as much time as I have in the world nor the constant exposure such as I get in my profession. The fact that I have never, in fact, tasted human blood makes it easier."

"Never? What about when you changed the others?"

"I was careful to let the venom in without letting any of the blood out. I have always been terrified that if I get even a little taste then I'll like it too much. As of now I don't really know what I'm missing so I can't miss it too much."

"So all the others have..." I trailed off here not sure how to word my question without offending anyone.

"That is for them to tell you. It's not really my place."

I nodded. This was the perfect time to make my wishes known. "I hope that when I'm one of you I'll have your restraint."

Carlisle gave me a sad smile. "IF you become one of us you will have all of us to help you to resist and keep you from slipping."

"Edward doesn't want me to be changed." I said sadly.

"He believes that we have no souls and he doesn't want to take away your soul."

"You don't believe that." I guessed.

"I can't believe that we have no souls. We are capable of love, hate, anger, joy, sadness, and all other emotions that humans have. To me that is what a soul is. I believe that while we may not be alive we still live."

"So you're not against me changing then?"

"I don't think it is something you should decide lightly. Nor is it something that I would do against Edward's wishes if that is what you are asking. You're all done" he said as he finished wrapping my arm. I looked up at him to thank him and met his eyes. I was lost. It must have been the deep talk we were having, but I suddenly felt drawn to him. I looked away and blushed. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry so much Bella. What's meant to be will be." I nodded and we left so that Edward could take me home.

Carlisle's POV

Edward returned home after dropping Bella off and asked me to call a family meeting. Once we were all gathered around the table Edward dropped a bombshell. "We have to leave Forks." I looked around at my family. Edward looked pained. Esme looked stricken. Emmett looked horrified. Alice was in a trance, apparently seeing what would come of this decision. Jasper looked guilty and pained. Rosalie looked smug. I wasn't sure what I was feeling myself, but I knew that we couldn't all just abandon Bella. She would be devastated.

"We can't leave now." I asserted.

"We have to Carlisle. It's the only way to keep her safe. I can't let her be put in that kind of danger again." Edward said looking at Jasper apologetically. Jasper looked even worse when he said that. He looked like he would happily throw himself on the nearest bonfire if we let him. I began to get frustrated with Edward. "No we don't have to. We can keep her perfectly safe. If anything she would be in more danger without us here to protect her. What happened with Jasper today wasn't his fault. It was a slip. We have all had them and you shouldn't be making him feel worse about it. It's not fair to him or to Bella to even be having this discussion."

Edward seemed to be losing his temper. I knew whatever happened wasn't going to be good. Then he blew up. "Fine! Well I'm leaving with or without you. I won't be responsible for what happens to her." He stormed out. I turned to my family to see if any of them would be following Edward and they all looked sad, but weren't moving.

Alice spoke up. "Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. The rest of us will stay and take care of Bella."

"That's right. Bella is a part of this family now Edward or no Edward." Esme said forcefully. I just hoped Edward at least told her goodbye.

Bella's POV

I had just settled into bed for the night when Edward returned through my bedroom window. He looked so distant and I had a bad feeling. I reached for him and he backed up. "I'm leaving" He said so easily. Like it didn't matter what I felt. Didn't matter that my heart was breaking. "Why" I croaked already knowing the answer. "What happened tonight can't happen again. I can't be responsible for that so I'm taking myself out of the picture. You'll never be safe with me. Even from me. I could always slip just like Jasper did." I couldn't breathe. He was just leaving me. After everything we've been through. "Please.." I tried to plead with him. "You can't change my mind. You'll never see me again after tonight. Just try to get on with your life. Try to be happy. For me." Now I was angry. Like I was just some toy to throw away when he was finished. He dares tell me to be happy when he's leaving. He dares tell me to go on like he never mattered. "Fine. Just go then." I lashed out at him. He did. I broke down in sobs and cried myself to sleep. I took some comfort in the fact that he only said he was leaving. Maybe that means the others were staying? Did they love Forks so much that they would let him leave without him or did he just think that he was the only one that mattered to me so he didn't mention the others? Oh well I would find out at school tomorrow anyway.

My dreams that night were horrible. He was walking away and I tried and tried to run after him but he was too fast. I woke in a cold sweat and looked over at my clock. I still had an hour before my alarm went off, but there was no way I would get back to sleep. I sat staring out the window as the tears flowed freely. I was in a daze until my alarm broke me out of it. I didn't know how I was going to function today, but I'd do my best.

When I pulled up at the school I saw the Cullens' SUV outside. So the others did stay. At least for now. I let out a sigh of relief. Losing him was horrible, but losing the whole family would have killed me. I didn't know how they would feel about me without Edward, but I hoped that we could at least still have a friendship. I was sure at least Alice would still talk to me. I walked in timidly. I'm sure I looked a mess. I saw Alice walking towards me looking more subdued than usual. She saw the evidence of my tears and a sleepless night. "I guess Edward talked to you then?" She said looking at the ground. I nodded. "I'm so sorry Bella. I can imagine how you must be feeling. I was hoping you could come over after school today so we can talk." She looked up at me with those pleading golden eyes and I couldn't say no.

I went through the day in a haze. I could barely remember anything that happened. I didn't see Alice at lunch so she must have went home after talking to me. I got in my truck and headed toward the Cullen house a little apprehensively. I wasn't sure what my reception was going to be. I was afraid that without Edward the only friend I had in the house was going to be Alice. They probably all blamed me for what happened last night. I'm sure it made Jasper feel guilty and Edward left all because I had to get a paper cut. This sucks.

I didn't even get to knock on the door before Alice opened it. She seemed more cheerful than she did this morning, but still wasn't back to her bubbly self. I wasn't sure if that was out of respect for what I must be feeling or because she was sad about Edward leaving. As we walked in I saw Jasper sitting on the couch. It seemed like he was waiting for me. He looked nervous and guilty at the same time. "I'm sorry Bella." he said before I could say anything. "I'm so ashamed about what happened. I truly didn't mean to.."

"It's ok Jasper. It wasn't your fault. No one is perfect and there was no harm done." I smiled at him warmly so that he would know I didn't hold him at fault at all. He squinted at me for a moment, apparently trying to read my emotions to see if I was sincere. When he realized I was he smiled back at me and walked towards me to give me a tentative hug. He seemed afraid of what he would do. "I'm not gonna break Jasper. I trust you." I said as I hugged him a little tighter. He seemed to relax a bit. "Thank you Bella. For your forgiveness and your trust. It means a lot to me especially after what happened." He released me and stepped back. I smiled at him again and squeezed his hand. "Thank you for caring. With Edward gone it means a lot to me that the rest of you are still here. Even without him I still feel like you are all my family."

"You are family Bella. No matter what." I heard Carlisle say as he came up behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Never doubt that." I began to cry again and Alice came up and led me to the couch rubbing circles on my back. I heard Carlisle and Jasper leave the room to give me some privacy. I was able to croak out my thanks before they left though.

Once I had calmed down Rosalie came in. "Can I talk to you for a minute Bella?" I nodded to Alice and she left. "I need to apologize for being so cold to you and to explain. It wasn't that I didn't like you. It was that I knew you and Edward wouldn't work out and I couldn't stand getting close to you and then losing you like that."

"How did you know we wouldn't work out?"

"Well a little known fact about me is that I have a special ability as well. I can see the bonds that are formed between people. The bond between you and Edward was one of obsession not love and obsessive relationships never work. I tried to tell Edward that before either of you got too emotionally involved, but he wouldn't believe me. He accused me of being jealous. Now though you have bonds of love with the whole family so I don't have to worry about losing you if I get close. Can you give me a chance to make up for my horrible behavior towards you?"

I was still dwelling on the obsessive relationship part so everything else she said took a moment to sink in. "Of course Rosalie. I completely understand how you felt. I never knew you had an ability though."

"Oh yeah. I don't usually like to broadcast it though. Sometimes I think everyone forgets that I have it actually" she laughed. "That's how I found Emmett so quickly. Alice's visions led her to Jasper and my gift led me to Emmett. It's actually not common to find your true soulmate so quickly. Look at Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is over 350 years old and Esme is almost 100 and neither of them have found theirs."

"But I thought they were together?"

"No that's just part of the act. They really do love each other but it's more familial love than romantic love. It's just that she can't pass for a high school student and we need a mother for the whole foster family image. She really is like our mother and more of a sister to Carlisle than a child so it works well." I could understand that, but it was still a shock. When I really thought about it though I couldn't see the same kind of love with Carlisle and Esme as I always did with the other two couples in the house. "So what about when one of them does find their soulmate? What happens with the act then?"

"We haven't really thought about it, but I can't see either of them leaving us so don't worry."

Alice came back into the room a few moments later and said "Well now that we're all friends it's time for a buck up Bella day!" I groaned. Alice and Rosalie each grabbed a hand and pulled me upstairs for makeovers and god knows what else.

Jasper's POV

I'm glad things went so well with Bella. I know Edward was blaming me. I could feel it no matter what he said to the contrary. I was afraid Bella would too. I know the rest of the family wants her around, especially Alice and I can't leave Alice. I was surprised at how forgiving and sincere she is. Granted, I haven't really spent much time with her because I was afraid of hurting her, but the sincerity she was projecting as she assured me that I wasn't at fault washed those fears away. When she told me she trusted me it meant so much. Alice was the only one who had ever trusted me so completely. I knew then that no matter what happened I would never be able to slip like that with her again. I felt so strongly about the sanctity of that kind of total trust that even my bloodlust couldn't take it over. She was finally truly family to me and that meant a lot.

Carlisle's POV

I felt a little guilty about making Bella cry, but Jasper assured me that it wasn't all sad. She finally felt like she belonged and I understood that. She felt like she was only a part of the family for Edward not for herself, and maybe it did start out that way, but not anymore. She is an undeniably special person and we were all blessed to have her in our lives. I wish Edward understood that, but I'm glad that we at least can be here to help her through. I couldn't imagine what would have happened to her if we had all abandoned her. I realized when I heard the conversation between Bella and Jasper that she needed assurance that she still belonged here and the person it mattered most from was me as the head of this family. I'm glad I could give her that little bit of joy through her sadness. I need to plan something special for us to do this weekend as a family. To show her she belongs. Now I just needed to figure out what.

Bella's POV

After a few hours playing Bella Barbie I finally went home. I started dinner for Charlie and sat down to think. It was amazing how well I was holding up. Sure I miss Edward, but I'm not alone. I have a whole new family that cares about me. Charlie coming home interrupted my musings. "Wow Bells. You're all dressed up!" I sighed. It was now or never. "Yeah Alice and Rosalie wanted to cheer me up because Edward and I broke up and he left town."

Charlie gaped at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I don't even think he knew what he was thinking. Finally he asked, "He left alone? Without his parents or the rest of his family?"

"Yeah, he went to live with family in Alaska. He thought that staying here would be too difficult for me, but Carlisle didn't want to uproot the whole family so the rest of them stayed." Charlie nodded and looked at me like he was waiting for me to fall apart. "You ok?" He asked. "I will be."


	2. Moving On

Chapter 2: Moving on

Alice POV

Edward's been gone for two days now. I have been watching Bella and she seems to be doing alright. She's sad of course, but that's to be expected. She's holding it together though. She seems to be getting even closer to the family now but I knew that was coming. She would have been closer to us all along, but Edward tried to keep her away as much as I would let him get away with. I feel horrible for letting everything happen at her birthday party earlier this week, but it had to happen for her to find her true destiny. As much as I hate to admit it, Edward was necessary to bring her to us, but he was never going to be anything to her. I just wish I could see if he would be a problem. Either way it's too soon to tell anyone her true destiny, but Rose and Jazz should be able to see when it's ok to tell them. They do need to know what to look for though. Maybe I should talk to everyone, except Bella and Carlisle of course, and let them know what to look for and let them get used to the idea. In fact we should probably do that now while Carlisle is at work and Bella is spending the day with Charlie.

I called everyone downstairs. When they arrived I told them I was calling a family meeting. "Shouldn't we wait for Carlisle and Bella?" Esme asked.

"This is something they can't be let in on. Not yet. I'm here to talk about Bella's true destiny." I waited for a reaction.

"Is this really something you should be telling us? Shouldn't we just wait and see with everyone else?" Rose asked.

"I have been waiting, but now it is beginning to unfold and it's going to need some help along. Let me tell you where it started. When I first met Carlisle I saw him with Bella. I didn't know who or where she was. I didn't even realize that she hadn't been born yet, but I knew that he was destined for her. I admit I felt a little guilty at first when I thought that you were with him Esme." Everyone laughed at that. "It is very strange that I get visions like that though. I usually only see things unfold as decisions are made, and since there were no decisions pertaining to her as she wasn't even born yet there is no way I should have been able to See it unless it was a complete work of fate."

"Well I can understand where the problems come in. They will probably both feel like they are betraying Edward, and will both feel bad for Esme even though she and Carlisle aren't exactly together it will be like she is taking Esme's place. This could be a mess without help. What do we need to do?" Jasper tended to have a much better emotional insight on people since he could feel their emotions he could better predict them.

"First of all I need Rose to watch for a forming bond and Jazz to monitor their emotions. Once the bonds are getting clear and the emotions are running away with them we need to do an intervention of sorts. Esme will be most important here. You will need to let both of them know that it's alright and we need to find a way to let Bella know that Carlisle and Esme aren't together without being obvious about it."

"I've already taken care of that Alice. When I was talking to Bella the other day we were talking about soulmates and how difficult they were to find and I mentioned that Esme and Carlisle still haven't found theirs." Rose smiled.

"Excellent! That solves that problem. Now we just need to figure out how to get them both to let go of their guilt about Edward. We will just have to take that as it comes along. I'm thinking I should let them know about my visions, but there are too many other decisions and factors affecting it right now to get a clear picture of what it will do."

"I'll also talk to Bella about Edward. Coming from me it will mean more since I'm his mother for all intents and purposes. I'll do that this weekend on our trip."

"Perfect, I know she still wants to become one of us so I'll try to get her to talk to Carlisle about that this weekend as well. It will give them some time to get to know each other better because we both know that he would never change her without completely understanding her reasons and where she is coming from and making sure she knows everything that she can."

"Ok so everyone has a job but me. What do you need me to do?" Emmett spoke up.

"I need you to support her Em. You are the only one without a special power to see what is going on or a vested interest in the outcome. When she comes to talk to you be supportive, but don't let too much out. We have to let this develop by itself. We are just here to get the problems out of the way."

To be honest I was slightly worried about how Esme would take this. Granted she and Carlisle weren't really together, but she was being displaced to a point. Once everyone left I went to talk to Esme about it.

"How are you really feeling about this Esme? I know that you were supportive back there, but I'd like to know what you really think." I asked her.

"I'm so happy that Carlisle has finally found his soulmate even if he doesn't realize it yet. He has been waiting so long and deserves every happiness in the world. I have to admit it does make me feel more lonely though. I wish I could find my own soulmate, but I don't begrudge either of them their happiness any more than I begrudge you and Jasper or Rose and Emmett."

"Don't worry Esme. I'm sure you'll find your soulmate sooner or later and I really am glad that you're okay with this. I was worried that you would feel replaced."

"Oh no Alice, never. There is nothing to replace me. Carlisle and I were never together and as far as being the mom in this family, being the aunt is just as good. I will always feel like you are my children either way and I know that none of the children's feelings for me could be replaced, just my title, which isn't near as important." I smiled warmly at my 'mother' and gave her a big hug. Then I decided to go shopping for the trip this weekend. I'll have to rope Bella into going with me.

Bella's POV

I was spending the day with Charlie to butter him up. I wasn't sure how he would feel about me going away with the Cullens this weekend after everything that happened with me and Edward. He still looks at me like I'm made of glass and am going to shatter at any moment. I don't know why I haven't. Maybe it's because I always expected it. I was never totally comfortable with Edward; maybe because he was never really comfortable with me. I always had the feeling that one day he was going to disappear and I was terrified of it. I didn't know what I would do without him, but now I know that life goes on. Knowing that we weren't soulmates like I thought helps some also. I don't feel like I've lost my future anymore. Charlie and I were heading home and it was now or never. "Hey dad, I was hoping to go away with the Cullens this weekend. They have a resort home in Canada and since it's a long weekend they invited me to visit it with them."

Charlie looked at me a little nervous. "Who exactly invited you? Is Edward back? Will he be there?"

I laughed. He was worried about something improper happening with me and Edward. It was hilarious. "Well Dr. and Mrs Cullen invited me along and no Edward is not back and he will not be there."

Charlie seemed thoughtful. "Well I suppose you can go as long as the parents are there. I know you and Alice are still pretty close. It just seems a little weird I guess spending so much time with your ex-boyfriend's family."

"Edward may be my ex-boyfriend, but Alice is my best friend. That means a lot more than any high school crush." Charlie smiled at me and nodded. I could see that he was proud of my reasoning. At that point my cell phone rang.

"Bella! We have to go shopping for the trip. I saw that Charlie gave you permission to go."

I groaned. "Yeah he said I could go, but I don't really need to go shopping for the trip." Charlie snorted and looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Alice you have got to stop spending so much money on me...Yes I know that you have all the money in the world...Yes I realize that it's your decision what to spend it on...I just don't think...(sigh) Ok where are we shopping?" By this time Charlie was in stitches. I'm glad someone thought it was funny. "See you then Alice." I turned to my dad. "Alice is taking me shopping tomorrow after school in Port Angeles. And we'll be leaving after school on Friday."

"Sounds good Bells. That Alice sure is a character." I had to agree with him on that one.

Finally Friday arrived. I was really looking forward to this weekend. This was like a family trip and they had included me. I still have no idea why they care, but I'm glad they do. When luchtime came I thought of a few questions about the trip that I probably should have asked before. "How are we getting there? We're not running are we? I'll freeze." I felt the need to remind them. I still think they are going to forget that I'm human one of these days. Of course one of these days I hope to not be human anymore.

They all laughed, but for some reason I didn't feel like I was being laughed at. More like laughed with. "Don't worry Bella, we're driving. Gotta keep up the charade." Rosalie told me. I sighed with relief.

We arrived at the vacation house in the mountains in only two hours. I was getting used to the Vampire ability to drive 200 miles per hour. It still made me nervous, especially in the snow and ice, but I trusted Carlisle. Even if none of them could be hurt he wouldn't risk causing a scene that might expose them by driving off a cliff or something. I did wonder how they did it though. I wondered when would be a good time to talk to Carlisle about changing me again.

The home was beautiful. It may only be September, but the mountains in Canada were completely snow covered. It looked like a winter wonderland. Too bad I would be making a fool out of myself by slipping on the ice all weekend. At least they were used to it, but I knew Emmett would have a lot of fun with it. Funnily enough I didn't care. It was amazing how secure I was these days. I mean it's still embarrassing, but I don't mind so much for some reason.

Esme showed me to my room. While I was putting stuff up she started talking to me, "I'm sorry about Edward Bella. I really hoped he would come around."

"What do you mean?"

"He always felt like we were monsters. He was never happy with this life and always fought Carlisle when he wanted to change someone else. He was always bitter about being forced to live like this, and I hoped that he would get over it for your sake. He refused to accept that other people felt differently, and never really understood the fact that people can make their own decisions. I saw how controlling he was with you and hoped that he would be able to come to terms with all of that, but I was wrong."

"Yeah I noticed that too. He would never even admit that my opinion, my decision was valid. He thought I was wrong so I was. At the time I just chalked it up to his being over a hundred years old and knowing better, but the rest of you aren't like that."

"Don't get me wrong. He's my son and I love him dearly, but he's selfish. He's always been selfish. If he doesn't want it than it doesn't matter that anyone else does. I just wish that he hadn't hurt you because of it."

"I'm okay Esme. I'm realizing that he was never right for me. He couldn't even relax around me. Even Jasper is more relaxed around me these days than Edward ever was. That doesn't change the fact that I want to be like you though."

"You should talk to Carlisle about that this weekend. I know he didn't want to do anything against Edward's wishes, but now that he's no longer in the picture I don't know if he still feels that way or not."

I smiled at her and thanked her. She patted my knee and left me alone to unpack. I decided that I would talk to Carlisle tonight if I could find him alone.

Carlisle's POV

I was sitting in the study going over the books that I keep here when she walked in. "Can I talk to you?" I nodded at her and we sat down on the sofa. "I know you said before that you wouldn't change me against Edward's wishes, but now that Edward and I aren't together anymore is that still an issue?"

I didn't really know how to answer that. Did she still have hope for her and Edward? Was that the reason she still wanted to become one of us? I would have to ask delicately. I didn't want to upset her, but there was no way to ask but to be blunt. "Sorry to be so blunt, but I need to know before I can answer that. Do you want to be changed for Edward?"

"No, not at all. Edward and I are over, and even if he did return and want me back, I wouldn't take him back. I've realized since he left that he was never right for me. He never cared what I thought or what I wanted. My opinions didn't matter to him. He was so tense and afraid that he would hurt me all the time, and I know that would go away with the change, but he still was with me when that was the case. That tells me that he didn't love me, he was just intrigued with me. I guess that's understandable since I was the only person who's mind he couldn't read." She sighed like she was trying to decide whether to continue. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way and think that I was using him or anything. I really thought I did love him, but I've realized since he left that I was more in love with the idea of him. I wanted to learn all about his world and the more I saw the more I was drawn to it. I wanted to be a vampire to be with him, sure, but that wasn't the only reason. That wasn't even the deciding reason."

Well that certainly isn't what I expected. There is definitely more to this girl than meets the eye. "What are your reasons then?"

"I have never fit in anywhere in the human world. Being with you guys is the first time I've ever felt like I belonged, like I mattered. I feel drawn to this world and it's like everything in me is screaming to become a part of it. I just know that this is where I belong. I understand that there are advantages and disadvantages in this life, but I've weighed my options and decided what I want."

"Not that I doubt your decision Bella, but I want you to get to know more before it becomes final. I would like you to meet with me on a regular basis so we can talk about things that you may not know, and for you to talk to myself and the rest of my family and get our stories and how we feel about this life. For now though I am curious as to your thoughts on the advantages and disadvantages."

"Well the strength speed and gracefulness are definite advantages and they are pretty self-explanatory, but to have eternity to be able to see everything I want to see, to read everything I want to read, to watch history unfold and be a part of it. The thought of it is mesmerizing. Being a part of this family would be a definite perk, if you want me that is." She bit her lip like she was unsure. I just had to step in here. "Of course we want you Bella. You are already a part of this family Vampire or not and that won't change no matter what you decide." I placed my hand on hers and looked into her eyes. I felt a jolt in my dead heart. What does that mean? I must just be reacting to the subject of the discussion. To think that after all this she would still worry about not being wanted. "Well I knew that you felt that way now, but I wasn't sure if you wanted me for eternity." I squeezed her hand and reassured again. "Well as for the disadvantages the bloodlust is one. I trust you guys to keep me from doing anything that I'll regret though. I mean I already eat meat so I see nothing wrong with feeding on animals. The moving around a lot wouldn't really be a problem for me. I don't make friends easily so leaving people behind doesn't matter, and the more we move around the more of the world I get to see. It will be difficult to leave my family behind, to know that they will grow old and die, but they would do that anyway. Neither of them would want this life so I don't have to feel guilty for not offering it to them, but leaving them will hurt. As much as I love them and wouldn't want to hurt them, I won't sarifice my own life for it. Not being able to have children doesn't really matter to me. It's never been that important, not that I am against them, but it's more of an I could go either way thing."

"Well it does sound like you have a good grasp on the important things so I will tell you this. I'm not against changing you. I'm not taking Edward's wishes into account anymore, unless by chance you happen to reconcile. I'm not saying no. I'm just saying to take your time. We can set up a time to talk privately a few times a week to help you wrap your mind around everything alright?"

"Thank you Carlisle. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Bella. Go get some rest it's getting late." She nodded and walked out. Now I was free to think. She really is more special than she realizes. Maybe with time we can convince her of that. I can tell that she is making progress with that though. In that way, it is a good thing Edward left. The way he acted with her inadvertently fueled her insecurities and now we were freer to spend time with her and show her that we care. I'll give her this. She does have good reasons to want to join us. She thought everything through. She wasn't just jumping into a decision based on teen romance like I thought at first. She is very wise for her age and smart. Wanting time to read and see the world and watch history unfold. Those are exactly the reasons that I love this life. Oh my god. I'm falling for Bella. This cannot be happening. I mean I know that she isn't with Edward anymore but they have only been apart for a week and he's my son. It would be like betraying him. No matter his decisions he still seems to care for her. He left her though. Another part of my mind piped up. He's not coming back and she doesn't want him back even if he does. She's free. My rational mind decided to take back over and remind me why I couldn't do this. She is still hurting over him. She would never feel that way for me. She sees me as a father figure. I won't let myself fall for her.

Bella's POV

I reached my room and sat on my bed. I looked at my hand. The one Carlisle held. When he touched my hand I felt something. I can't describe it. It was warm even though his hands are so cold. It was like the touch went straight to my heart and warmed me from the inside out. I gasped. I'm falling for Carlisle! No! I can't. This cannot be happening. He could never love me that way. I was just setting myself up to be hurt again. I need to go to sleep and forget about him.

Rosalie's POV

It's happening. Already. I can see the bond forming between them. It's incredible. I've seen a lot of love. I've seen plenty of soulmates, but this was shaping up to be the strongest and purest love I've ever imagined. I have to find Alice. She has to know. I ran up to her room. "It's happening." I whispered to her so that no one else nearby would overhear us.

She dropped her book. "That was fast."

"That's not all. I've never seen anything like it. I couldn't even have imagined it. It's so...so...strong...and pure...It's incredible."

Alice just smiled. "I figured it would be. It's not often fate itself chooses a match."

"Do we get the plan in motion yet?"

"Not yet. Give it time. Bella will go talk to Emmett first. She knows the rest of us will know too much. She needs to come to terms with how she feels and finish letting go of Edward. I can't see what she will do any farther than that. I do know that Carlisle won't go to anyone. Once she is ready I'll send Esme to talk to him."

I nodded and went back to my room to spend some quality time with my husband.


	3. Acceptance

Chapter 3: Acceptance

Bella's POV

I woke up feeling just as confused as I was the night before. I am in love with Carlisle Cullen. When did this start? I couldn't have just come up out of nowhere this last week. Or did it? I always respected him. I always admired him. I always cared for him. Is it really so unreasonable to fall in love so quickly with all of that already there? I just don't know. I'm such a mess. I really just need to find someone to talk to but who? I can't talk to any of my human friends. I can see it now. Yeah I'm in love with Dr. Cullen. Well yeah he's in his 30s. Yeah he has kids older than me. Yeah he's Edwards father. No one would be able to understand. Maybe I should just ask Alice what was going to happen? No that couldn't work. For one I haven't decided anything so she won't be able to see and even if she did she wouldn't tell me. She only shares her visions to keep people from danger. Everything else she says will happen as it's meant to. Jasper will just be able to tell me how I feel and at that moment that isn't helpful. I know what I feel I just don't know what to do about it. Rosalie could tell me what kind of bonds are between Carlisle and myself, but she can't know until the bonds are formed and if I talk to her then she will start to look for them and then when he doesn't feel anything for me it will be mortifying. Esme? No she has been too long pretending to be Carlisle's wife. I know they aren't in love, but it still seems wrong. It will have to be Emmett. In fact he is a pretty good choice. The perfect one. He's closer to me than anyone except for Alice and she wouldn't work with this because of her visions. He cares about my happiness, but is smart enough to know when to but out. Sure he makes fun of me a lot but he knows when things are off limits.

I went to find Emmett. He was playing video games in the living room. I knew everyone else was milling around the house and anything said even in whispers here could be heard by every vampire in the house so I had to get Emmett away. "Hey Em Can we go for a walk? I need to talk to you."

He looked at me like he was going to refuse, but I guess he could tell by the look on my face that I really needed someone to confide in at the moment. "Sure thing, but shouldn't you dress a little warmer first? I don't want you to get sick." I looked down and realized that I was still in my pajamas and blushed. I told him that I'd be right back and went to change.

Emmetts POV

When she returned, all bundled up for the cold, we walked outside. When we got a good distance away from the house I sat down on a log and patted the seat next to me. "We are far enough out that no one can hear us. What's on your mind sis? You look a little panicked."

She opened my mouth to say something then stopped like she had no idea where to begin. "Come on, spit it out. I promise not to make fun of you."

For some reason that released the flood gates. "I'm in love with Carlisle." she said all in one breath almost in a whisper. If it hadn't been for my super vampire hearing I wouldn't have even heard her.

I whistled. "Whew. That is big. I can see why you look so panicked. I'm sure you didn't call me all the way out here just to tell me that though."

"I don't know what to do. I never meant for this to happen. I know everyone is going to think I'm horrible. First Edward, now Carlisle, like I'm preying on this family, but that's not it I..." she trailed off the sobs too much to speak by this point.

"Easy Bells" I knew she preffered that nickname when she was upset. "First of all no one is going to think anything horrible. We all knew you and Edward never fit. You can't help who you fall in love with so don't feel bad about it." I said while rubbing circles on her back knowing that was the best way to calm her. Once she was calm I continued. "As far as what to do, you need to figure out what you want and go for it. You've always put others first. You are probably the most selfless human I've ever met, but there comes a time when you need to put yourself first. If you truly love Carlisle and want to be with him then tell him and see what happens."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? Could never feel the same way? I'd never be a part of this family if I do that, as a vampire or not."

I laughed a little at that but then stopped. I didn't want to make her think I was making fun of her. It was killing me not to tell her the truth. That they were destined to be together. Alice was right though. This had to happen on their terms. "You should know him well enough by now to know that he would never hold it against you or make you feel unwelcome. He will always welcome you into this family in whatever way you choose. Don't let fear, guilt, or anyone else's perceptions stop you from doing what makes you happy. If he doesn't feel the same way at least you'll know you tried. It's better than always wondering. If he does then you know you can trust him and rely on him for anything. Don't worry so much. He knows as well as anyone that love happens when it happens and won't hold it against you either way." I hope that's good enough. I hope she takes my advice.

She sighed but she looked less panicked. "I guess I have a lot to think about now. Thanks Em."

"Anytime, now lets get back before you freeze." I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder with one hand while I tickled her with the other trying to lighten the mood. She always loved to laugh at my silliness.

Alice's POV

I heard Bella's giggles and Emmetts booming laugh as they came back in the house. I assume they had their talk. This is all happening faster than I thought it would. I thought it would take Bella more time to come to terms with how she feels. I need to look into the future to see what the outcome of this talk is. I came out of my trance and smiled. This was going better than I thought. I didn't even need to have Esme talk to Carlisle. Just to Bella. Carlisle was only struggling with the fear of rejection and Bella would go to him and soon so that wasn't an issue.

Carlisle's POV

This is ridiculous. I have spent the entire night just sitting here thinking about what to do about Bella. I can't tell her how I feel. She is so happy to have this family and if she knows how much I love her then she wouldn't feel comfortable around me and I'll never see her again. At least if I don't tell her then I'll still be able to see her and have her in my life as a daughter. I couldn't help but cringe at that. A daughter that I'm madly in love with. Yeah Carlisle, that's a better idea. But what else can I do? I put my head in my hands. How did I get myself into this mess?

Esme's POV

I saw Alice run into my room full speed. "Time for phase two." She said.

"Already? That was quick."

"Apparently they're more drawn to each other than I thought." She told me with a huge grin on her face. "Slight change of plans though. You don't need to talk to Carlisle, just Bella. She doesn't know what to think, but she told Emmett so make sure you don't let her think he told you or it could tear the family apart."

"Tear the family apart?"

"Yeah she will be angry at him and not trust him and lash out at you in that anger, Carlisle will be angry at her for lashing out at you and it will be a big mess, so be careful."

"So should I wait a while then? I mean if she just told him it will be a little suspicious if I just walk in to talk to her about it."

"Wait for tonight. Something will happen today that will make it not so suspicious. Don't worry. You'll know when the time is right." She skipped off. I am so happy for Carlisle and Bella. They will find their happiness soon.

Bella's POV

I heard Rosalie yell, obviously for my benefit since everyone else could hear her whisper, "Let's go guys! Daylight's a wasting!"

Everyone ran down the stairs vampire speed but it took me a bit longer at my slow human speed "What are we doing Rosalie?" I asked. She ran to the other room and back in the blink of her eye and handed me a pair of ice skates. "We're going ice skating?" I was terrified.

"Don't worry Bella we won't let you get hurt. We all have pretty quick reflexes remember." Carlisle said and winked at me. I thanked him and blushed. Great that was just a little obvious idiot, I scolded myself.

We all got our skates on and ready and headed out to the pond outside. I was a totally unsteady and Emmett took my hands to help me keep my balance. "You guys must be crazy! Me and ice with shoes on is dangerous and now you have blades on my feet! If you wanted to kill me there are easier ways." I said half amused half afraid.

"I got you Bells. Don't worry, just try to keep your balance." Emmett said as he went behind me and put his hands on my waist to keep me standing. Suddenly he looked at Carlisle and got a glint in his eye and I knew what he was planning. I groaned. He wouldn't dare. "Hold on Bells." he called as he gave me a slight push in Carlisle's direction. "Catch Carlisle" I heard him whisper as he laughed. Of course I slammed right into him and started to fall. He caught me by my arms and stood me back up laughing. When he looked into my eyes with a smile, I forgot how to breathe. I couldn't tear my eyes away. If the depth and emotion in his eyes wasn't enough the sun had his skin sparkling so brightly. So much more than any vampire I've seen. I couldn't read the emotions I saw in his eyes unfortunately. How I wish I could. "Don't forget to breathe Bella" He whispered to me hopefully too low for the others to hear, but I wasn't counting on it. How mortifying.

I began to breathe again and turned to Emmett who was roaring with laughter. "That wasn't funny Emmett! I'm gonna kill you!" I started towards him but unfortunately my skates didn't want to work for me and I began to fall again. Carlisle caught me again this time from behind and began laughing. God I could listen to that sweet laugh forever "Maybe you should wait to kill him when we get inside and out of the skates? Or would you like me to send you back over the same way you got here?"

By this time I was almost ready to laugh as well, but I wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction. "Lemme at him!" I called and Carlisle gave me a gentle push back in Emmetts direction. I put my arms in the charge position with one arm straight out to ram into Emmetts chest but of course he was too quick for me and ducked down and scooped me over his shoulder. By this time I was laughing along with everyone else while pounding him on the back and shrieking for him to put me down. After a few hours of fun we went inside to 'feed the human'.

Carlisle's POV

I was just skating around enjoying myself when I heard Emmett tell me to catch. I turned to see Bella careening towards me. Of course I caught her and put her back on her feet, but like an idiot I had to look into her eyes to make sure she was okay. As soon as my eyes met her soft chocolate eyes I was drowning. I couldn't move. Oh shit. She wasn't breathing. Could she see how I felt? Maybe I could just brush it off as concern, but I had to break myself away. "Don't forget to breathe Bella" I whispered softly. She began to breathe again and looked away and blushed. I shook myself out of it. I really hoped Jasper wasn't paying attention. I didn't want anyone to know what I felt for her. I glanced towards Jasper and he wasn't looking my way, but I couldn't tell if he was just being discreet or if he really didn't notice. Hopefully the latter.

She started yelling at Emmett and moved towards him. Or tried to at least. Once more I had to catch her, but this time I controlled myself better. It helped that she was facing away from me. "Maybe you should wait to kill him until we get inside and get out of the skates? Or would you like me to send you back over the same way you got here?" I asked trying to make light of the situation and hopefully make her more comfortable.

"Lemme at him!" She cried and I gave her a gently push watching her the whole way in case I needed to go catch her. When Emmett scooped her over his shoulder she started laughing too and they looked like they were having fun. We stayed out for a few more hours and I had a hard time keeping my eyes off of her no matter how hard I tried. I really really hope no one noticed.

Esme's POV

After we got inside and got Bella fed she excused herself to her room to rest and read a little. I knew this was what Alice was waiting for to get me to go talk to her. I went up to her room and knocked softly. "Bella honey can I come in?" I called to her. When I heard her say "come in" I opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed staring out the window.

"I couldn't help but notice out there that you have feelings for Carlisle."

She got tears in her eyes. "Was it that obvious?"

"I don't know if anyone else noticed, but I thought I should come talk to you. I want you to know that if you want to tell him how you feel you have my blessing. Both of you deserve all the happiness in the world and if there is any way you can find it together than I'm happy for you. I don't want you to worry about my feelings in this, because I truly have no problem with it."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way Esme? I'm scared."

"Don't worry so much Bella. If he doesn't feel the same way about you, you'll still have a place in this family and in all of our hearts. Even his. I know he loves you very much, I'm just not sure in what way." I hated lying to her like this but she needed to hear it from him, not anyone else. "Never be afraid of your feelings Bella. That will bring you more heartache than facing them ever will."

She began to cry and I put my arms around her. "Thank you Esme."

"Take some time to relax dear. The rest of us are going out this afternoon but Jasper is here if you need anything." I patted her knee and left. I had a feeling that she was going to go to Jasper while we were out, but I knew he wouldn't tell her anything.

Bella's POV

I need to find Jasper. I went looking for him and found him in his and Alice's room curled up with a book. "Jasper can I talk to you a minute while the others are out?" He put his book down and nodded for me to go on. "I was wondering if you could tell me what Carlisle feels about me."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, I really think you should be talking to Carlisle about this. It's not my place to say any more than you would like me telling him how you feel about him." I blushed at that. He was right of course.

"Okay I will. Could you just do me a favor though? When they get back and he goes up to his study could you shoot me a burst of confidence? I think I'll need it."

He smiled at me. "Of course Bella. That I can do." I thanked him profusely and went to my room to wait.

I spent the afternoon trying to read, but I couldn't concentrate. The same thoughts kept going over and over in my head. I'm going to tell Carlisle how I feel. I can't tell him how I feel. And the terror kept washing over me in waves. A couple hours later Jasper came to my door and called out to me "Bella you're killing me with the terror here. Relax will you. Everything will be okay" I relaxed but I wasn't sure if Jasper was projecting on me or if it was because he said that everything would be okay. As someone who can feel emotions that was as good as a hint. I wasn't going to let myself believe it in case I was wrong, but I couldn't help that small sliver of hope that blossomed in my chest.

I heard the others get back home and go on about their business. When I felt the confidence boost from Jasper I knew Carlisle must have gone to his study. I took a deep breathe and headed that way.

Carlisle's POV

When I got back to the house I just needed to be alone with my thoughts. I had decided today that I am too in love with Bella to just let it go. I have to try and win her heart somehow. I just don't know where to begin or even if it's too soon for her. Yes she seems to be over Edward, but is she ready for someone else? All I know is that I can't live without her. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in" I called and then watched as my beautiful Bella strode into the room. She looked nervous and wouldn't look me in the eye. I had to be careful here. If she is nervous then there is something wrong and this isn't the time to make her feel uncomfortable. I turned away from the window I was standing next to. "What's wrong Bella?"

"I need to tell you something, but I don't know how you're going to take it." She wouldn't take her eyes off the carpet.

"I doubt it can be that bad." I took a step towards her and stopped dead in my tracks when the next words came out of her mouth.

"I'm in love with you." she barely whispered. My heart leapt for joy. I wouldn't need to win her heart after all I already had it. If I had the need to breathe I wouldn't be able to. I closed the distance between us at vampire speed and tilted her head up gently. I waited until she looked into my eyes and leaned forward slowly. Just as our lips were about to touch I whispered "I love you too Bella." and closed the remaining distance between us. Her lips were so soft and warm beneath mine and she once again forgot to breathe. Her arms reached up to my neck and pulled me closer to her. After a moment I pulled back and looked into her eyes to see tears falling from her face. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. She placed her head on my shoulder embraced me tightly. For a human at least. If I could cry I would have at this moment also. She said "I love you so much." I pressed a kiss to her hair. "I love you too my dear sweet Bella. More than you could ever know."

After a few moments I led her to the couch and she curled up in my lap, put her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. "What do we tell everyone?" She asked me.

"To be honest I hadn't thought that far ahead." I laughed a little and felt her smile.

"Well I don't think they will have a problem with it. I know Esme, Emmett and Jasper knew how I felt and were supportive."

"We'll tell them later. Right now I just want to be here with you." She sighed and nodded and I went in for another kiss. It was even better than the first and I felt like I was flying. Nothing could ever be better than this. We sat there just basking in our love until I heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep. I carried her up to her room, but I didn't want to leave.

As I sat there and watched her sleep I realized she talked in her sleep. When I heard my name I stopped to listen. As I listened to her profess her love for me even in her sleep I knew that I had found my soulmate. There couldn't possibly be a love more powerful than what I felt for my beautiful Bella.


	4. Stories

Chapter 4: Stories

Bella's POV

I walked into Carlisle's office feeling nervous despite the shot of confidence Jasper gave me. I can't believe I'm really going to tell Carlisle how I feel. I just hope Emmett and Esme are right and this doesn't ruin everything. I couldn't take that. When I walked in I found that I couldn't even look at him without losing my nerve. "I need to tell you something, but don't know how you're going to take it."

"I doubt it can be that bad" he said as he started to take a step towards me. Oh if only you knew Carlisle. Before he could even take a second step I blurted out "I'm in love with you" I had to get it over with before he reached me. I wouldn't be able to otherwise. I heard him start walking towards me again and felt his hand on my chin tilting my head up. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes again I saw his beautiful golden eyes staring straight into my soul. He began to lean in. Oh my god. Was he really going to kiss me? What did that mean? Does he just want to see what it is like? Does he want to give me one happy memory before he shoots me down? Then I heard him whisper "I love you too Bella" and I forgot to breathe. I have a bad habit with that I know. His lips felt so cold on mine, but they made me so warm and happy. It was nothing like kissing Edward. Edward was always so tentative and afraid. Carlisle was gentle but passionate. It was like he was pouring all the love in the world into that one kiss. I reached up and put my arms around his neck to pull him closer and felt the tears flowing from my eyes. Great. Now I'm crying. I'm just so happy that I can't hold it in.

When he pulled back and saw my tears he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. I held him close and put my head on his shoulder. Never in my wildest dreams could I imagine feeling this way. "I love you so much" I told him. He whispered back, I love you too my dear sweet Bella. More than you could ever know." Oh I think I know, but I didn't tell him that. It seemed too corny. He led me to the couch to sit down and pulled me into his lap. I curled up with my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. This was so comfortable. I expected to be cold laying up against him, but for some reason I wasn't.

I thought about something then. "What do we tell everyone?"

He laughed lightly. That beautiful perfect laugh. I could feel it against his chest as well as hear it. "To be honest I hadn't thought that far ahead" he told me. I wondered if he was nervous about what they would think. At least I could reassure him a little bit. "Well I don't think they'll have a problem with it. I know Emmett, Esme, and Jasper knew how I felt and were supportive." If I were honest with myself though I was still worried. Sure they seemed supportive when I was in love with Carlisle, but maybe they thought there was no way he could feel the same and wouldn't support us together. I was especially worried about Rosalie. She never supported me and Edward, though I understand her reasons it still worries me.

"We'll tell them later. Right now I just want to be here with you." He told me. Perfect answer I thought as I sighed and nodded as I looked up at him. When he kissed me again it was a million times better than the first. It was so confident and sure with even more passion than before. We just sat there for hours until I felt myself falling asleep. I half felt the strong cold arms carry me up to my bed, but I couldn't wake enough to say anything. I hope he stays.

Jasper's POV

I was watching television with Alice, Em, Rose, and Esme when I felt the overpowering love flowing from upstairs. I could tell that it came from both of them and that they were close together. With the television going I couldn't hear what was going on of course, but I had a pretty good idea. I had sent Bella the strongest burst of confidence I could but I could still feel her nervousness. I must have had a goofy grin on my face because of all the love flowing because Alice was looking at me questioningly. I nodded at her and mouthed "I think so" and she smiled and turned back to the television. We would have to wait for tomorrow and see if they told us anything.

Carlisle's POV

I watched my beautiful Bella sleep all night. I heard her heart speed up as she began to wake. I wasn't sure whether I should leave and not let her know that I stayed all night, but I couldn't make myself leave. I want to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up. I saw her open her eyes and glance around the room. When she saw me broke into a huge smile. It reached her eyes and lit up the room. I did the right thing by staying. "Carlisle" she breathed. "You stayed." She sounded relieved.

"Of course I did my love. I didn't want to leave you."

"I was afraid it was all a dream" I reached out and ran my fingers through her soft hair. "It wasn't a dream my beautiful Bella. I'm here and I will always be here." She tugged a little on my arm and I knew she wanted me to lay with her so I got out of the chair and laid next to her. She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest and sighed. This feels so right. Laying with her in my arms. I never wanted to move, but I knew I had to when I heard her stomach growling. I chuckled. "I'll let you have your human moments while I go make you some breakfast, alright love?"

She nodded and as I went to get up she held onto my hand. When I looked back at her she said "I love you" I stepped back towards her and bent down and kissed her. "I love you too" I whispered and went downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen I could see my entire family sitting around the table as if waiting for news. I sighed. I should have known they would already know. They looked more excited than upset though so that was a good thing at least. "I'm going to start some breakfast for Bella" I told them hoping they would get the hint that we would tell them when she got downstairs.

I made her some pancakes and was just finishing up when she came downstairs, hair still wet from her shower, and saw everyone sitting around the table expectantly. She blushed bright red and I figured I should go rescue her. I walked over to her, put my arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Breakfast is ready love." I told her. As soon as the words left my lips Alice squealed and ran over to Bella, hugged her and swung her around in circles. Rose was right behind her waiting her turn. If anything she turned even redder. Esme walked over and gave her a gentle hug "Congratulations sweetheart. I knew everything would work out for you." Emmett and Jasper both clapped her on the back as she sat down at the table.

"Well now that we all know the news we're going to go hunting. Be back in a few hours." Jasper said as they left Bella and I alone. After the reaction of my family I was much happier. Not only because the accepted it, but also because Alice obviously saw Bella and I being happy together. She would never be THAT excited over something that she knew was going to cause us pain. Rosalie's reaction also helped. I knew she never supported Edward and Bella because it was never real love, so her support of me and Bella definitely meant something. I was also glad that Esme was happy for us. I was a bit worried that she would feel replaced since we spent so long pretending to be married. I wonder if it's too soon to talk to Bella about our future.

Jasper's POV

Everyone's happiness was infecting me making me giddy. I was so excited but I was also worried. I turned to Alice as we came into the woods. "I'm worried about Edward. If he finds out he's not going to give her up so easily."

Alice sighed. "You're probably right. I can't see anything though because there are too many decisions that can affect it, but this could get ugly. I don't know what we can do though."

"We can rip Edward apart if he even tries to hurt them" Rosalie snarls. She's never gotten along with Edward.

"As much as I like Edward, I have to agree with Rose. Bella and Carlisle deserve to be happy. We can't let him ruin it for them." Emmett chimed in.

"I think we just have to be on our guard. Alice keep an eye out for Edward coming back and we will do what we can to help." I told them. As someone who had intimate insight into Edward's feelings I knew that it was going to be bad. He was so possessive and controlling of her. He would never let anyone else have her, especially not another vampire, especially not Carlisle. He would see it as a betrayal, especially since Carlisle wouldn't hesitate to change her now. I only hope we aren't forced to kill him to protect ourselves. That would hurt us all.

Alice apparently decided to change the subject. "I can't believe how fast things happened with Bella and Carlisle though. I mean I always knew they would be drawn to each other, but I never believed it would be that strong."

"I know what you mean Alice. I was surprised too. Carlisle has always been one to consider things so carefully before doing anything. I'm surprised he accepted his own feelings so easily. Especially with the Edward situation." Esme said happily.

We spent more time talking than we did hunting, but we needed to give Bella and Carlisle some time alone this morning. Bella was so embarrassed about the situation so we need to give her a chance to get used to it before we all get involved.

Bella's POV

I can feel Carlisle watching me while I eat, but for some reason it's not making me self-conscious. I feel so comfortable around him. He actually makes me feel like I am worth something. Like I'm special. Like I'm loved. I like this feeling. I could totally get used to this. Once I finish eating I start to get up to take the dishes to the sink, but Carlisle beats me to it. We sit down on the couch and he puts his arms around me as I lean into him. He is just so comfortable. It feels so right. Like I was made to fit here with him. "I was wondering. Once we finish discussing my change and I know everything you want me to know and all, when do you think we should do it?"

"Well I think it should at least wait until after you graduate. That way you can tell your family you are going off to college and they won't worry about not seeing you anymore. I would like it if you could catch up to my age before you change though."

"How old is that?" I asked him, realizing how much I didn't know about the man I love.

"I was bitten when I was 23."

"That's five years away. I think I can live with that, but you have to make me a promise. If my being human puts anyone's life in danger you have to change me anyway no matter the time. Even if you have to pretend that I'm dead to my family. I couldn't live if any of you got hurt because of me. Also if I get bit again like with James, don't stop it. It hurts so much I don't want to have to deal with it three times."

"Of course. I wish you wouldn't worry so much about us though. We can take care of ourselves and you."

"I know you can. I trust you. I just don't want to take any chances. I'd rather be too careful than not careful enough and risk losing you. I don't know if I could survive that." I really meant that. If I lost Carlisle I don't think that I could go on. It would destroy me.

"Don't worry my love. You'll never lose me. You are everything to me. I will protect you no matter what I do. I couldn't go on if I lost you either. You are my eternity." I melted. This man definitely knew what to say to make me swoon. Waiting five years as a fragile human wouldn't be easy, but I would do anything in the world to make Carlisle happy and I know he would do the same for me. As long as I still have my eternity with him that's all that matters.

"You know you can never tell the humans in Forks about us though right? It has to be kept secret. They'll never understand."

"Yeah I know. I mean you're supposed to be in your 30s and Edward's father. That would be really awkward. There are a few guys with a thing for me and it will be tough to keep them away without a good reason, but I'll just tell them that I'm not over Edward yet, so if you hear anything like that don't worry. It's not true."

"Don't worry Bella. I trust you completely, but I am glad that you told me to expect it. I might have gotten confused otherwise."

"You are the love of my existence and nothing and no one could ever compare to that." I told him as I leaned up to kiss him. I felt his tongue on my lips begging for entrance and I gladly complied. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he kissed me deeply and I felt his arms tighten around me. I threw my leg over and straddled his lap to get a better angle. When I pulled back to breathe and he moved his lips to my neck and down to my collarbone while his hands ran up and down my back. He moved his lips back to mine and began exploring my mouth again. I moved my hands from his hair and began running them over his chest and shoulders. I heard him moan as he pulled away. "You're killing me here Bella." He breathed as he rested his forehead against mine. "Sorry" I laughed. "I got a little carried away."

"Don't be sorry love. I did too." He shifted me so that I was sitting in his lap instead of straddling it and I laid my head back on his shoulder.

We just sat there for a few minutes and I realized how curious I was about Carlisle's life. I knew so little about him. "Tell me about your life?" I asked him hoping it didn't sound as stupid as I thought it did. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and began to talk. "I grew up in England in the early 1600s. My father was a clergyman and a fanatic. Back then humans were more aware of the supernatural and we knew all about vampires. My father hated the very idea of them. He said that they were monsters and abominations and they should all be eradicated and set me on the job. I agreed that they needed to be stopped since they killed people, but beyond that is where my father and I differed. Back then no one dared disobey their parents though so I had to go hunt them down. I found a group of them hiding underground and took a mob to kill them. In the fight I ended up getting bitten and left for dead. All of the vampires we sought out were destroyed along with about half the mob I brought with me. I knew what I was becoming and I knew that I would die if anyone found me so I managed to crawl back into their cave and complete the change silently. Once I woke up and felt the thirst I was horrified with myself. I didn't want to hurt people. I tried to deny myself, but found myself growing weak and my will to survive was too strong so I went into the woods to keep myself away from people. Then I found a deer and couldn't help myself anymore and drank from it. That's when I realized that I didn't have to kill people and be a monster. I could just live off animals and so I did. I stayed in the forest for about fifty years still afraid to be around people in case I couldn't help myself."

"So you almost let yourself die so slowly and painfully just so you wouldn't hurt anyone? I didn't realize anyone could be that strong." I was more in awe of this man every day.

"I always wanted to be a good person. Even when I wasn't even human anymore. After that I traveled for a while and found myself in Italy and spent some time with a coven that called themselves the Volturi. They are basically the rulers of the vampire world. I'll tell you more about them some other time. They found my fascinating because I never drank human blood. I tried to get them to switch to the vegetarian diet to no avail." He laughed at that. "I spent about a hundred years with them and they helped me to become a doctor and I've been doing that ever since."

"That's an amazing story. I can just imagine all the things you've seen in your life." We sat there for the rest of the morning talking about Carlisle's life and I told a few stories about my short boring life. The others came home as I finished eating lunch.

We spent the afternoon ice skating again, but this time I enjoyed it more because I spent the entire time with Carlisle keeping me up. When we finally went in I was exhausted but this time I was awake enough to ask Carlisle to lay down with me while I slept. I made sure I had extra blankets in case I got cold with him so close, but for some reason I never needed them. I mean I could feel the cold from his body, but it never made me cold. I slept better that night than I ever have before.


	5. Edward

Chapter 5: Edward

Carlisle's POV

I heard Bella begin to wake and I reached up and brushed a hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and looked at me as she leaned up for a kiss. I gladly gave her one. "Didn't you get cold last night with me laying next to you?" I asked her completely confused. My skin temperature should have had her shivering.

"Actually I didn't. That's weird. I was always cold when Edward would lay so close to me. With you it's like I can feel the cold skin, but it doesn't affect me at all." I got lost in a train of thought. My scientific mind began to take over searching for possible reasons. Maybe she is sick? That has to be it. There's no other reason for cold not to affect her.

"Would you mind if I give you a quick checkup? You might be getting sick." She agreed, but I could find nothing wrong. Oh well. As long as she is healthy that's all that matters. I can try to figure out the reasons some other time even though I am now even more curious.

We went downstairs and watched movies with the family most of the day. All too soon it was time to head back to Forks and start hiding our relationship. I know that anyone would be able to see the affection between us so I would need to have a talk with Charlie. Let him know that Bella is part of the family and that we all love her so that he wouldn't get suspicious. On the way back the others all rode together so Bella and I could ride alone. I had a lot to talk to her about. Once we were on the road we started planning our deception. "We need to talk about how we are going to manage fooling all the humans about our relationship." I told her.

"Well you can come into my room at night to be with me when I sleep and I could spend more time at your house. Alice and I are best friends so it shouldn't be suspicious at all." She seemed confused as to what I meant.

"But would you be happy with that Bella? Never being able to go out in public."

She laughed. "Carlisle, I'm a very simple person. As long as I have you I don't care where we are or what we do. There will be plenty of time to be out in public later. I'll only be here for another eight months anyway. I can deal with anything for that long as long as I always have eternity with you." I couldn't help but smile at that. She really wanted to spend eternity with me. That made me happier than I would ever have imagined. I decided right then and there that she would get it. When I told her that I needed to talk to Charlie when I dropped her off she looked confused but agreed. I assured her that I wasn't planning to tell him of our relationship and she looked relieved.

We pulled up at her house a few moments later and I helped her in with her bags. When she took them up to her room I went to talk to her father. "Good evening Chief Swan. I was just dropping Bella off."

"Thanks Dr. Cullen. I appreciate that. I'd like to thank you for inviting her along this weekend. And your whole family for not letting her dwell too much on Edward."

"It's nothing Charlie. She is a part of the family now. She has been since the first time Edward brought her home. I don't agree with the way he treated her, and am very sorry that he ever hurt her. She is a very special girl and deserves much better than that."

"I agree completely. I am worried though that spending too much time with your family will keep reminding her of him."

"I was worried about the same thing. I talked with her about that this weekend actually, and she assured me that wasn't the case. She said that she loves us all like family and even if he is gone if she lost all of us as well it would be much worse for her."

"Well I'm glad for that. And glad for your family that she doesn't have to go through this alone. When will Edward be coming back?"

"I don't know if he will. To be honest I'm not completely sure if I want him to. The way he treated Bella was horrible and I want you to know that I never raised him that way. I am not very proud of him right now. He is my son and I will always love him, but I don't want to put him in a position to hurt her again. He may visit from time to time and as long as I know he's coming I'll make sure Bella or yourself are warned so she can be prepared."

"I really appreciate that Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle." He agreed and we said our goodbyes. I drove home and then ran back to Bella's house.

Bella's POV

I went to put my stuff away in my room and give Carlisle time to talk to Charlie. I thought about eavesdropping, but I know that if it was something I should know then Carlisle would tell me. This newfound confidence I have in myself and my life is refreshing. I enjoy being able to trust someone so completely. I heard Carlisle leave and Charlie was coming up the stairs. "Did you have fun this weekend Bells?"

"Yeah it was great dad. Believe it or not they actually got me on ice skates and I'm still alive." We both laughed at that.

"That's amazing! How did that work?"

I stuck my tongue out at him but then gave in "Someone had ahold of me the whole time so I wouldn't fall." He laughed even harder.

"Bells I know that I never liked Edward much, but the rest of the Cullens are good people. I'm glad you're close with them." Wow that's probably the closest my father has ever come to being emotional. That must have been some talk they had. "Me too dad. They're really great." He left me to my unpacking. As soon as he left I opened the window so Carlisle could jump in when he got back. Apparently he was already there because as soon as I stepped back he came in.

* * *

It's March now and the last few months have gone wonderfully. Carlisle and I are closer than ever. He even helps me with my homework. I have decided that once I get my bloodlust under control after I'm changed I want to be a doctor. I know it will be hard, but Carlisle promised to help me in any way he can and even get me assigned to his team when the time comes. His support means so much to me. We still haven't gone any farther physically than we did that first day. He doesn't want to rush me into anything and I really appreciate that. I think I'm ready for more though. I just have to find a way to show him that without embarrasing myself. Emmett likes to joke around and ask if he can call me mom. I usually just smack him, but I can't help but think that someday I may be in that role with the family. I don't know if I'll ever be comfortable with them calling me that though. At least not for a few decades anyway. I was amazed to find how sweet Rosalie can be once she lets you in. In some ways I'm closer to her than to Alice. Alice and I are still close, don't get me wrong, but Rosalie accepts who I am better than Alice. She knows I'm not a fan of shopping, and that I have simple tastes and doesn't try to change that. We couldn't be more different, but it makes things interesting. Alice still drags me shopping and spend extravagant amounts of money on me, but I'm getting used to it. Jasper and I have also gotten close. He is a very deep person and gives great advice. Esme, though always maternal, has become more of a friend to me than a mother. It's almost like we are all transitioning into the next phase and the roles that we will be taking on in the future.

Alice's POV

Rose, Bella and I are hanging out in my room when suddenly a vision comes over me. Oh no. This can't be happening. Not now. Graduation is in two months. Why couldn't he at least wait until then. I looked at Bella with pity and told her, "Edward is coming back."

She looked horrified. "What? Why?"

God I hated to tell her this. "He's coming back for you. He plans to get you back by any means necessary."

I could see the anger spread across her face. "Well he can just keep dreaming. I would never go back to him. He must be crazy to think he can just walk in here after all this time and I'll forget that he ever left. When is he gonna get here?"

"Two hours." This isn't good at all. They guys are out hunting, Esme is shopping, and Carlisle isn't going to be home from the hospital for another three hours. "I'm going to go call everyone and get them back here. He isn't going to take this well at all."

"You mean he might hurt me?" She looked afraid now.

I put a hand on her knee. "I don't know Bella. Just be calm. I'd just rather have everyone here just in case." I left to make the phone calls. Everyone was back at the house within the hour and we waited nervously.

Bella was the first to speak. "I have to be the one to tell him. He won't accept it from anyone else."

"Bella, love, you have to be careful. He has a horrible temper. Just don't get too close alright. I couldn't bear to have anything happen to you." Carlisle told her. She just nodded.

Bella's POV

The front door finally opened after what seemed like days and the family all backed away from me to give me some space to do this but close enough to intervene if needed. He walked into the room and looked straight at me. "Bella, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for leaving you. Please give me another chance. My life means nothing without you."

"I do forgive you Edward, but I can't give you another chance. I've moved on and am very happy. Please accept that."

"I won't accept it. You are my soulmate and we belong together."

"No Edward, you aren't. I have found my true soulmate." I couldn't help my gaze from going to Carlisle. In hindsight I probably should have tried harder, but it was involuntary. Edward caught it though and and I could see him start to get angry. I barely noticed him start to lunge at me before Carlisle was in front of me blocking his way. Edward slammed into Carlisle and he stumbled backwards knocking me onto the floor. Alice grabbed me and pulled me back to the corner with her while Emmett and Jasper grabbed Edward and restrained him.

"How could you do this to me Carlisle? You know how much I love her. You know I only left to protect her from us."

I knew this wasn't going to go well. Carlisle is the gentlest kindest soul imaginable, but when someone threatens someone he loves he doesn't take it well. "How could I Edward? You left her. You said you were never coming back and then you come here and try to attack her?! How could you?! If you really loved her you would want her to be happy. If you really loved me you would want me to be happy. She is my true soulmate and I won't let anyone stand in the way of our eternity together."

Edward looked stricken. "You're going to change her? You're going to steal her soul away just like you stole the rest of ours. You are more of a monster than I thought. You say you love her but you are taking away her life. I won't let you do it."

"You don't have a choice Edward. This is her decision and hers alone. Now you need to leave. I will not stand for anyone hurting Bella and I'm sure I have this whole family behind me when I say that you are no longer a part of it."

Esme chose that opportunity to make herself known. "Edward, you are my son and I love you but I have to agree with Carlisle on this one. I never thought that you would attack a woman for no other reason than jealousy and anger. I never thought that you would treat Carlisle this way and try to rob him of his happiness after everything he has done for you. After how long he has searched. You truly are selfish and cruel and I suggest you get a headstart before he checks Bella over because I can guarantee you that if she is hurt and you are still here you will wish you weren't."

Edward jerked away from Emmett and Jasper and dissappeared.

Carlisle's POV

I watched Edward leave as he muttered under his breathe "This isn't over" I forced myself to calm down and see to Bella. I was seething as I realized she had a sprained wrist and a mild concussion. I had to stop myself from going after Edward. Bella needs me more right now. She is completely terrified. I can see by her eyes. I decided not to tell her about Edward's parting words. She didn't need any more panic. After I got her bandaged up and fetched some pain medication for her I took her home.

Charlie was in the living room when we arrived. I turned to Bella. "I'll talk to your dad. You should go lay down and don't forget to take your medication. Once the adrenaline wears off you are going to be very sore. I'll be up to check on you in a few minutes." I watched her go up the stairs and turned to Charlie who began waiting patiently when I told her that I would talk to him. As soon as she was out of sight he couldn't help himself any longer.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry Charlie. Edward just showed up at the house with no warning wanting her back. She told him no and he tried to attack her. I jumped in front of her but when he slammed into me I stumbled back and she fell. She has a sprained wrist and a mild concussion. If it's alright with you could I stay with her tonight and keep an eye on her just in case the concussion is worse than I thought."

"Of course. That's no problem. What about Edward? Where is he now?"

"I don't know. I told him to leave and disowned him. No son of mine will ever strike a woman. I would suggest getting a restraining order for Bella though. I don't think he will give up so easily. My family and I can all handle him, but he's stronger than he looks. If he manages to get Bella alone he could seriously hurt her or worse. I've already talked to Em and Jazz and between them and myself we will make sure she is always with one of us or with you." There was no need to tell him that one of us would always be nearby even if Charlie was. He wouldn't understand why he was no match for Edward.

"I appreciate that more than you know Carlisle. I'm so glad that your family is looking out for my baby girl. It's probably a good thing that Edward is gone for now though. Since he didn't actually touch her I can't charge him with anything, but I would be way too tempted to take my gun to him. I will get that restraining order first thing tomorrow morning as soon as the courthouse opens. I may need witnesses to what happened though. Who all saw it?"

"My entire family. They are all shaken up, but we will be there if needed. Whatever it takes to keep Bella safe. I'll go ahead up and check on her."

"You don't have to stay up all night. I can take over for a while if you need to sleep."

"It's okay. As a doctor I'm trained to be able to stay awake for days at a time if need be."

"Well the offer's still there if you change your mind." I thanked him and headed up to my love's bedroom. I didn't think Edward would come back for a while. I know he read in my mind that I wasn't going to change her until she was 23 so he probably figures he has plenty of time to stop me. I would rather be on the safe side though and have someone keeping an eye on her at all times. I have to go see the wolves tomorrow as well. I curled up next to Bella ready to move in a moment if I heard Charlie coming up the stairs, and she drifted off to sleep.

Charlie came up twice before he went to bed and once in the morning before he left for work. Of course I had plenty of time to get into the chair next to her bed before he got to the room. I told him to let me know when he needed us at the courthouse and that I would take her back to my place for the family to keep an eye on her while I took care of some errands. He thanked me again and was on his way.

After I dropped her at the house I headed towards to treaty line we had with the quileute wolves. I knew they would hear and smell me approach. As I got close I saw a wolf step out of the trees and growl menacingly at me. I stopped in my tracks so as not to risk antagonizing him and said "I need to speak with your alpha at his earliest convenience. It is a very important matter." The wolf gave me a look that clearly said to stay put and we waited for a few moments before another larger wolf came up and phased into a human. There were three wolves surrounding him, apparently for protection since they were weak in their human forms. "We need to discuss some recent developments and their relation to the treaty." I began.

The alpha, Sam I learned, cut me off. "We will not change the treaty."

He was very hostile, but I was expecting that. "I don't wish to change it exactly. One of my sons has been disowned for attempting to attack Bella Swan. I wish for his name to be removed from the treaty as he is no longer my responsibility and I don't want to risk my family over his actions."

"What happened to the Swan girl?"

"He had been dating her and left her back in September. He returned and wanted her back, but she refused. He became angry and tried to attack her but I stepped in the way and the rest of my family restrained him. We have told him to leave town and never come back, but I can't guarantee that he will abide by my wishes on this."

"You realize that my removing him from the treaty he is no longer under your protection either and is fair game."

"I understand that. The only reason for him to be in the area is if he is planning to hurt Bella again and that is something that my family cannot allow. You do what you must." This was killing me. Edward was my first companion in this life and now I was basically signing his death warrant if he came back.

"Would you like us to put a guard on the Swan home?" Sam asked.

"You can if you would like. We will have a guard there anyway either way so I ask that any you put on guard be made aware of that so there are no accidents."

I could see the hostility fading from Sam over the course of the conversation. Now he even seemed friendly. I hope this is a new beginning with this new generation of wolves. "I appreciate your letting us know of this development and if you need our assistance let us know. In the meantime we will let your family guard the Swan home and the area around your home. We will still keep an eye out if we see her elsewhere though. I must admit when I learned of the treaty I was very skeptical that any vampires could be honorable as our grandfather's believed, but this conversation has helped me to see the truth. As long as your family keeps to the treaty I think we can go a step farther and call you friends." I was shocked. I was used to a barely civil relationship with the tribe, and here we are being friends.

"Thank you. I am very glad to hear that. I would welcome that as well."

He gave me his phone number to call him if I needed anything. "Also we would be willing to extend the treaty to any friends of yours that come to visit. As long as they keep to the terms while they are here they will be left alone, but they will be watched very closely any time they leave your home and you have to notify us of when and how many are coming."

"Agreed. It will be nice to be able to have friends visit us again. There are a few other families that follow our lifestyle that we are close with." We wrapped up the conversation and I headed back to the house. That went better than I ever imagined.

When I walked in the door I scooped Bella up in my arms and kissed her passionately. "Don't worry my love. Everything is going to be alright. I have plenty of people keeping a lookout in case he comes back here."


	6. Ready

Chapter 6: Ready

Bella's POV

I wasn't sure what Carlisle meant when he said he had plenty of people keeping lookout, but he always had a way of making me feel safe. "Can I stay here tonight?" I want to tell him that I'm ready for a physical relationship, I'm just not sure how to bring it up and I definitely don't want to do that at home with Charlie there. Here isn't much better seeing as the vampires can hear every word I say and everything I do, but at least they won't kill us over it.

I saw Alice going into a vision. "Charlie will say yes. I'll call him in a little while. The rest of us will go hunting tonight so you and Carlisle can talk." She winked at me. I blushed. I'm glad Alice is getting everyone out of the house and everything but did she have to be so obvious. I glanced at Carlisle and he was looking at me like he was confused.

We all separated to go about our daily activities. Carlisle and I were sitting in his office. We were both reading, but I was curled up next to him and he had one arm around me. We only emerged to let me eat. Soon enough night fell and Carlisle looked like he was listening for something then put his book down and turned to me. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I'm ready." I whispered to him.

"Ready for what?" I decided to show him rather than tell him. I began kissing him deeply and straddled his lap. His arms came around me and began rubbing up and down my back. He didn't get it yet so I reached between us and began unbuttoning his shirt. He gasped and sat back taking my hands in his. I felt the cold sting of rejection for a moment until he looked into my eyes and asked barely in a whisper, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I said seductivly as I bent my head back to him. I went back to unbuttoning his shirt and then ran my hands up his chest to his shoulder and slid his shirt off. He lifted me up and took me to his bedroom laying me gently on the bed. He lowered himself over top of me and began kissing me again running his hands down my sides. "Just say if you want to stop" He said softly into my lips. I nodded running my hands over his gorgeous body.

He unbuttoned the top button of my shirt and then looked at me as if for permission. I gave it freely and he continued. As he slid my shirt off I heard a low hiss come from him. He was looking at my body like he was in awe. He tentatively reached a hand for my breasts and as soon as his cool hand came into contact I moaned into his mouth. He growled low- I couldn't imagine a more sexy sound- and began trailing kisses down my jaw, throat, to my collarbone and finally heading to my chest. He seemed nervous for a moment and then took my breast in his mouth. I couldn't help but arch my back as he reached over and kneaded my other breast in his hand.

After a few moments I began to get impatient. I reached down and began unbuckling his pants. He let out another growl and looked at me nervously. I again told him "I'm ready" so he finished removing his pants, leaving his boxers for now and leaned over me and began kissing a trail down my stomach. When he reached the line of my jeans he began to unbutton them and slide them down. He slid back up to kiss me as he reached down and touched me through my underwear. I need to speed him up somehow. I'm going insane here. I reach down and grab his swollen member through his boxers and he hissed as he moved his lips again to my neck. He finally slipped off his boxers and slid off my underwear. I spread my legs as he positioned himself, but then he stopped. "Please, Carlisle. I need you so bad." Apparently that's all he was waiting for because he entered me quickly. I gasped in pain and he waited a moment for the pain to leave my face before he began to move. This is the most incredible feeling in the world. He keeps going back and forth between moaning and growling and I just can't stop moaning. I reached my climax screaming his name and he followed right behind me. "That was amazing" I told him. He nodded breathing heavily even though he doesn't need to breathe. "I never thought it would feel like that. That was better than I ever imagined."

My head snapped up. "Was that your first time too?" he looked away embarrassed.

"See in my time no one ever had sex outside of marriage and then I was turned and never was able to find love. I wanted my first time to be special not just a release of frustration." I didn't think it was possible, but I love this man even more now. I leaned up and kissed him pouring all the emotion I could into it.

Carlisle's POV

I have been nervous all day since Alice said that Bella wanted to talk to me. I've tried to take my mind off of it by reading one of my new medical books, but I was anxiously waiting for the others to leave. I immediately began the conversation once they were out of range and when she said she was ready I was just more confused than ever. What is she ready for? When she began unbuttoning my shirt I realized what she was talking about. At first I was afraid that this had something to do with Edward coming back but the emotion in her eyes when she assured me she was proved to me that this was all about us. My mind was racing as she removed my shirt. Am I ready? I never let myself think like that afraid I would end up subconsciously pushing her into something. By the time she removed my shirt I realized that I was.

I couldn't let it happen here on the couch in my study. I picked her up and carried her to my room kissing her the entire time. When I laid her down on the bed I was afraid she might change her mind. I told her to just tell me if she wanted to stop, but in my mind I was begging her not to. After removing her shirt I just stared at her body in awe. I mean living in a house with this many women I was bound to catch a glimpse from time to time, but this was a thousand times better. She was so beautiful and all mine. When she moaned I couldn't help a low growl escaping. It was the most wonderful sound I've ever heard.

When she started unbuckling my pants I began to get nervous. If she changed her mind now I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop. She assured me again that she was ready so I removed my pants and then hers. When we were finally naked and I moved to make her mine I forced myself to stop, just to make sure that I could if she said to. When she begged for me I couldn't help myself. I plunged in. When she called my name as she reached her peak I knew nothing could ever be better than this and released myself into her.

Then I let it slip that this was my first time too. I was mortified. I never meant to tell her that. I'm almost four hundred years old for crying out loud. I had to explain. When I did she leaned over and kissed me so passionately. After a moment I broke away in shock. "How did you do that?" I asked her.

"Do what?" She looked confused.

"You projected your feelings like Jasper does."

"I did? I have no idea how. I just thought about how I wanted you to know how much I love you."

I gasped. I had to be sure before I said anything to her. I concentrated on her hearing what I was thinking 'Can you hear me?' I thought to her.

She looked at me completely confused. "How..."

"I've heard of this before, but as far as I know it's only happened once and both were vampires. A set of mates, after completing their bonding, were so in tune with each other that they could project thoughts and feelings. They could always read each other's feelings, but they could only read the thoughts they wanted the other to hear even if they only wanted it subconsciously. Like right now I can feel that you are confused and in awe and you were nervous before I said that I would only be able to hear the thoughts you wanted me to hear."

"Yeah. I've always been glad Edward could never read my mind. I like a little bit of privacy in my thoughts you know. It's not that I want to hide anything from you." She was nervous and afraid now. She must think I'm going to be mad at her.

I pulled her closer to me and pressed a kiss to her hair. "That's alright my love. I like having some privacy in my thoughts as well." We just lay there naked for the rest of the night. She fell asleep pretty quickly. I know she has to go to school tomorrow, but I just want to keep her here with me forever. If only I could. Someday.

Emmetts POV

I am on Bella watch today. Unfortunately I can't follow her to her classes but I told her to wait with the teacher until I come to walk her to her next class. Charlie called the school and told them what happened with Edward and that she had a restraining order against him so they were glad to do it and she was excused from being late for class because of it along with whichever one of us was walking her. I could tell she wasn't happy about it and was feeling somewhat trapped so I decided to take her for a walk in the woods after school. Let her get some fresh air and just hang out with a friend.

As soon as we entered the woods I smelled the wolves. They are following us. I don't mind at all. The safer Bella is the better. We were walking along at her human pace just chatting when I smelled it. Edward. I jumped in front of Bella and pushed her behind me. Edward ran towards us when he realized I caught his scent and stopped in front of me. "You'll never be able to take me you know. I can read your mind and counter everything you do before you get a chance to do it. Just give me Bella and I won't hurt you too."

I crouched in an attack stance and growled at him. "Over my dead body" He laughed. "If you insist." At that point the wolves stepped out and stood next to me. I didn't know who they were but the alpha was obviously one of them since he was bigger than the rest. Edward hissed. "You can't hurt me" he said to the wolves. "I haven't broken the treaty"

It was my turn to laugh. "We took you off the treaty Edward. Did you really think we wouldn't after you tried to attack Bella? You are fair game to them."

Now Edward looked afraid and glanced back and forth from me to the wolves as if trying to see if I was telling the truth. When he realized I was he looked at them and said "I'm just trying to stop them from breaking the treaty. They are going to bite her." Shit. I can't believe he told them that. This was going to get ugly. The wolves turned towards me and started growling at me as I watched Edward run away out of the corner of my eye. At that point Carlisle stepped out of the trees.

Carlisle's POV

I was sitting in my study waiting for Bella and Emmett to get home. Rose said they went for a walk after school. Suddenly strange images flooded my mind. I heard Bella's voice 'In the woods behind the school' and saw Edward taunting Emmett. I ran out the door at full speed and headed towards the school.

When I arrived I heard the wolves growling and walked out of the trees towards them. I saw that they were growling at Emmett. "What's going on?"

I saw Sam turn around and go behind a tree. When he came back he was human again with a pair of cutoff sweatpants on. "Are you planning to bite her?" He asked me. Shit I wasn't planning to tell them about that yet. I was going to wait until the friendship was better definied.

"Yes, but it's complicated. There isn't much choice. Please just let me explain."

"You have five minutes." He said curtly. He looked at me like I betrayed him. I had to get him to understand.

"Our kind is ruled by a family called the Volturi. The highest law is that no human ever learn of the existence of vampires. When her friend Jacob Black told her what we are she was then required to either become one of us or die. I am very close friends with the Volturi so they will let me wait to do it, but I must do it one way or the other. It is what she wants as well. In the end it is her decision and I will take the fall if she decides against it."

"Jacob Black told her about you? He broke the treaty?"

Bella spoke up here. "He didn't believe it was real when he did. He thought it was all just a scary story."

"That doesn't matter. We are all taught the first time we hear the stories that we are to keep silent and never tell outsiders whether we believe them or not. He broke the treaty and your family had every right to declare war on us if you so chose."

"We don't want a war with you. We don't want to hurt anyone. We are perfectly happy to just let it go, but there are farther reaching consequences."

"What will happen to you if you don't turn or kill her? What will be the punishment?"

"Can Emmett take Bella home?" Sam nodded and when they left I went on. "The punishment is death. For myself and my family."

"You would willingly let your family be sentenced to death to give her a choice?"

"Yes. I would." Sam looked awed.

"Why?"

"It's complicated. All Vampires have one true mate and the bond is strong. Stronger than anything else. We will do anything that our mate requires of us and protect them with our lives without second thought. It is our nature. We can't live without our mates. Bella is my mate. If she doesn't want to be one of us then I can't make that choice for her."

"And if she doesn't want to become one of you and dies of old age?"

"Then I will follow her to death. It is rare for a vampire to choose to live on after their mate dies. Usually they will get revenge for whoever killed him or her and then go to the Volturi and ask for death. A vampire who has lost his mate can never feel anything but pain. Eternity is too long for that."

Sam looked thoughtful. "I must admit this isn't what I was expecting. I feel like I have gained much insight into your kind. And now I understand better why you would sentence your son to death to save Bella. For a vampire to attempt to kill another's mate is cruel. I will accept her choice on one decision. You must allow me to speak with her and offer her my pack's protection from the Volturi should she choose to stay human. She needs to know her options. She will also need to tell me her choice herself. Why did you not tell me she was your mate when we last met?"

"I wasn't sure how you would take it. Especially since it is well known that Jacob Black is in love with her. I didn't want to cause any hostility if I didn't need to and it wasn't necessary for you to know at that time."

"I understand. I probably would not have taken it well before I understood the importance that mates have to your kind. As far as Jacob Black goes, he may think he loves her, but one day he will imprint on someone and would have to leave her. I wouldn't want her to go through that after falling in love with him. Our imprinting is very similar to your mates."

"I'm glad we can understand each other. Where would you like to speak with her?"

"At her home. I want to speak with her alone though you can have a guard outside of her house."

"I will take her home as soon as I return to my house and get her and I will wait outside while the two of you talk. Thank you Sam." I held out my hand to him.

"Thank you for not calling us out on the breach of the treaty. You're a better person than I. I will see you and Bella soon."

Bella's POV

I was riding on Emmetts back towards the Cullen house. When we got there I had a million questions. "What were those big wolf things Emmett? What did you mean by treaty? What was Sam doing there?"

"I can't tell you those things Bells. It would violate the treaty that is already on thin ice. I'm sure Sam will explain to you soon. Since you have seen them you will have to be told, but I can't be the one to tell you. None of us can. They have to. Understand?" I broke down in tears. Emmett sat me on his lap and rocked me. I was still like that when Carlisle came home and he switched positions with Emmett. "Thank you Emmett for taking care of her." I heard him say. "Calm down love. I have to get you home soon. Sam needs to speak with you." he pressed kisses all over my face while he began shushing me. Once I calmed down he ran me home where Sam was waiting. "I'll be right out here if you need me." He told me and kissed me tenderly. "Don't worry."

I nodded at him and walked in the house with Sam. First he explained about the wolves and the treaty while I just sat there in shock. How many more mythical creatures would I have to meet? He told how Carlisle had Edward removed from the treaty and asked them to keep an eye out. Then he began questioning me. "Carlisle tells me that it is your choice to become a vampire. Is that what you really want?"

"Yes it is. Carlisle and his family have vowed to keep me from drinking human blood until I have the control to help myself, and that is the only major worry I have. I'll miss Charlie, of course, but this is the life I want."

"Alright I'll accept your decision since it is our breach in the treaty that makes this decision necessary. I want you to know that if you ever change your mind you don't need to worry about the Volturi though. You can come to me and you will have the protection of the pack. They won't be able to touch you."

"Thank you for the offer and I will keep it in mind, but I won't change my mind. Even if Carlisle wasn't my soulmate I would still want to become a vampire."

Sam nodded. "Let me know when you go through the change and I will add you to the treaty. I wish you luck Isabella. I should get going. Charlie will be home soon and we don't want him to get suspicious."

I went up to my room and opened the window for Carlisle. When he came in he pulled me into a passionate kiss. "I was so frightened Bella. I thought I was going to lose you. Edward was still nearby during my conversation with the pack so he knows that they will be after him as well as us. I tried to catch him but he was too fast. I doubt he will be coming back. We won't let our guard down too much though."

Edward's POV

I finally made it to Italy after a few days of travelling. The granted me an audience with the Volturi. As they came in the room I said. "I'd like to make a deal with you. I'll join you for the rest of my eternity if you help me to eliminate a human who knows too much that is being protected by my former family."


	7. Death

Chapter 7: Dying

Last Time:

_Edward's POV_

_I finally made it to Italy after a few days of travelling. They granted me an audience with the Volturi. As they came in the room I said. "I'd like to make a deal with you. I'll join you for the rest of my eternity if you help me to eliminate a human who knows too much that is being protected by my former family."_

Aro looked at me like I had grown another head, Caius looked amused and Marcus looked bored as usual. Aro asked me "Why would you want her eliminated and why are you no longer with your family?"

"Those are somewhat of the same reason. The human and I are in love, but she left me for my 'father'."

"And why should we help you with your revenge. I'm sure he will change her so there is no breach in the law."

"First of all we all know how badly you want me on the guard. You have been trying to recruit me since I was changed. I am now not only going to join but going to pledge you my eternity. Second of all, he doesn't plan to change her for five years. That is well beyond the point the law calls for so there is no reason not to. I know you and Carlisle had a falling out before he left so I'm sure you would like revenge." The looked intrigued and I knew I had them. Aro reached for my hand and I gave it freely. I knew he would see that I was the one who allowed Bella into our lives, but Carlisle as the leader of the coven was the one responsible for turning her.

Aro's POV

I've never been more happy than this moment for my new shield that protects our thoughts. I can see more in young Edward's mind than he wants me to though. He doesn't want her changed at all. He would rather see her dead than a vampire. I see he has never got over his ridiculous hatred of this life. He also wants to make Carlisle suffer for taking her from him. What he doesn't realize though is that my falling out with Carlisle was over centuries ago and we have remained close. Granted I haven't talked with him in a few decades, but that means little. I couldn't hurt him this way unless he broke a serious law. Unfortunately, I also saw Edward's backup plan and I couldn't allow that to happen. Not only would that destroy all of the Cullens, but half of the state and risk exposing us to the humans. This would have to be handled very carefully. "Give us two days to decide what to do. Return then." I dismissed him and explained what I saw to my brothers. We worked out a tentative plan. We just needed to get Carlisle on board.

I left the room to call my old friend. "Carlisle! How are you old friend?"

"Aro? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well first off I want to congratulate you on finding your mate. She really is beautiful. You're a lucky man."

"Thank you Aro, but how did you know? Do you have a seer in your guard now?"

"No, but that brings me to my next reason for calling. I got a visit today from your intriguing son. He has pledged us his eternal service in return for...how did he put it?...'eliminating a human who knows too much'" I heard a chorus of menacing growls in the background. "Don't worry I have a plan for that. You know that five years is well outside the time limit for changing a human that knows about us so he does have a point there, but I would have let it slide for you if not for his tempting offer and his terrifying backup plan."

"What backup plan?" He asked menacingly. I could almost hear him trying not to lose his temper. Of course that wouldn't last once I told him.

"Well I'm sure you've heard of Maria in the south that raises newborn armies. She has been looking for her second in command that ran off a few decades ago. Young Edward is planning to lead her to Jasper in return for her help eliminating your Bella and your whole family. Last count she has 120 newborns and 15 seasoned fighters."

I cringed at the noises of destruction I heard over the phone. It seems that there really is something that can make Mr. pinnacle of control Carlisle Cullen lose his temper. "What are you going to do?"

"Well I cannot let him go to Maria. That would be a disaster. I also cannot kill him as he has done nothing against the law and believe me I have tried to find cause. The best option is to accept his offer and keep him here under our control and do as he says.." I was cut off by a string of profanities and threats. "Wait! Carlisle! Hear me out first. You have to turn Bella before we arrive. If she is one of us then we have no cause to do anything. I will be careful how I word my acceptance to Edward to ensure that he will still be under contract to us. I realize that this throws a kink in your plans, but I really think that it is the best option under the circumstances."

"Can we have some time to think about this and discuss it?"

"Of course old friend. Edward will be returning tomorrow evening for our decision so just call me by then."

"Thank you." I hung up. Well that went well. Part of me was surprised that Carlisle Cullen actually lost his temper, but I know that when a mate is threatened it is natural to do much worse. I'm sure that if we had that conversation in person I would be in pieces by now. I have never been so happy for the invention of the telephone.

Carlisle's POV

I could tell that Bella was terrified over my loss of temper while I was on the phone. I wasn't sure if she was afraid of me or not though. I turned to her and walked over slowly with my hands out to let her know I wouldn't hurt her. She surprised me though by running into my arms. "I'm sorry love. Did I scare you?"

"I know you would never hurt me. I am afraid of what it was that made you so angry and even had everyone else angry too. I have never seen you lose control like that so it has to be bad. I mean your eyes were pitch black."

I told her about my phone call and I could see that I wasn't the only temper going to be lost. I was right. "HE WANTS TO WHAT?! ELIMINATE ME!? JUST BECAUSE I GOT OVER HIS SORRY ASS! HOW DARE HE!? JUST WAIT TILL I'M CHANGED! I'LL RIP HIM APART AND PUT HIM BACK TOGETHER JUST SO I CAN DO IT AGAIN UNTIL I GET BORED WITH IT THEN HE WILL BURN!" I couldn't help it anymore I had to start laughing. Despite the subject she is just so adorable when she's mad. As soon as she turned around to look at me though I shut up. Big mistake. Shouldn't have laughed. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?"

Lie. I have to lie. Damnit I just can't lie to her. "I'm so sorry love." Hopefully that will do. Or not. She just glared at me like she wanted to rip my limbs off. "It's just that you're so beautiful when you're angry." I cringed. I knew I was in for it. I was right. She stormed upstairs and slammed the door.

I turned to look at my family. They all had looks of amusement on their faces. "Damn Carlisle. I don't think I've ever seen you with that scolded puppy look before. You're usually the one causing it." Emmett said chuckling.

"You really shouldn't have laughed Carlisle. I mean we were all cracking up on the inside, but you never laugh at a woman when she's angry." Esme said so matter of factly. Like I didn't already know that. I walked over to the couch and sat down feeling despondent. I know she will forgive me eventually, but until she does I can't help the sliver of fear that maybe she won't.

Jasper came over and sat next to me. "Don't worry dad. She'll forgive you. She's just mad right now. Soon as she calms down it'll be fine." My kids don't call me dad often, but when they do it always makes me smile. I am really grateful for Jasper's insight right now. Even though I can feel her emotions most of the time, I'm not very good at interpreting them yet.

"I hope you're right son."

We just sat there lost in thought for a while until I spoke again. "I know that this is mostly Bella's choice, but I want your opinions as well as to what we should do here. You all are at risk too."

"I don't have an opinion beyond that whatever Bella decides I'm behind her completely." Rosalie said. Everyone agreed with her.

"Ok so the ball is in Bella's court. If she decides to do this though we are all going to have to help come up with a plan to fake her death. Her father is the police chief so it has to be completely convincing and realistic."

"How about we frame Edward? He deserves it." Jasper snarled.

"As much as I would like to that would make it a legal issue and we can't risk getting involved in legal issues. We need an accident that doesn't leave a body. We don't have to decide anything now. Just be thinking on it in case we need it." Then I heard Bella's sobs come from upstairs. I raced up to my room vampire speed and was at the door in under a second. I knocked softly. "Bella, can I come in?"

She was apparently too upset to answer so I just opened the door slowly and peeked in to see if she wanted me to leave. She didn't say anything so I walked over to the bed and laid next to her. She burried her face in my chest and fisted her hands in my shirt. I rubbed her back with one hand while I ran my fingers through her hair with the other. I hummed her a soft lullaby that I had heard once and before long she had fallen asleep. I just lay there and held her while she slept. I can understand how she feels mostly. If I could cry I would be. We had a plan. A perfect plan. Now I've been betrayed by my son who is trying to kill the love of my existence. How did things get so bad?

A little over an hour later Bella woke up. "I'm so sorry Carlisle. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. I was just so angry and afraid but you're just so wonderful. I treat you like that and you still come up here and try to make me feel better."

"Shh Bella. It's okay. You've had a lot on your plate lately and I can just imagine how overwhealmed you must feel. If you forget you're not the only one who lost their temper down there. You have nothing to be sorry for."

We just lay there in silence for a while then she reminded me "You promised remember. You promised not to wait to turn me if we were in danger."

"You realize we are going to have to fake your death for Charlie. And it's going to have to be good. He won't fall for just anything."

"I know" She looked so sad. "How should we do it?"

"I don't know. We discussed it briefly downstairs in case it was needed. As far as I got was that we needed an accident where there was no body."

"What about falling off the cliffs?"

That was brilliant. I didn't want to say so though. It wouldn't be very thoughtful. "That would work. There are more things to plan though. We need to notify the wolves of this development as well, but first I need to call Aro back and see what kind of timetable we are working with here so we can make better plans."

When she nodded I picked up my phone to call Aro back. When he answered I told him quickly. "We'll do it. How much time do we have?"

"I can give you two weeks. I doubt Edward would accept a longer delay than that."

I explained then about the wolves and the treaty we have with them and asked him how many were coming so we could notify the wolves.

"That is really an interesting story. I haven't seen shape-shifters in many years and have never heard of them existing for the sole reason of hunting our kind. I will abide by the terms of your treaty while we are there and we will hunt out of state. We will be bringing 15. We have to make it look believable for Edward or I would bring less."

"Alright thank you Aro. For your warning and your help."

When I hung up I turned to Bella. "We have two weeks. That means you have seven days to wrap up your human life before we fake your death. We will initiate your change after the funeral. I don't want to leave your side during it and we will all be expected at the funeral. You should be done with the change with a day to spare."

I went to talk to the wolves. I called Sam and asked him to meet me at the treaty line so we could talk. When I arrived he was there alone. That surprised me. He always comes with bodyguards when he is in human form. I am glad he's alone this time though. This is going to be a difficult conversation. I told him all about what Edward had done, the Volturi's offer, the alternative, what we were going to do about it and that we were planning to fake Bella's death for Charlie.

"Wow. It sounds like you have had a very eventful day. I don't know where to begin. I can't believe that he would do that. It's a good thing you are friends with the Volturi though. Otherwise we would all be in trouble. I agree that their offer is better than the alternative. I wish that she didn't have to go through the change so soon though."

"As do I. I was hoping that she could at least catch up to my age first" I saw him start to ask and told him "23."

"I think it is good that you are faking her death for Charlie. I can't imagine how difficult it would be for him for his daughter to just go missing without any word. He would never stop looking for her. If you need help with your plan just let me know. The pack will be behind you."

I invited him back to the house and we all sat around for hours discussing our plan to fake Bella's death. By the time we were finished we were all very impressed with ourselves. No one would ever be able to see through it. Not even Charlie.

Aro's POV

Edward returned as asked and I gave him my terms. "We will accept your offer. You will sign a contract to spend the rest of your eternity in the guard and we will go to Forks. We will kill the human who knows too much instead of offering to change her instead, but you will stay here. You are too emotionally involved and I can't take that chance. Agreed?"

"Only if you agree to show me what happens afterward. I want to be sure." I agreed to that. I would gladly show him that the human is no longer human so we couldn't do anything and that he just signed his life over to us for nothing. That should be adequate revenge for what he has done and is trying to do to Carlisle and his mate. This is going to be fun.

"Very well. We go in two weeks. I must wait for some of the guard to return from missions. I don't want to take any chances if they fight. Here is your contract, just sign the bottom." I waited for him to read it and then he signed. "Heidi will show you to your rooms. Once our end of the contract has been taken care of you will begin work." I dismissed him and as soon as he was gone I couldn't help but laugh. The contract was worded carefully. When we got there and Bella was no longer human our part would still be fulfilled and the only way he could get out of the contract was death.

Bella's POV

The next week passed like it was a blur. I had to keep going to school even though it was pointless, but I was in a daze a lot of the time. I tried to forget, but it would really hit me when I would get homework due next week and I realized that there was no next week for me. Alice was in most of my classes and she helped keep me focused or at least keep anyone from noticing how unfocused I was. Saturday came too fast. This was the day of our 'trip to the beach'. I made sure to be up before Charlie left for work. I told him I had nightmares and couldn't get back to sleep. I made him a special breakfast. Pancakes, Eggs, and Bacon. I put pecans in the pancakes like I know he likes.

"What are you up to today Bells?" He asked me.

"Just spending the day at the beach with the Cullens." Yeah and faking my death and breaking your heart. This was killing me. I almost wish I hadn't had this time to think about it. It just made it harder. But I also knew that I would cherish it.

"Okay, well have fun. I gotta get to work." I gave him a hug before he left. It wasn't something I did every day, but I did it often enough that he wouldn't get suspicious about it later. "Love you dad."

"You too kiddo"

As soon as he left I let the tears flow. "I'll miss you dad." I whispered to the empty house. I heard a knock at the door and found Jake standing there as planned. I put on my brave face. "Whatcha doin here Jake?"

"I was designated Bella watch today. I'm supposed to keep you company over at the Cullens while they are putting the plan in motion. They didn't want you to be alone. Thought you could use a friend today so I volunteered." He gave me a sad smile. "How are you Bells?"

"I'm okay. It's hard, but I'll manage. I'm glad I'll have company though. Just don't let me wallow k Jake?"

"Not a chance" He flashed me that brilliant smile and led me to his car. The Cullens were already on the beach getting the scene set up so Jake and I hung out in Carlisle's office, the only room in the house without a glass wall, just in case someone showed up after the 'accident'. Luckily Carlisle had put a TV in here for this occasion and Jake and I spent the day watching movies waiting for my families return.

Emmett's POV

I was one of the key players in this show. As the only person who's ever really been attacked by a bear I knew how to make it look good. We had drawn some of Bella's blood last night and were keeping it room temperature until everything else was set up. Sam was taking care of the tracks. His wolf tracks could easily pass for a bear. We had a lot of Bella's hair from her hairbrush to scatter around and a piece of one of her shirts on the ground. Then to add the blood, then I get to call Charlie.

"Charlie! There's been an accident on the cliffs. It's Bella!"

"Oh my god! Is she okay?"

"Come quick." I hung up. Now to wait for him to get here. I nodded at Jazz and Carlisle and they jumped off the cliff into the water and the girls ran down to the nearby beach. About 20 minutes later Charlie ran up "What happened? Where is she?"

"I don't know. She asked for some time alone up here to think and the rest of us were walking along the beach. We heard her scream and ran up here and found that." I pointed to the area where the supposed bear attack took place. "She fell over the cliff. Carlisle and Jasper jumped in after her because they are the only ones who can swim strong enough to even have a chance in that current. They are trying to find her, but I haven't seen any sign of her yet. I'm on watch up here to see if she surfaces. The girls are down on the beach patrolling in case she manages to make it there."

I could tell Charlie wanted to cry, but he was standing there like he was in shock. I never took my eyes off the water the entire time I was talking. I saw Charlie out of the corner of my eye walk over to the edge of the cliff and look down. "How long have they been down there?"

"Since I called you. About 30 minutes."

He gulped and took a deep breathe. "If it's been that long..." He trailed off.

"I'm not giving up." I told him. This was my part. I was supposed to throw suspicion off the family by being shocked and determined and then we would all be heartbroken after we gave up. "They'll find her. She can't be dead. I won't let her be."

Charlie put a hand on my shoulder. "We may have no choice but to accept it son."

I pretend to start choking up. "She's my baby sister. I promised to protect her. To keep her safe. I'm not giving up until they do." I pointed out at the ocean where Carlisle and Jasper just surfaced looking around. Wow they were pretty far out there. I finally saw tears start to fall from the chiefs eyes.

"They are too far out. They won't be able to get back and there aren't any boats close enough to get them in time." Charlie said clearly thinking that they were going to die too.

"They'll be fine. They are two of the strongest swimmers I've ever known. I'm just worried about Bella." They went under again while the chief and I watched. They surfaced again even farther away. They gave the arm signal and then I broke down in sobs. Charlie looked at me to find out what was going on. "They are heading back in. They couldn't find her. I'm headed to the beach to meet them" And I started running human speed down to the beach.

After what seemed like forever Carlisle and Jasper pulled themselves onto the beach panting and sobbing and the girls all broke down. Charlie apparently took that opportunity to fall apart as well. His last hope was gone. We were all hiding our faces so Charlie wouldn't see that there were no tears. After a few minutes we all regained control and Carlisle walked over to Charlie and sat next to him. "I'm so sorry Charlie. I never should have left her alone up there. She said she wanted some time alone and she liked to go up there and think sometimes and I just let her be." He acted like he was still fighting off the sobs and his face was still wet from the water so it looked real.

"It's not your fault Carlisle. In fact you and your son could have died trying to find her. I know you did everything you could. Bella has been on that cliff more times than I can count." Charlie broke out sobbing again and Carlisle put his arms around him and let him sob on his shoulder. At least the cold skin was normal after being in the cold water so long. "You should all get home. You're going to get sick in those wet clothes. I'll get in touch with you for the funeral. Thanks for being so good to her Carlisle. Your family was a blessing in her life."

Carlisle patted his knee and got up. We all followed him home. The mood was very subdued. I feel bad for Charlie. This is one act I hope I never have to repeat.


	8. Volturi

Chapter 8: Volturi

Carlisle's POV

I feel horrible for having to do this to Bella and Charlie, but there is no other way. He needs closure and we can't just disappear before she even graduates. As we pull up back at the house I can feel her sorrow and her hope. I can only pray that after we get over this hurdle we can have a happy peaceful life. I walk in and head upstairs to my office to find my Bella. I find her curled up next to Jacob Black and he has his arm around her. If I couldn't tell she wasn't enjoying it in that way I probably would have ripped his arm off, but I have to be understanding today.

Jacob looked up as I came in, but Bella didn't notice me. Jacob looked disappointed that I was back, but moved so that I could take his place. He looked at me questioningly and I nodded. As he left he whispered low enough that she couldn't hear it "Have her call me if she needs me" I thanked him and said I would then I turned my attention to the beautiful girl in my arms.

"It'll be okay Bella. We'll all help you through this. You're not alone."

"I know. I'm just going to miss him so much. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see him again at some point, but I thought we would be able to part on better terms or at least have him know I'm alive and happy somewhere rather than thinking I died. I'm just glad the pack will be looking after him while I'm gone."

"If it will make you feel better we can send someone back here every so often to visit and see how he's doing."

"Yeah I might like that. Thanks Carlisle. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I couldn't help but wonder how Charlie was doing planning the funeral. Maybe I should offer to help? At least then I could help keep an eye on him for Bella. Yeah that's what I'll do. I told Bella and left to call Charlie.

"Charlie, it's Carlisle. I just want to offer my condolences again and ask if you need any help planning anything."

"Yeah actually I could use some help. I called her mom and she will be flying up tomorrow to help also."

"I have a few things to take care of here, but I can be there in an hour or so if that's okay?"

"That's fine. Thanks."

I went to talk to Bella for a while and let my family know what I was doing and Esme offered to come with me. She is wonderful at planning anything and everything so I agreed and we headed over to Charlie's.

He wasn't going to have a big service and since there was no body it was just going to be more of a memorial. It was relatively easy to plan but much more difficult to attend. Even though I knew it was fake I couldn't help but think how close it was to being real and that thought terrified me. At least I didn't have to worry about my acting. I think the rest of my family felt the same way. We are all good actors but not that good. I spent most of the service worried about Bella though. She couldn't have any friends around because they had to be here, though the part of the pack that didn't know her well was patrolling the house just in case. I can't wait to get home to her.

Bella's POV

Everyone is at my funeral and I'm sitting here alone, bored, and feeling guilty. I don't mind that everyone went. They had to, but I still wish this whole thing wasn't necessary. Edward better hope that I never run across him once I'm strong enough to kill him, because I won't hesitate to do it. He deserves so much more.

I can hear part of the pack running around outside. I don't see why it's necessary. Edward is in Volterra and they aren't letting him come, but I am glad they they care so much about my safety. I'm really nervous about tonight. Tonight we start the change and I get to burn for three days. Carlisle wants to give me morphine to see if it will help any, but if it does it will wear off long before the end. I'm sure he knows this, but I don't want to point it out. I'm glad that he's trying to make it as comfortable as possible for me.

I've tried watching television while they're gone, but I can't focus on anything so I just sit here lost in my thoughts. Suddenly I hear the door open and the family is home. At the look on Jasper's face I winced. I hadn't even thought about how horrible something like that would affect him with all those painful emotions from half the town bearing down on him at once. Jasper greeted me and then headed out to hunt. Of course we all know he just needs some alone time to come down off all those emotions, but we don't say anything. The rest of the family comes and sits around me. "Do you have any questions before tonight?" Carlisle asked me.

"When I wake up how far away will I be able to smell humans? Is it safe for me to be this close to town?"

"This place is far enough away that we can't smell the humans and we won't let you go close enough to until we know you can control yourself. We will be moving to Alaska for your newborn years as soon as the Volturi leave and our home there is far from any civilization so you don't need to worry."

That certainly makes me feel better. I know they will keep me from doing anything horrible, but I don't want to take any chances. We sit around talking for a couple hours and then Jasper returns. I decide it's time to say my human goodbyes to my family so I can have a few hours alone with Carlisle before he bites me.

"Don't worry Bella. We are all here for you. Stay strong" Esme tells me with a hug.

"Everything will work out wonderfully Bella. You'll be stronger than you think." Alice predicted.

"I'm glad to have you as part of the family, and remember. Sometimes it helps to scream." Rosalie advised.

"Be strong Bells. We'll all be here when you wake up." Emmett told me as he crushed me in a bear hug.

"I'm glad I won't have to keep myself from killing you anymore Bella, and I'll help you through your newborn years. You know I have plenty of experience with that." Jasper smiled at me. I laughed. Jasper always knew when I needed to lighten the mood.

Carlisle led me upstairs to his office. As the only soundproofed room in the house we were going to use that for the change. It wouldn't do anything for vampire hearing, or even wolf hearing, but if any humans happened by they wouldn't be able to hear no matter how loud I screamed.

Carlisle's POV

I watched my family say their goodbyes to the human Bella and then led her upstairs to my office. I had completely redecorated for this event. I removed all of my office furniture and replaced it with a large bed for her comfort. I had a few medical tools in the room in case she reacted badly to the morphine, and a large clock on the wall so that I could count down the minutes until she stopped burning.

We curled up on the bed together for the last time as warm human and cold vampire and just lay there in silence for a few moments. "Make love to me Carlisle? I want that to be my last human memory." How could I resist that? After I made slow passionate love to my beautiful Bella I looked down at her from my position still above her. "Are you ready my love?" She nodded nervously. "I'm sorry" I whispered in her ear just before I bit her neck. As usual I was very careful not to get even a taste of her blood and sealed the wound with my venom.

I stayed there both of us naked for the first couple hours, but I could tell my family was getting restless to see her as well so I dressed us both and called them up. As soon as I moved away from her she began writhing in pain so I laid back down. Apparently my body temperature helps with the burn a little. I held as much of her body to mine as I could as my family walked in the door. I explained what I was doing and then Alice laid down on her other side against whatever I couldn't reach. I thanked her.

Over the next three days of the change Alice changed positions with everyone at least once, but I refused to move at all. I told her I would be with her through the whole thing and that's what I intend to do. Everyone came back into the room when we were nearing the end and as her heart gave it's last thump she opened her eyes and looked directly into mine.

Bella's POV

The burning was horrible, agonizing, but I wouldn't let myself scream. I knew that every scream I let out would torture Carlisle. At one point near the beginning it got much worse for a few minutes, but then started getting better again. While I was burning on the inside I felt like I was being bathed in ice on the outside and that made a world of difference.

After what seemed like an eternity the pain stopped along with my heart and I knew I was done. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle directly in front of me. I gasped. How many times had I thought him beautiful when I was a human? I was a fool. I never knew real beauty until this moment. I looked around the room to see the rest of my family. Jasper and Emmett were standing in front of the others almost like they were protecting them from something. I sat up quickly looking around. "What's wrong?" I asked them as I scanned the area for a threat.

Jasper looked at me puzzled. "You're much more controlled than I thought you would be."

"I told you she would be fine, now relax guys." Alice said as she bounded out from behind Jasper and tackled me back on the bed. I squeezed her tightly like I always do and she squeaked in pain. I let go immediately. "Sorry! I forgot how strong I would be now."

Everyone laughed and I couldn't help but join in. Carlisle started asking me questions about the pain and when I told him about the ice bath feeling and how much better it was everyone smiled at me. Carlisle told be how he and the others held me the entire time and that it must have been the cold from their bodies helping to relieve the burn. I thanked them all.

"Bella aren't you thirsty?" Jasper asked perplexed.

I winced in pain. "Well it wasn't so bad until you mentioned it. Thanks Jazz." Now everyone was looking at me confused. "What?" I asked.

"I've never seen a newborn that wasn't screaming in thirst the moment they wake up. This is just too weird. You should still go hunt though." Jasper told me.

"Do you want to go just the two of us or make it a family trip?" Carlisle asked me.

"Lets all go this time just in case you need to stop me from hurting anyone."

Jasper's POV

This is entirely too confusing. I don't know what to think of her. Maybe it's because she was prepared going in and knew what to expect? I just don't know. We are all headed out hunting and she is a natural. Of course she did make a bit of a mess, but not near as much as most on a first hunt. I can't help but be proud of her. I should have known our good luck couldn't last.

We were on our way home and we caught a whiff of human. Before we could even register what happened she took off. She is fast. None of us are going to be able to catch her in time. Shit. We promised her and look what is about to happen her first time out. As we were running towards her she suddenly changed direction holding her nose. If possible she is running even faster now. We turn and follow her. When she finally stops I am completely in awe. "So that's what human smells like" she said nervously. "At least now I know what to look out for."

All of our jaws hit the ground. Carlisle was the first to recover. "How did you do that? It takes us years to be able to resist a human scent like that."

"I don't know. I was running towards it thinking it was some kind of an animal and when I saw it was a human all I could think was, what if I know him from somewhere and I had to get away. I mean yeah it hurt my throat, but it wasn't unbearable."

"Amazing. We may not have to avoid civilization after all. Though I wouldn't suggest jumping right into a big city." Carlisle said as he laughed.

Bella sniffed the air again and took off this time towards a herd of deer. After we all drank our fill we headed towards the baseball clearing. The Volturi should be arriving in a few hours.

Bella's POV

When we arrived in the clearing the sun was just starting to rise. It wasn't a particularly cloudy day so I got to see the whole family sparkle. It was dazzling. Then I looked down at my arms and saw my sparkle. I started giggling and playing in the sun watching myself sparkle from all different angles. My family was in stitches laughing at me, but they were just having fun not making fun of me. At least Carlisle wasn't making fun of me. I could feel that much. I felt so carefree.

Apparently I was more distracted than I thought because I heard a few more laughs join into the mix. I didn't even hear them arrive. I turned and saw the Volturi arriving and sprinted back to Carlisle and half hid behind him. "Hello Bella. I am Aro. It's wonderful to meet you. Immortality suits you well." He held his hand out for me to take.

I smirked and took his hand. When he looked at me curiously I said, "You can't read my mind, no one can."

"Amazing. You are a shield. I assume Carlisle told you of my ability?"

"No I can just see it. I can see Alice and Jasper's abilities too." I wasn't sure if Rosalie wanted anyone to know of her ability so I didn't say anything about that. When he looked at me strangely I asked, "Isn't that normal?"

"Not at all my dear. Many of us don't even have one gift and yet you have two. Incredible. Can you tell me of any other gifts you see here?"

I looked at the other two out front. Marcus and Caius I assumed. I pointed to Marcus, "He sees relationships" I looked around at the others. I saw a small girl standing behind the rest. "She causes pain and the boy next to her numbs it, but there's something else with him. An absence of anything? That can't be right."

"Ah my dear, but it is. He doesn't only take away pain, he takes away all of your senses."

I didn't know what to say to that exept "Wow." I looked around again and noticed the man standing a bit away from the main group. "He is drawn towards things he wants. Is he a tracker like James?" I assumed Aro had seen the incident with James in Edward's mind so he would know what I meant.

"Yes he is. This is wonderful. I have only seen one other with gifts like yours. I know you don't want to leave your family so I won't ask it of you, but I do want you to know that we would love to have you in the guard if you decide that's what you want. I do have an offer for you though. We could really use someone with your ability to see gifts. Too often we have to figure things out as we go. Would you be willing to consult on new members of the guard? Just to come out and see what their gifts are." He looked at me hopefully.

I turned to Carlisle and thought to him 'Should I do it?' He thought back 'If you would like to. It's completely up to you love'. I thought for a moment and then turned back to Aro. "I would like to wait at least a year before I travel to ensure that I am safe around humans. After that I would be willing as long as I have the time. I plan to go to college at some point and then probably get a job so I won't be able to get away at the drop of a hat. If you would be willing to work around me on that I wouldn't mind helping you out, but I would like something in return." I am so glad that I have a bargaining chip. Maybe I can have Charlie back in my life. "I want to tell my father about our world. What we are. I am all he has left in his life and he isn't taking my 'death' very well. I can assure you that he will never tell a soul. He is very trustworthy."

"Ah dear Bella. I don't think that will be possible. Is there anything else that you want that we can give you in return for your help?"

"If I may, Aro, I might have a solution here. There is a tribe in the area that can become shape-shifters. The father of one of them is a good friend of Bella's father. If they will allow him to know about them, then could he be considered trustworthy enough to hold our secret as well?" Carlisle spoke up.

"Let us discuss this for a moment. We will return." The Volturi and their guard turned and ran into the forest out of earshot.

I turned to Carlisle. "Thank you so much."

"I would do anything to make you happy my love. This wouldn't be possible at all if they didn't need your services so badly, but since they do we have a chance. I don't want you to get your hopes up though. Even if they do agree we still have to get the wolves to as well." I couldn't believe I got so lucky. What were the chances that I would have a gift that they needed so badly as to bargain for.

We waited a few moments before they came back and Aro came to me and said, "We have come to an agreement. If the shape-shifters agree to tell their secret you may tell ours, _but _we will keep an eye on the situation. If he does not keep his silence _we_ will take care of the situation and quickly."

"Take care of the situation how?" I don't think I want to know but I have to ask.

"He will be eliminated. Oh and you must notify us if and when you tell him." At least I could still decide not to tell him so I agreed. Aro then turned to the guard. "We came here to eliminate a human who knows too much. As you can all see, said human no longer exists. Our duty here is finished."

He then turned back to us. "Farewell friends. I hope to see you again soon. Bella dear, we'll be in touch."

Before they left I remembered something. "Aro? I would also like to request that Edward and I never see each other and he never knows that I am helping you."

"Of course. You are both to valuable to lose over such a trivial matter." And then they left. I jumped into Carlisle's arms and kissed him passionately. I am so happy. Now we just have to find the wolves and hopefully convince them to let my father in on the secret so that I can.


	9. Secrets

Chapter 9: Secrets

Carlisle's POV

I brought Bella with me to the treaty line. She would need to plead her case with the wolves. It would probably mean more coming from her than from me. As we approached we heard a howl. We waited as usual for Sam to arrive. He eyed Bella suspiciously. "Is it safe for her to be out?"

"She has incredible self-control. She seems to have skipped her ravenous newborn years entirely."

"How is that possible?"

"My theory is that it's because she knew what she was getting into and prepared herself mentally for it. There aren't many who go through the change willingly with prior knowledge of what to expect. Still to be on the safe side, she never ventures out without an escort."

Sam seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose that's possible. So why is it you wanted to see me?"

I sighed and prepared myself to tell the story. We agreed that since I know the Volturi better and am the leader of the coven that I would relay the meeting and then she could make the request. "The Volturi have just left. It appears Bella has a talent that they desperately need. We were able to make a deal with them where she would consult for them if they allowed her to tell Charlie about our world and that she is still alive. They had one condition though. You have to tell him about yourselves first. If he accepts that without much trouble then we can tell him about us. I think that if we are going to do this that is the best way anyway, because if he refuses to keep quiet about the vampire world the Volturi will have no choice but to eliminate him."

I turned to Bella and she took her chance. "Please Sam. I'm all Charlie has left and from what I hear he is taking my death very hard. He deserves this chance."

"I don't know if I can take the risk. What happens if he freaks out and refuses to keep our secret. This puts us in a very difficult situation."

I thought for a moment. "What if we set it up in a way that I, as a physician, would be able to convince Charlie that he hit his head and imagined it?"

"How would we do that?"

I bit my lip. This was going to be the hard part. There was a way to do it but I would have to be allowed on the reservation for it. "Well I have a general plan, but I'm not sure if you will like it. It can at least be a starting point and we can work something out from there if we can. Since Charlie and Billy are good friends it should be easy to have Charlie come down to the reservation one day. Jake runs in the house in his wolf form, phases back to human and pretends not to know Charlie was there. Billy gives him the general run down. If he takes it badly he can be knocked out and I'll come in and wake him up and tell him that he tripped and hit his head."

"That would involve you being on the reservation."

"Yes, but there isn't anywhere else that the wolves would run around phasing in front of anyone. I am open to other suggestions though."

Sam sighed and thought for a moment. "I agree that is the best plan and could very well work. I would have to speak with the elders about this though. The risk is high enough that they need to have their say as well. Meet me back here in 24 hours and we will discuss this further. You have to come alone though. I can vouch for your safety, but I don't know how they will react to Bella. They weren't very happy with my decision to allow her exception, even though they agreed that it was necessary."

I thanked him and Bella and I headed home. Finally I have a chance to be alone with her for the first time since she started the change. Time to put my other plan into action now that the Volturi are out of the way. I took her through the woods to a beautiful waterfall and kissed her passionately. I would never get tired of the feel of her lips on mine.

"This place is beautiful Carlisle." She exclaimed.

Well it's now or never. I took her hands in mine and said, "Bella, since I have fallen in love with you my whole world has changed. You make me feel alive again, young again. For the first time in centuries I find myself happy." I got down on one knee and looked into her eyes. "Bella, my love, will you marry me?"

As I watched the look of shock on her face, my heart plummeted. It's too soon. I should have waited. I ruined everything. Then suddenly she launched herself at me and knocked us both onto the ground screaming "YES!"

I started laughing. A deep joyous laugh. I can't remember ever laughing like that. She really does bring out the best in me. I rolled her underneath me and brushed her hair out from her face. "I love you so much my beautiful Bella." When she claimed my lips with hers I felt like I could fly. "I love you too Carlisle. More than you could imagine." We just laid there making love for hours and then got up and went home to tell the family. If Alice hasn't already that is.

Alice's POV

I came out of my vision to glance around the room. Most of the family were around the house doing their own things, but I called them all down to the living room. "We have to get set up for a party."

"What kind of party?" Esme asked me.

I couldn't help but smirk. Bella and Carlisle wouldn't mind me telling on them so I had no reason not to. "An engagement party for Bella and Carlisle!" Esme and Rose squealed very girlishly while Emmett and Jasper high-fived each other. We all got to work and had everything ready with a couple hours. I zoned out into a vision and when I came back I told them "Ten minutes"

Ten minutes later Bella and Carlisle walked into the house and looked around in shock. Esme, Rose and I all tackled Bella yelling "Congratulations!"

Emmett and Jasper clapped Carlisle on the back as Emmett said "Good one Dad!" Then of course we all switched. Emmett picked Bella up and swung her around in circles until Jasper yelled "Come on Em. My turn!" As soon as Emmett put her down Jasper scooped her up in a big hug. After a few minutes Jasper said "Ok can we tone down the excitement just a little bit. If I start squealing like a girl I'm gonna start getting violent." We all couldn't help but laugh. We turned on the music and started the party.

Bella's POV

I am having a great time at the party. I can't believe that Alice put this all together so quickly. I spent most of the night dancing with Carlisle. He totally surprised me. Who knew he was into classic rock? When the song Waiting for a girl like you came on he sang into my ear as we danced. He has got the most beautiful voice. And he is such an amazing dancer. He can even fast dance! I never would have thought that of the quiet reserved doctor. I suppose when you have eternity you can sure learn a lot.

I looked around the room at everyone having fun. I saw Esme sitting on the couch watching us all dance and laughing. I couldn't help but feel bad that she was left out. I had seen Jazz and Em dancing with her at points, but being uneven was annoying. We really need to help her find her mate. I put my lips to Carlisle's ear and spoke softly enough that no one else could hear me. "I'm gonna go take a break. You should ask Esme to dance." He looked over at her and then kissed me softly on the lips.

I saw him bow lightly and hold out his hand to her. I couldn't help but giggle. Even after all this time he's still a perfect gentleman. They danced together for a few hours and then it was time for Carlisle to meet the wolves again. "Be careful." I told him.

"Don't worry. Sam has vouched for my safety and he is the only one who can give the order to attack. I'll be fine. I'll let you know what was decided as soon as I get back." He kissed me again and then left.

Carlisle's POV

I reached the treaty line again. It seems like I'm meeting with the wolves constantly lately. I saw Sam coming with the three elders; Billy Black, Eli Uley, and Jonas Call. I bowed before the elders out of respect. "I assume that Sam has relayed our request."

Billy Black was the spokesperson. "Yes he has. We wanted to speak to you personally though. Why is this so important to you? All of you have left your families behind. Why does this one matter?" It seems Billy is still holding grudges.

"All I had was my father and had he known what I had become he would have killed me without hesitation. The rest of the family that I changed were all barely alive when I found them and mostly had no one left. Bella is the only person I have known to have chosen this life and we were just lucky enough to have a bargaining tool to allow her father in on the secret. She wants her father in her life, and all I want is for her to be happy."

"What if these Volturi change their minds and tell you that you must turn him as well like with Bella?"

"They won't. With Bella there was never any permission to tell her. They didn't know about it beforehand. Only the Volturi can make exceptions to the laws and since this exception was made they won't go back on it."

"You're sure of this?" I nodded so he continued. "I have dealt very little with you or your family, but Sam seems to trust you and he does not trust easily. I don't like the idea of having any vampires on our lands, but I will allow you and only you in order to carry out this plan of yours. My son and I will do our parts and you will be called if you are needed. Make sure you are nearby and available all day tomorrow. Also, if Bella is going to see her father she must be escorted to ensure his safety. You may trust her control but we don't"

"Thank you very much. We all appreciate this more than you know."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Charlie. He is not doing well at all with Bella's loss. If there is a way to help him then I will do it as long as I can be assured of his safety. We will call you."

I know a dismissal when I hear it so I left not even bothered by the rudeness of it. I sprinted home and scooped Bella up in my arms and swung her around. "They said yes!" She began dry sobbing in happiness. "I am very happy too love, but don't get your hopes up too high yet. If he takes it badly we will have to convince him that he was hallucinating and scrap the plan. I think he can handle it, but there is no way to be sure."

"At least we are making progress though. The chances keep getting better and better." She said.

BACK IN VOLTERRA

Aro's POV

As we walked back into the castle I found Edward waiting in the throne room. "Is it done?" he asked. I motioned for Renata to withdraw her mental shield and allowed him to see Bella as an immortal playing in the sun when we arrived and then my speech to the guard about how the human no longer existed. He became angry. "We had a deal. We both signed the contract. You didn't live up to your part."

"Ah but Edward we did. The contract was worded in such a way that her being an immortal already when we arrived still fulfilled our end of the bargain. You are still bound by that contract."

"The hell I am!" He began to storm out.

I grabbed him by his neck and slammed him on the floor pinning him there. I began speaking with all the malice I could put in my voice. "You listen to me. Your abilities may be valuable to me but I will not hesitate to kill you if you go back on your contract. The terms are clear. If you try to leave or go outside of your duties here then you forfeit your life. I don't care how valuable you are if you continue acting like such a petulant little child. Did you honestly think I would allow you to ruin the happiness that Carlisle has spent almost four hundred years looking for? You know how slim the chances are that vampires survive without their mates. Your willingness to kill her and by extension him disgusts me. You are a part of this guard now and you will do your duty here and if I catch you causing any trouble for them in any way you will be executed without another thought."

"She is not his mate. She is my mate and her life belongs to me."

"She is not your mate. Marcus has confirmed that. They have a bond stronger than any of us have ever seen. All you have for her is a childish obsession. If you do not grow up then you will seal your own fate. Now get out of my sight. I will call for you when I have need of you." I called forth some of the guard to escort him to his room and give him his new wardrobe. I also assigned a watch to be placed on him at all times. I don't want to kill him. He is right in thinking that he is valuable to me, but I can't allow him to get out of control either. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I didn't think vampires could get headaches. I wonder if his value is worth it.

BACK IN FORKS

Charlie's POV

I have to go spend the day with Billy today. I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to sit here and sulk, but if I don't get out sometime they are going to worry. I miss my Bella. She was all I had left. I have to go on though. I can't let Billy see how depressed I am. As I pull up at his house I force myself to seem more upbeat.

Billy and I have been sitting around talking for a few minutes when the door slams open and a giant wolf runs in. The wolf sees me and stops in his tracks. I am just reaching for my gun when the wolf turns into Jacob! "Sorry dad. I didn't realize we had company." He says. Like it's perfectly normal for a wolf to turn into a boy.

Billy turns to me and says, "I guess I have a little explaining to do."

"I'll say. What's going on here? How is this possible?"

"Well see our tribe is descended from wolves. It is a carefully guarded secret that some of our youngsters can turn into wolves themselves. They are called protectors. They don't hurt humans though so don't worry. You have to swear to me that you will never tell a soul though Charlie. This is very important."

I stuttered for a few minutes trying to wrap my mind around things. I don't understand how it's possible, but I've seen the proof with my own eyes. They don't hurt people though so I guess it's not a problem. "Sure I'll keep it secret. Don't worry." Then I looked back at Jake. "Can I see again?" Jake laughed and turned into a wolf again. "Wow. You're huge!" I exclaimed. I've never heard a wolf laugh before. It's a very strange sound. I looked at Billy and smiled. "This is actually kind of cool."

Jake and Billy sighed with relief. "There's more we have to tell you Charlie since you took the news about us so well." Billy looked to Jake to explain.

"Well the thing is Bella isn't actually dead. Well technically she is, but not. Geez this is confusing. She is walking and talking and is herself so for the sake of this discussion we'll say she's not dead. She had to fake her death to save her life and yours and really the entire town's. It's a very long story and I can't tell you much more than that. That is for Bella to tell you, but she is worried that you will hate her for doing it."

Ok that is too much for my heart to handle. I felt the blackness overtake me. As I woke I heard voices. "No he took the news about us well. There's no concern there. It was finding out that Bella was alive, in a way, that threw him."

"Perfectly understandable. Well he seems to be alright so I'll go ahead and get out of here. I really hope he's not angry at Bella."

As I heard the door close I finally had the strength to open my eyes and sit up. "So let me get this straight. Bella's dead, but she's not dead? How?"

"That's not our story to tell. Let's just say we aren't the only so-called mythical creatures in the world. Bella can tell you the whole story if you want to see her."

"Of course I want to see her! You said she faked her death to save us all. I can't be mad at her for that. I am mad at her for not letting me in on it to begin with though. She could have told me and saved me all this pain."

"She couldn't tell you Charlie. Not without sentencing you to death anyway. It's not her fault. The only reason we knew is because it involved us as well."

"Well I'm still not happy, but I can accept it. I just want to see her. Can you call her here?"

"We can't call her here. We don't allow her kind on the reservation, and especially not her since she is so new to that life. I can have her meet you at your house though, but she will have an escort for your protection."

"For my protection? Why?"

"It's complicated. Just trust me. You go on home and I'll have her come by soon."


	10. Reunion

Chapter 10: Reunion

Bella's POV

I was so nervous waiting for Billy's call. I just knew he was going to say that my dad was mad at me for pretending to be dead. I knew that he would be glad I wasn't, but I didn't know if he would ever want to see me again anyway.

Finally Billy called. My dad wants to see me. He wants to know. I'm glad that Jasper will be going along to keep track of how well I'm controlling my bloodlust and Emmett is going along because if need be we will need his strength to stop me, and of course Carlisle wouldn't let me go without him. Alice says everything will work out and I won't have any problems, and I know that you should never bet against Alice, but I would much prefer to be safe. I hunted this morning so at least the thirst wouldn't be as bad. According to Carlisle the scent will burn my throat though, but if that's the price to see my dad I'll take it.

We got to the house and I bit my lip as I rang the doorbell. Charlie flung the door open and grabbed me in a giant hug. I held my breath. I wasn't counting on this. I should have though. After a moment he pulled back. "Bells you're so cold. And you're hard as a rock. And your eyes. They are gold. What are you?"

I laughed nervously. "Can we sit down first?" Charlie and I sat on the couch while the others stood close to me. I took a deep breath. Whoa, bad idea. Oh my god he smells so good. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I gave him a look of gratitude. Might as well just get it out. "Dad I'm a vampire." He scooted as far away from me on the couch as he could and I watched him put his hands around his neck as if guarding it. I let out a little chuckle. "Don't worry dad. We don't drink human blood. We all drink animal blood instead."

"You can do that?"

"Most don't. Apparently animal blood isn't near as good as human blood and it takes a really really long time before we don't crave human blood anymore, but we always control ourselves. It's harder for me since I'm new to all this which is why they are here to help."

Charlie looked at my escorts. "So you're all vampires?" Everyone nodded. "Bells you gotta tell me what's going on honey. How did all this happen?"

"Okay but this is a long story so let me just get it all out then you can ask questions when I'm finished okay?" At his nod I continued. "When I moved here I met Edward. I knew there was something different about him when he literally pushed Tyler's van away from me before it hit me especially since he got from one end of the lot to the other in under two seconds. I flirted part of the answer out of Jake. He told me that there was a scary story his tribe tells about the 'cold ones' I looked it up and it all fit. The Cullens were vampires. It didn't scare me away though. I got close with them until Edward left after a little mishap at my birthday party. I got a paper cut and lets just say I cleared the room." I laughed a little. "He decided that it wasn't safe for me to be around him anymore, but the rest of the family disagreed with him. They have all saved my life so many times it's not funny. Well after he left I still wanted to be a vampire. I just feel like I fit in here in a way I've never fit in anywhere before. Edward would never allow me to even think about it, but when he left he no longer had a say. We had a good plan. We were originally going to wait until I graduated so that we could say I went off to college and I could still keep in touch with you over the phone and you would know I was alive and happy. Then I fell in love with Carlisle" I reached up and touched his hand that was resting on my shoulder, "and we decided to wait until I finished college so I would be the same age as him." Charlie looked like he was about to speak so I cut him off. "just let me finish the story dad then you can ask your questions. Then Edward came back though. When I refused to take him back, he found out I was with Carlisle. That's when Carlisle stopped him from hurting me. When he found out that Carlisle was planning to change me he decided to go to the Volturi. They are the rulers of the vampire world. One of their first laws is that humans not know of our existence, so he made a bargain with them to come after me. He felt that I was better off dead than changed. Luckily Carlisle here was friends with the Volturi and they called and warned him. The only way out was for me to be changed before they got here and they couldn't put it off any longer than two weeks. If they hadn't taken Edward's deal he would have gone to someone who had an entire army of almost 150 well trained vampires to come after us all and they would have wiped out the entire town along with us. Since I couldn't just disappear in the middle of my senior year we had no choice but to fake my death. I'm too different to be able to pass as myself without suspicion not to mention the facts that newborn vampires are always too consumed by their thirst to be able to be around humans without killing them. We don't know why I'm different but Carlisle thinks it's because I wanted this life and prepared myself mentally. We are allowed to tell you because of a deal we made with the Volturi so you don't need to be worried about anyone coming after you for it."

"Wow. That is some story. I have so many questions I don't know where to begin. So Edward was able to cross the parking lot at super speed and push the van away from you. Are all vampires that strong and fast? Are there any other superhuman things you can do?"

"We all have the strength and speed, we also have super hearing and sense of smell. We can hear every sound for miles even the rustling of leaves and the flapping wings of birds. We can smell everything as well which helps us track our prey and has helped the family find me when I was in danger many times. Everyone has a different scent. It takes a little time to get used to it. At the moment I can only follow the scent of the family and now probably you. We are also difficult to kill and are immortal. Some vampires also have special abilities. For example Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, Rose can see relationship bonds, Jasper here can feel and control emotions, and I actually have two abilities. I am a shield. My mind is impenetrable. Edward never could read my mind and I will also be able to create a physical shield once I practice with it. I also have the ability to see what gifts someone has. That is the ability I bartered with the Volturi to allow you to know. I will have to go out there and consult when they recruit new guard members to see their gifts."

"That's pretty cool." Suddenly Charlie got a look on his face like he was remembering something. "Last year. All those killings. Was that the Cullens?" He looked panicked almost.

"No Dad. That was a group of nomad vampires that the Cullens drove off. One of them apparently had too much interest in me though. That's what really happened in Phoenix. I had to lead him away from you first before they could lead him away from me but he found me anyway. The Cullens saved me and killed him though. The Cullens don't hurt people."

"Ok lets move on to this falling in love with Dr. Cullen. I don't know how I feel about this." He turned to Carlisle and asked "How old are you anyway."

"In human years I am 23. That's how old I was when I was bitten and frozen in age. In actuality I am" Carlisle paused a moment to think, "384 years old."

Charlie's jaw hit the floor. "And I thought Edward was too old for her." He muttered.

I laughed. "Actually Dad Edward was 107. He was bitten when he was 17 though. It's different for vampires though. See humans fall in and out of love all the time, but vampires only have one true mate. A lot of vampires don't find their mate for hundreds of years and vampires don't usually live on after their mate is gone. They usually go to the Volturi and request death."

"That's horrible. People don't just commit suicide when someone they love dies."

"Vampires do. See humans can move on and find love again. Even if it's not the same as the first time they can still be happy. Vampires are frozen in time. It takes a true and complete soulmate to reach through and once that is gone we would have to live for eternity in pain and despair and it's just not worth it. The pain would never lessen. The loss would be felt every day just as strong as it was the first day. It's impossible to move on and be happy ever again."

"So Carlisle is your true soulmate?"

"Yes dad. He is."

"Well I guess I can't argue with that then. What about Esme though? I thought he was married to her."

"That was all part of the human facade. They needed a mom to pull off the foster family image. It's the only way we can live among humans without being too suspicious. Once it becomes clear that we don't age we move on to another place."

"Okay. I need some time to think about this Bells. Come to terms with it. This is a lot of information on an old man's shoulders."

"Okay dad. That's fine, but you have to know that you can never tell a soul about any of this. You can talk to the shape-shifters and Billy of course since they already know, but no one who doesn't already know can know. If this gets out the Volturi will have no choice but to step in."

"And do what?" I looked around the room nervously at my new family hoping for a little help here. Charlie saw that and said "Never mind. I get the picture. I do have one more question though. Would it be possible for me to become like you? I don't know if I want that yet mind you but if I decide I do would it be possible?"

I looked at Carlisle. "Physically possible yes, but we have a treaty with the tribe. We can not kill or even change humans or we will open ourselves up for war. The only reason they allowed an exception for Bella was the threat from the Volturi and the fact that she wanted it all along. I don't know if they would allow another exception." Carlisle explained.

"If they did?" Charlie asked.

"If they did then I would sit down with you and make sure that you make an informed decision. There is a lot about this world that you don't know and it's not a decision to be made lightly. If you decide after all that that you still want to be one of us and the wolves give their permission than yes I would be willing to change you."

Charlie nodded. "I'll think about that. But in the meantime I need to rest and let everything sink in. I'll call you tomorrow kay Bells?"

"Okay dad. I love you."

When he got up to give me another hug he noticed the pained look on my face. "You alright kiddo?"

"Yeah I'm okay. My throat just burns with the scent of human blood. I'm in control though."

"Is it okay to hug you?"

"Of course. I just have to hold my breath for now. It'll get easier with time though." He gave me a hug and we left to go home. Carlisle called Aro on the way to update him on the situation.

Jasper's POV

I am amazed with Bella's control. Spending that long around a human still give me twinges of pain and she is only a few days old and could even hug him. She did almost lose it at one point. I should have warned her not to take such a deep breath, but she came back to herself as soon as I put my hand on her shoulder. I could tell how grateful she was. I can imagine how much her thirst must have been calling her the whole time though. She is a lot stronger than she looks. I was surprised that she admitted to Charlie how much trouble she was having not to kill him. I almost laughed. I expected him to freak out, but he just wanted to make things easier on her. Now I know where she gets her strangeness from. There aren't many humans who wouldn't have a complete panic attack at that, but her father is so much like her.

I wonder if he will choose our life. If the wolves will even allow him to choose our life. That would certainly make things more interesting and Bella would be ecstatic. Once we get home I tell her. "See I told you it would be fine."

"I almost lost it there for a minute. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there Jazz. Thanks so much." She hugged me tightly.

"I think you would have gotten yourself back under control. You're stronger than you think you are. I'm glad I was able to help though."

"It was easier than I thought it would be I'll admit. I mean it still burned so bad and part of me wanted nothing more than to just drink him dry, but it wasn't near as hard to keep control as I thought it would be after all the newborn horror stories I heard."

"I don't know how you do it, maybe Carlisle's theory was right. Maybe you thought it would be so hard so you try extra hard to counter it. I don't know, but you have better control even than I used to. Just trust yourself. We'll still be there just in case of course, but don't worry so much."

Esme came in at that moment and said "We are all very proud of you Bella. You are a true Cullen now."

Charlie's POV

I had a lot of trouble getting to sleep that night. Information overload is not conducive to getting a good night's sleep. It seems like I thought of more questions every two seconds. This is so surreal. The most important thing I've been thinking of though is whether I might ever want to be a vampire too. I know I can't make the decision for sure yet without knowing more but do I want to know more. Is this something that I might want based on what I do know. It would be nice to be strong and fast like that, but I would have to leave Forks. I've lived here all my life. Can I just up and leave? I don't know. I'd have Bella and the Cullens minus Edward that I've met seem great so maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be with them. If I were really honest with myself the main reason I never left Forks is because I don't know anyone anywhere else, but if I did this I would have a whole huge family with me. Do I want to live forever though? I might get bored, but then Carlisle has lived almost four hundred years and seems perfectly happy. If I had forever I would be able to find things to do with my life. I've never really bothered throwing myself into reading or learning because I always knew that once I got started I'd never have enough time to do everything I wanted. I could have eternity to do whatever I want to do. That might be nice. I don't know how I'd feel about drinking blood though. Of course Bella was always so squeamish that even the sight of blood made her ill and now she seems fine with drinking it. Maybe if I'm a vampire I won't mind it so much either. There's no question that if I do decide to do this I would follow the Cullens' diet. I'm too much of a cop through and through to ever kill a person. I think I do want to know more. It might be fun. With that thought I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up my first thought was to go see Billy. I need to tell him that I might decide to join the Cullens. There is really no point in making a decision if the tribe would never allow it. When I got to Billy's house I was suddenly nervous. It finally dawned on me the meaning of the treaty. If there was a treaty then it means they were enemies at one point. I need to know more about the treaty first. Why it was there to begin with. I would just have to ask Billy. "The Cullens mentioned something about a treaty with you guys. Why do they need a treaty?"

"The reason our ancestor's became wolves was to fight off vampires preying on the tribe. Ever since then vampires have been our mortal enemies and our only purpose was to protect people from them. When the Cullens came they swore they only drank the blood of animals, but we never really trusted them so we created a treaty. If they bite a human then we are free to hunt and kill them. The treaty was made by my father seventy five years ago."

"They were here before then?"

"Apparently they always come back every so often. This is their favorite home unfortunately."

"But surely you know that they are different now. What if the human wants to become one of them. They still can't bite them?"

"Why are you asking all this Charlie?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"I might decide I want to be one of them too and I need to know that's an option if I want it."

"I don't think you realize what you're asking here. You know what they are. You can't possibly want that."

"I don't want to hurt people, but the Cullens don't hurt people. Just animals. We all eat meat. Does that make them any worse than us?"

"Not exactly, but we don't have to constantly fight our urges to kill people either."

"I don't know about you but there have been plenty of people I've put away that I've felt an overwhelming urge to kill. I don't act on it though and neither do they."

"It's in their nature to kill though. You would be fighting against your very nature all the time."

"There are many who say that it's in the human's nature to kill. Look how many wars we've been in, how many murders there are. We are no worse than they are."

"But they don't have laws against it. Even the Cullens associate with killers even if they don't kill"

"That's true. I haven't completely decided yet either way. Carlisle told me that he wouldn't even consider it even with permission unless I learned everything I could about their world and made a completely informed decision."

Billy looked surprised. "He said that? He wasn't trying to talk you into it?"

"No he wasn't. I was the one who brought it up actually. That's when he told me about the treaty and that we would need your permission before we even considered it."

"I must say I'm a little shocked at that. I assumed that he wanted to get as many people to join him as he could. Maybe I haven't give them enough credit."

"Actually with the exception of Bella everyone he's ever turned has been dying already and beyond saving. He said that 'it's not a decision to be made lightly' and he won't turn anyone unless they are positive they truly want it or have no choice."

"Why would you want this to begin with?" He asked. I explained all the reasons I thought of last night and all the things I had talked through with myself. I told him all about the conversations yesterday as well.

Billy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Alright I'll make this deal with you. I want to sit in on these sessions where they tell you about their world. Have the right to offer my own questions and arguments. If you all allow this and when all is said and done it is what you truly want we will permit it."

I thanked Billy and we went to watch the game. I would call Carlisle tonight about Billy's terms and ask him about it.


	11. Decisions

Chapter 11: Decisions

Charlie's POV

Billy wanted to be with me when I asked Carlisle about our deal so he came home with me. I called Carlisle and asked him to come over. He asked if I wanted Bella to come too and I said not this time. We had something to talk about first. I didn't want to get Bella's hopes up.

When Carlisle came into the living room I began to speak. "I decided that I want to know more about your world and decide if that's what I want. I went to talk to Billy about allowing it if that's what I wanted. He agreed on one condition. He has to be allowed to sit in on all of our talks and be allowed to voice his own opinions."

Carlisle gave Billy a look that seemed like a cross between shock and confusion. "Of course. As someone who already knows of our existence I have no objections to him knowing whatever he wishes to know."

Billy scoffed. "If you have no problems with it then why did you never talk to any of the others anything when they made the treaty."

Carlisle shrugged. "They never asked. They never wanted to know. We were just glad they weren't going to attack us and didn't want to push the issue."

"Why would it have mattered. There were seven of you and three of them. You could have won easily if they attacked and you could have justified it to yourselves too."

"I abhor violence Mr. Black. In any form. That's why I became a doctor. My family and I have never wanted any trouble from anyone. As long as we were left in peace we would have agreed to almost anything."

Billy looked stunned. He looked like he wasn't sure whether to believe it but couldn't find any evidence not to. He narrowed his eyes at Carlisle. "If that's the case then why would you agree to change Charlie against the treaty."

"I agreed to change him only if you agreed and only if that was his decision after knowing all of the facts. Some of us enjoy this life and some don't. I don't want to diminish anyone's choice."

"How could any good person enjoy being a blood sucking monster."

"I have never enjoyed the thirst. I have never tasted a drop of human blood in my life and have mastered that part of it. I drink from animals the same way you eat animals. I see no problem with that. What I enjoy about this life is having eternity to read and learn new things. I have lost count of how many college degrees I have gotten over the years. I love being a part of history and watching it unfold. I love seeing how things change. Art, fashion, entertainment, the way the human race is evolving and I get to see it all not just read about it in textbooks hundreds of years later. I enjoy how my enhanced abilities allow me to help save someone's life in the hospital and make people's lives better. I enjoy having eternity to spend with the people I love, my family, my mate. That is what I love about this life."

If Billy was stunned before that is nothing to how he looks now. I turned to Billy and said. "See. He can be trusted. I don't know whether I want this life or not yet, but I trust him to help me make the decision that is right for me."

Billy walked towards Carlisle and held out his hand. "I have misjudged you over the years. I still don't like your kind in general, but you and your family are good people and I have let my prejudice overshadow that. I would like to learn more about your world. I will never want to become one of you no matter how much I learn of course, but I would like to understand you better, and it can only help me to understand my enemy when others come to town who are not so trustworthy."

Carlisle took Billy's hand. "I can accept that and I will do you one better. If you ever need assistance against any vampires that are here to take human life you can call on me and my family and we will help you. While I do have friends that drink from humans they all know that this area is off limits. This may only be one of our homes, but this is our favorite home. We come here as often as we can."

I had to speak up now. "Okay now that we are all friends. Carlisle why do you have friends who drink from humans if you so hate death and violence."

"I cannot change the world much as I would like to. Humans are still our natural food source. I try to convince as many as I can to change their diet, and I have succeeded in many cases. I will not take their choice away from them any more than I would take your choice from you about which world you would like to belong in. By being friends with them I can show them that there is another choice, and that my diet works well for myself and my family and we are happier for it. That will make more difference in the long run than all the preaching and ultimatums in the world."

"How many have you gotten to change their diet?"

"There is a family in Alaska, the Denali clan, They are six strong now. The most recent was one of the nomads that came through here last year. When James insisted on tracking Bella he left them and I sent him to the Denalis and he has been on that diet ever since. There is also a clan in South America. They are up to nine members. They prefer the rain forest for the variety of wildlife. There is also a family in Australia of four. Altogether I would say that I personally have influenced close to seventy vampires to change to a 'vegitarian' diet. Plus however many they have convinced since."

"It seems like you are doing some good. Probably more than you would be able to otherwise."

"I like to think so."

"Tell me about your 'human charade' as my daughter so delicately puts it."

"Well basically we find a place to settle, figure out a plan, and stay there until people start to notice that we don't age, then move on. Usually we are the foster family like we are here. As I am the leader of the family I am everyone's father figure no matter what relation we claim. Occasionally, we all pose as college students together. The 'kids' usually start in high school because the younger we start the longer we can stay. We have homes located all over the world and get new identification every time we move with new ages."

"How do you afford all that? Where do you get the ID's from"

"Well first off all I've worked almost constantly for over 300 years and most of that as a doctor. We are paid pretty well. Otherwise we have Alice, with her visions of the future the stock market is a good investment. Add to that interest over centuries and we have more money than we could ever know what to do with. As far as the identification goes we have a lawyer who shall remain nameless for his protection, who forges that stuff for us. We have been working with him for about thirty years and his father for fifty before that."

"He doesn't notice that you don't age?"

"No one asks questions if you wave enough money in their face least of all lawyers." Everyone laughed at the truth of that statement. "We also change up who he meets with so his suspicions don't get out of hand. He's of course suspicious anyway, but not as much as he would be if he saw the same person every time."

"Don't you miss friends and such when you move all the time?"

"I used to get very close to people. I am a very likable person, but after a while I just didn't want to deal with the pain anymore. I stopped getting close. I still associate with people of course, I enjoy being around people, but I'm usually careful not to get too close. Bella is actually the first human I've been close to in over a hundred years."

"That sounds like a very lonely life."

"It can be, but it's also very fulfilling. I get to see everything in the world. I may not get close to people, but I do get close to places. For example, I mentioned that Forks is my favorite home. Every seventy years or so I make sure to come back here and stay as long as I can. It seems like I never left. It's not something everyone would be happy with, but it works for us. It's the only way we can interact with humans at all, and something is better than nothing. It helps us keep a better grip on our humanity."

"I guess that makes sense. What are the differences between living as a vampire and living as a human?"

"Well I can give you a brief overview but you would need to talk to someone like Bella for anything detailed. It has been too long since I have been human and human memories are difficult to hold on to for our kind since everything is so much clearer. Looking back on human memories as a vampire is like watching a movie on a dusty screen. The memories fade with time. Our memories as a vampire are perfect, flawless. We can remember everything we have ever seen, done, read, felt and so on. Emotions are also much more powerful. If you'd like I can have Jasper give you a taste of what emotions feel like to us. We process information much faster so even though we run at speeds that would seem like a blur to you we can see everything clearly. The same with our sense of smell. We can process and separate in our minds thousands of different smells at once. We have to be very careful with our strength. What seems like a normal grip for us would reduce a steel pipe to rubble, but that becomes second nature after a while. The hardest thing to manage is the thirst. No matter how much you drink it is always there in the back of your throat. The uncomfortable tickle you feel in your throat when you first begin to get a cold is always there, but easy to ignore once you get used to it. Also we don't sleep. We don't need to because we never get tired."

"How does the rest of your family like being vampires?"

"They enjoy it for the most part though they all enjoy different aspects of it more than others. We all have our hobbies and an eternity to devote to them. It makes things much more fulfilling. You're welcome to talk to them and get their take on things as well. In fact, I encourage it. The more you know the better prepared you can be and the better decision you can make."

We all sat there talking for most of the day and then I asked Carlisle if Bella could come over. "She should hunt first. As a newborn she needs to hunt more often than the rest of us and especially before being near humans. I can have her hunt tonight and come by in the morning though."

Billy and I agreed and Carlisle left.

Bella's POV

Charlie is working this morning but he asked to see me yesterday so I'm headed over when he gets home. Carlisle won't tell me much about their talk. He says it's for Charlie to tell me if he wants to. They are actually trusting me to see Charlie alone. I am a little nervous but if nothing else I can do like I did on my first hunt. Hold my breath and run. He won't hold it against me.

I run to his house just as his cruiser pulls in and we step inside. As he starts talking to me I freeze and tense. He noticed that and asked me what was wrong. "There's been a vampire here." I told him.

"Your family has been in and out of here like forever Bells. Of course there was a vampire here."

I stopped and smelled the air again. "No not one of us. Someone else. I don't know the scent. I need to call Carlisle."

I pulled out my phone and when Carlisle answered I told him "You need to get to Charlie's right away."

I heard the air rushing by as he was running. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked. I'm sure he thought I lost control and hurt or killed my father.

"There's been a vampire here. One who's scent I don't know."

Almost as soon as I finished that thought Carlisle ran in the door and smelled the air. "Victoria" He hissed.

"Victoria?! What is she doing here? What does she want?"

"I don't know, love, but we'll take care of it. Charlie do you mind if we place a guard on your house? She was in the house so she is obviously either after you or Bella. Either way you need protection."

"Yeah sure. Who's Victoria?"

"One of the nomads that came through last year. James, the one we killed, was her mate. She is probably looking for revenge for his death. We will have at least one person on the house at all times and at least two more on standby to get here quickly if needed. I'll also call Sam and let them know that she is in the area. They may want to help guard your house too."

Charlie nodded and Carlisle turned to me. "Finish your visit Bella. I'll get Emmett and see if we can track her scent. Let someone know before you leave so someone can get over here and stand watch." I nodded.

After Carlisle left, Charlie turned to me. "You scared Bells?"

"Scared she's going to slip through somehow and hurt you yes. Scared of her no. I am getting better at my shield and I may not have fighting experience, but newborn vampires are twice as strong for the first year. I could take her if I have to. You have to promise me though if she comes here let someone get you out. Don't leave by yourself. She may have backup waiting for that, but if one of us or one of the wolves comes to get you out don't hesitate. Don't worry about me or any of us."

"I can't just leave you in danger Bells. I'm your father."

"You're also much more breakable than I am. Even if she rips me into pieces I can still be put back together. You can't."

"Then change me now. I'll help you fight."

"No. That's not an option. I won't let you make such a big decision out of fear or a desire to help. We will get rid of this threat first."

He sighed and apparently knew he was defeated. "Just be careful Bells. All of you. I thought I lost you once. I can't go through it again. Just out of curiosity though how do you kill a vampire if they can always be put back together again."

"Well first you have to rip them apart then burn the pieces until there is nothing left but ash. That's the only way."

Charlie and I sat there and talked for the rest of the afternoon. He asked a lot of questions about being a vampire and the change and if I regret my decision at all. At the end of it I had a pretty good idea of what he would choose but I knew he needed to talk to the rest of the family and get their stories first. I left feeling much better than I did when I arrived and quite proud of myself for not killing him.

Charlie's POV

It is a little annoying having mythical creatures patrolling around your house day and night. Knowing that everything you say or do can be heard by others is a little disconcerting. But if that's what it takes to keep me safe I have to put up with it. I decided to take this opportunity to get the stories of the rest of the family. I got up and went to the window. I know Rosalie is on patrol at the moment and wherever she is she will hear me if I speak at a normal voice so I ask if she wants to come in and keep me company. Once she is inside I ask for her story.

"My story isn't a happy one unfortunately. I was born in 1923. My parents were very rich and didn't really pay much attention to me until the time came to get me a husband. They ended up choosing a banker's son for me to marry and I was miserable. He was so cold. All I was to him was a trophy. One day he and his friends were around and he decided that he wanted to show off my body to them and told me to take my clothes off. When I refused they all started to beat me. Once I stopped moving they dumped me in an alley for dead. That's where Carlisle found me. He thought it was horrible that someone so young would die in such a brutal and unfair way and he wanted to give me another chance at happiness. Once I got past my newborn year and had a better handle on my thirst I decided to get revenge. I, like Carlisle have never tasted human blood, but I have killed. I killed my fiancee and his friends, but resisted the call of their blood. I couldn't stand the thought of having part of them inside me."

"Are you glad he saved you?"

"In most ways yes. There are things that I don't like. I was always a popular person. I love having a wide circle of friends. Now though I can't get too close to humans. Other than that this life is everything I've ever dreamed of. I have Emmett and I have him for eternity. My main hobby is cars and I have all the time in the world to devote to that. I also have a love of science. I actually have two medical degrees, but I don't have the tenacity like Carlisle to be so close to human blood all day every day so being a doctor is out. I have developed a few pharmaceuticals though. Knowing that I can make a difference makes me happy."

I thanked her for sharing that with me and we chatted for a while before I went up to bed. She went back out to keep watch.

The next day Jasper was on patrol so I called him in to get his story as well.

"I was a major during the civil war. One day I was evacuating a town and three breathtakingly beautiful women walked up to me. One of them looked me over and said 'you'll do nicely' and then bit me. I was put in charge of her newborn armies. Keeping control of newborns is a very risky business." He showed me hundreds of bite shaped scars. "It was much more difficult for me than most especially since we of course fed on humans. At the time I didn't know there was another way, but being able to feel the emotions of my victims as I killed them was horrifying for me. Eventually I got the nerve to run away. I fed only enough to keep me alive until I met Alice. She brought me to the Cullens and introduced me to their lifestyle and I have never been happier. At first I hated what I was, but now that I know there is a better way, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Carlisle told me that emotions are stronger as a vampire and that you could give me an example."

"Would you like to feel what Carlisle feels for Bella?" I nodded and then was overcome with emotion. The love was so powerful and strong and next thing I knew I lost consciousness. When I woke I heard Jasper's voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would affect you so strongly. I've never projected feelings as they are to a human before. Most of what I project is manufactured feelings which aren't near as strong. I'm so sorry."

I brushed off his concern. Feeling something like that, even if it was the only time I ever would is really a life-changing experience and was completely worth it. When I told him that he smiled and agreed with me. "That's one of the times I love what I can do. There are times that it is very difficult though. I tried going to a human funeral once and it took me weeks to recover from all the pain and sorrow even at human level. That's one reason that Alice is perfect for me. She is so upbeat and happy all the time. It takes a lot to get her down."

"Don't I know it." I laughed. Alice's spunk is truly unparalleled.

Alice's story was actually pretty boring. She didn't remember anything of her human life, then she woke up as a vampire, had a vision of Jasper and the Cullens, went to get Jasper and brought him to the Cullens. There was really no need to ask her how she enjoyed being a vampire. She was such a happy creature I doubt there was much that could make her unhappy.

I heard about how Esme jumped off a cliff trying to kill herself after her infant son died and how Emmett was mauled by a bear and then carried a hundred miles by Rosalie. None of them seemed discontent with their life. There were things they liked and disliked of course, but they were happy. According to Carlisle feeding on animal blood is less satisfying physically, but allows for much more fulfilling lives.

I've decided that I want to be changed. Once this threat from Victoria is dealt with. They won't let me decide until after that.


	12. Fight

Chapter 12: Fight

Bella's POV

We set up a system to keep watch on Charlie's house. One of us would be on duty at a times and all of our phones would be pre-programmed with a text message alert where all we would have to do is press send. We wouldn't want her to realize that help is coming too soon. She's just too slippery to take chances on. Carlisle cornered me before I left for my first shift. "Bella love. I need you to be careful. I have a feeling she might attack when you are on watch if it's you she wants. Just be ready to send me that message and stay alert."

I kissed him softly. "Don't worry babe. I'll be careful."

When I got to Charlie's to relieve Emmett, Billy was there hanging out for the evening. That's good. At least if worse comes to worse I can count on the wolves to help. Billy looked at me nervously. "Are you sure it's safe for you to be here alone?"

"I'm fine Billy. I'm in complete control. If I had any doubts at all I wouldn't take the risk."

He looked like he wasn't sure whether or not to believe me but then Charlie spoke up. "She's been here alone plenty of times, Billy. She's ok."

Billy nodded tersely. He obviously didn't trust me, but I can't really blame him. He has been conditioned his entire life to hate vampires and not only am I one, but a 'bloodthirsty, unstable newborn' at that. That's ok. I don't mind proving myself.

The guys wanted to go outside and sit on the porch so I went with them and watched the woods carefully and sniffed the air almost constantly. Suddenly I dropped to a defensive crouch and let out a low growl. I reached into my pocket to my cell phone and pressed the send button just as Victoria stepped out of the trees.

"Well Well Bella. I am surprised to find you here. Don't let me keep you from your dinner. I can wait until you're finished." She smirked.

"I'm not here to feed on them, I'm here to protect them."

"My My what is it with you Cullens and your pets." She said the word pets with disgust.

"They aren't pets. They're family."

"Oh so I guess if I were to kill them that would make you very upset wouldn't it?" She said and lunged at Charlie. I flew at her and met her in midair. It didn't take me long at all to get her pinned to the ground. I bit at her shoulder and ripped off her arm. When I went to get the other arm she shrieked and bit off my ear and spit it away from us. I didn't let it phase me. Just as I got both of her arms off the others showed up and started the fire. Alice started throwing pieced in the fire as I smelled it. Blood. Before I could blink Emmett was behind me with one arm wrapped around my chest and the other wrapped around my stomach holding my back against him. He wasn't holding me tightly but tight enough that I wouldn't be able to slip away before he got a better grip. By the time I registered his hold Jasper was in front of me with both hands on my shoulders. "You're okay Bella. Just fight it. Remember you don't want to hurt anyone. You want to be a doctor. Think about that. Focus on that." I kept nodding as Jasper kept giving me a pep talk. I knew I had an expression of agony on my face, but I was handling it.

Carlisle had run to Billy who had gotten knocked out of his wheelchair during the fight and had a piece of debris from a tree we ruined sticking through his leg and a gash on his forehead. As he was stitching up Billy's gash he called without looking up, "Bella you ok?"

"I'm in control."

"Bella no one will think less of you if you need to leave love."

"No I need to get used to it. I need to test myself while there are people here that can stop me."

"Ok but if you lose control they will get you out of here." Carlisle told me with conviction. I had to agree with him there. If I lost control I wanted them to get me out of here. I could smell when the blood was all taken care of and told Emmett he could let me go. All of the family clapped me on the back when Alice asked. "Bella, where's your ear?"

I froze. Then I turned around slowly to Alice. "Did you burn all of the vampire parts?" I asked cautiously. If she burned my ear I was going to kill her.

She gulped audibly and nodded. "Well you better figure out something then because I'll be damned if I got through eternity with one ear!" I yelled at her. "I'll steal yours first!"

Then Emmett called from over at the woodline. "I think I found it!" He ran over to me and handed me the ear. "This yours Bells?"

"My ear!" I shrieked happily and cradled it to my chest. Everyone burst out laughing, even Billy. I was too shocked to see Billy laughing at vampire antics to even be angry at them for laughing at me. About that time the pack of wolves ran around the corner. I looked at them and couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "You missed the fun boys. It's all over already." All of the wolves whined in unison. That just got us all laughing harder.

We went back into the house to relax and Billy wheeled over to me. "You looked like you were in really bad pain when I was bleeding." He stated.

"It was like someone shoved a white-hot branding iron down my throat."

"Is it always that hard?"

"For me, now, yes. It gets easier with time. Carlisle barely even notices the smell of blood anymore. It takes a lot of that pain to get to his level of tolerance though."

"I never realized how much you all sacrificed to be good."

Jasper decided to speak up there. "It isn't always easy. It's the hardest thing any of us have ever done, but it's more than worth it."

Billy smiled and nodded. I couldn't help but be happy now. My family was safe, Victoria was gone, and we finally had the tribal elders on our side. They would never like vampires, but they did like us and that is the important thing.

Before long there was a floor full of sleeping werewolves and two humans and my family and I left to go hunt.

Billy's POV

That battle was amazing. It's hard to believe that beings are capable of moving that fast.

Then I got hit. I'm bleeding. That's just great. Now I'm dead. I'm bleeding in a field with eight vampires one of which is a newborn. This can't possibly end well. Suddenly I fell something on my injuries and I panic, but look up to see Dr. Cullen and he seems to be just patching me up. They must have gotten Bella out of here. But then Dr. Cullen starts talking to Bella. When I hear her say that she's in control and has to get used to it I look up and see her being held by the big one and comforted by the skinny one. She doesn't seem to be struggling at all, but she looks like she's in agony. It can't really be that painful. If it were no one would bother.

Once we got inside I decided to go talk to her. When she told me how painful it was and how often they have to go through that kind of pain to build up a tolerance I was amazed at the lengths this family would go to to keep people safe. Not only this family, but all the 'vegetarian' vampires that Dr. Cullen told us about. I really had misjudged them. I will always hate other vampires, but the Cullens are good people...err vampires.

We all just sat around talking for hours and before I knew it I had nodded off. When I woke the next morning I looked around at all the sleeping boys sprawled around the floor. I was trying to navigate around them to the kitchen without rolling over anyone when Charlie came out and saw my trouble. He found me a free path and we went to sit at the kitchen table. "Billy I want to be one of them. I've decided." He told me. I groaned internally.

"Okay Charlie, I will respect your decision even if I wish you hadn't made that one. I can see now that the Cullens will protect humans from you until you are able to handle yourself so I can rest easy as far as that is concerned. I really wish you wouldn't do this but I understand why and can't bring myself to separate you and Bella. You need each other." This is horrible. My best friend will never be able to come to my house again. In fact by the next time he comes to Forks I'll most likely be dead. I can't begrudge him his happiness though. I heard Carlisle's stories about vampires and their mates and part of that fills me with hope. Maybe he'll find his mate soon and spend an eternity of happiness. That's all I want for him. Just to be happy. "If you want to go ahead and call the Cullens. I'm sure they will feel better if I tell them myself that I give permission. We can meet them out back so we don't wake up the boys.

Charlie's POV

I called the Cullens and they all arrived together in the backyard. The first thing Carlisle did when he arrived is go to Billy. "Do you mind if I check and see how you're healing?" Once he pronounced everything okay he turned to me. "So to what do we owe the pleasure of your invitation?" He smiled brightly.

I looked at him and said "I've made my decision. I want to be turned. I want to be a vampire and I want to be part of your family. My daughter's family."

All of a sudden I had an armful of brunette. "Oh dad. I'm so happy!" I laughed and ran my hands through her hair. "Me too Bells. Me too."

Carlisle said, "I think I can speak for all of us when I say we are happy to have you and welcome to the family. How much time do you need to get your affairs in order before the change?"

"Will you be faking my death as well?"

"It's not necessary I don't think. You are perfectly old enough to move away without suspicion if you so chose."

"Well in that case give me two weeks. I'll put in notice at work tomorrow, sell the house, and get my things packed."

"If you'd like to stay with us while you're getting the house packed up and ready we would love to have you Charlie." Esme told me. I've never really had much to do with Esme, but Bella was right. She is a very warm kind pers...er vampire. It's almost like it radiates off of her. Of course I took them up on their offer. It was going to be a pain living in a house that was being sold what with people traipsing in and out all the time.

* * *

A/N Sorry this chapter is so short. This seemed like a good place to end it. There are only two more days to vote on my Edward poll on my profile. So far the way the vote is going he is going to apologize and end up back in the family, but there are only two voters so there is still plenty of room for it to go any which way.

Also totally couldn't resist the ear thing. I had a dream about something similar last night and just had to add it in here. Hope you all got a good laugh.


	13. Revenge

Chapter 13: Revenge

Charlie's POV

It's been a long two weeks. When I put in my notice and told the town I was moving away I was met with shock. No one could believe that I would leave. I suppose it's only natural. I have lived here my entire life and my wife even left me because I refused to move, but things change. I told them that I was tired and wanted to get away. That I had been saving up my salary all these years and wanted to go and travel the world. I told them that since Bella is gone I can't face the memories here. I think they bought it. They would have no reason not to. Like Carlisle said. I'm a grown man and perfectly within my rights to leave if I choose to do so. I made the usual promises to keep in touch and check in from time to time, but I knew that I wouldn't. All of them would be long gone by the time I came back and I knew that once I was changed my voice would be too different to call. Billy is the only one I could keep in touch with and I owed it to him. The rest though would have to deal with it. My daughter comes first.

I arrived home to the Cullen house. My house had finally sold yesterday. When I walked in the door I was greeted by Carlisle. The house was empty. Did they change their mind? Did they not want me anymore? Carlisle apparently saw the look on my face and hastily spoke. "It's alright Charlie. They are meeting us at our new home."

"We're leaving?"

"Yes. It's too difficult keeping Bella from being seen here, not to mention the fact that people are getting very suspicious of our not aging. Not only that but we don't know how you will react to being a newborn. We still don't know if Bella's reaction is a matter of being prepared or if it's something special to her. If you react like a normal newborn we need to be in a place far away from humans. We need to keep you from being seen as well since you are supposed to be leaving."

"I guess that makes sense. I just didn't think about it. I knew you were only staying in Forks for me so I should have realized."

"I'm sorry Charlie. We should have discussed it."

"Not a problem. Where are we going?"

"We have a secluded home in Northern Canada. The nearest town is sixty miles away. That is a good place to go for the time being. If you react like Bella, then we can get out into civilization again sooner rather than later. The cold weather may also help with the burning of the change."

"Sounds good to me. When are we leaving? And where are the others?"

"I figure we can leave first thing in the morning. You're still human for now so you need sleep tonight and in the morning on the way we can stop for your last meal so to speak. Whatever you want. The others are already there getting everything set up and ready for us."

"Perfect. I'm beat."

"We left one of the beds that was too bulky to move so you're welcome to it." I thanked him and headed upstairs to the room he indicated and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Edward's POV

I made it. I made it all the way to the US without the Volturi catching me. They think they are so clever, but they're not. I will find Bella and give her the death that she should have had. She doesn't deserve this life. She's too good to have her soul condemned for eternity. I will save her from that and give her the ending she needs. I will check Forks first. See if they are still there. If not then I'll head to the seclusion home. They are probably keeping her isolated because she is a newborn.

Aro's POV

We were in the middle of a meeting when Felix rushed in. "He's gone! Edward's gone! I don't know how. We were guarding his room at all times. He must have slipped past us somehow."

I flipped the table over and roared in anger. Someone would be punished for this, but for now we had to get to Edward and stop him. "When is the last time anyone saw him?"

"Last night about midnight."

I looked at my watch. He has been gone for more than 12 hours. Shit. "Get the entire guard. Head to America. Go to Forks. I will call Carlisle and find out if they are still there. If not leave a few people in Forks and take the rest to guard his family. Move out in ten minutes."

I ran to the next room and got out my phone. "Hello Carlisle. We have a problem."

"Aro? What's happened?"

"Edward has gotten away from us. We believe he's headed to you. I have the entire guard in route to Forks to try to intercept him. Are you all still there?"

"I am still here, but the rest of the family has headed to our seclusion house in northern Canada. I am headed up there in the morning with Charlie. He has elected to become one of us."

"Bella's father? That's wonderful. You have to be careful old friend. Especially since you're alone. Edward was last seen over twelve hours ago so he could be close. I don't know if the guard will make it in time. Our personal jet is fast, but we don't know how Edward is traveling or how long exactly he has been gone."

"When will the guard be here?"

"It should only take them four hours to arrive in Seattle and another hour or two to get to Forks. If Edward gets there first try to stall. With him able to read your mind you won't last long in a fight. If you can get out of there now and head to meet your family. You'd be able to handle him with everyone there assuming they will fight him."

"I'm not going to run. I don't want to ruin Charlie's last sleep. I will call the family and get at least some of them headed back here though. They can make it in a few hours."

"Be careful old friend. Oh and of course he has been sentenced to death. I would prefer the honors myself, but if you must kill him feel free to do so."

"Thank you for the warning but I'm sure we will leave you the honors. You know I don't like violence. I will stop him, but I don't want to kill him."

"Of course Carlisle. I better go now and call the guard tell them just to drop a few off in Seattle and head to Canada. If I remember correctly your home there has an airfield correct?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Take care of yourself." I hung up the phone and placed the call to the guard. I just hope Carlisle comes out of this alright. He is my oldest friend and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him.

Carlisle's POV

I hung up the phone. Damnit. Every time we think everything is working out something else happens. Who would be the best against Edward? I don't want Bella anywhere near here. Not that I don't think that she can handle her own, but Edward is coming after her so she has to stay away. Emmett for sure, his strength would be a major assett. Jasper would be nice, he could maybe chill Edward's emotions so we can stall. Rosalie is necessary, she is the only one fast enough to catch him if need be. Alice can keep track of her visions from there. I can't help but think that I'm forgetting something important. The wolves! That's it! I don't like to put them in danger if I can help it, they are so young and have no stake in the outcome like the rest of us, but maybe they could at least be available to help until the others arrive.

I pick up the phone again and call Emmetts phone. "Em. I need you Jazz and Rose back here now. Edward is on his way and I can't possibly take him alone and protect Charlie at the same time. The rest need to stay there though to protect themselves in case he goes there first." I made it as far as Edward is on his way before I heard a car start and tires squealing. I could tell Jazz was driving. He is the fastest driver in the family. After Emmett assured me they were on the way I hung up and called Sam.

"Sam I know that this is a family matter and we have no right to ask for your help, but I just need some backup for two hours until help arrives. Edward has escaped the Volturi and is on his way here for revenge. I'm here alone with Charlie and can't hope to stop him if he arrives before anyone else."

Sam was silent for what seemed like forever. "Edward can read minds can he not?"

"Yes"

"Then he would be able to figure out any plan of attack we make. We would have to overwhealm him with numbers and even then there is a good chance that some of my pack would be hurt."

"I am hoping to avoid a fight. The Volturi will be taking custody of him and they will be here within eight hours. Some more of my family will be here to help in two. We just need to stall. The overwhealming numbers may be enough to make him stop and listen. Mostly we just need to keep him from getting away."

Silence again. "We will help until your family arrives. We will keep him from getting away and we will fight only if we have to. Charlie is still human and thus is still under our protection for the time being. Once your family arrives though we will leave."

"Thank you Sam. That's all I ask."

"We will be there in ten minutes."

I called Aro back and told him we had a plan to trap him in Forks and to have the guard come here. I would call him if Edward somehow escaped, but I didn't see how that was possible with the wolves here to trap him and then Rosalie able to catch him. Worst case scenario we remove his legs. By the time I was off the phone with Aro I heard the wolves approaching in the woods.

At the same time that I heard the wolves approaching I heard a car coming up the drive. Shit. That was fast. I ran outside to meet Edward. It would be much easier to keep him contained outside in the open yard. I walked towards him as I saw the smirk on his face. "Where's Bella, Dad." He sneered.

"She is somewhere safe. And you are no longer my son."

"Well I'm here for her so you're just going to have to tell me where she is."

"Not gonna happen."

"Well then I'll just have to make you tell me. You know you can't beat me."

At that point I saw the wolves come out and surround Edward and myself. I couldn't help but smirk a little myself. Edward laughed. "You think the wolves are on your side? You broke the treaty. Once they know that they won't be so kind to you."

"They know I broke the treaty. I did so with their permission." I could see the fear creep into Edward's eyes now. He knew he had nowhere to run.

Edward's POV

Shit. I wasn't expecting this. I thought for sure the dogs would never let a breach slide. I have to find a way out of this. First I had to know what to expect though. I breathed deeply. I need to know if they have more reinforcements in the woods waiting for me. I smell...human? What human could possibly be here? "You have a human here Carlisle? Who? And why?"

"Charlie is here." I could see he was hoping I wouldn't dare hurt Charlie for Bella's sake. But why would Charlie be here? He couldn't know about the vampire world. The Volturi would have to get involved then. No way would the wolves let another breach go.

"Why would Charlie be here? Did you actually tell another human about our world? My my you are just provoking the Volturi now. They won't let another one slide."

"Actually the Volturi gave permission to tell Charlie."

"That's ridiculous. Why would they ever do that? I probed deeper into Carlisle's mind to find the answers he was hiding from me. "You're going to change Charlie?! I won't let you do that Carlisle! You won't doom another person to this life!"

"It was his decision. It is what he wants. You will never understand the gift of choice Edward. Just because you never would have chosen this life doesn't mean others wouldn't."

I turned to the wolves. "You'll allow this? You'll let them break the treaty again?"

Sam phased back to human form. "We see the wisdom of his words. We will never allow him to bite another human against their will even if they are dying, but we will not take the choice away from anyone either. Everyone deserves a choice. Our only stipulation is that they make an informed choice. The treaty has already been changed to allow this."

Now this is ridiculous. "No one could know what they are dooming themselves to. It's impossible to comprehend until you live it. You must see this."

"People make mistakes. Whether they are human or not. They are their own mistakes to make. We cannot protect people from making them. We will not control people. If they feel later that it is a mistake they can come to us and we will kill them, but only at their request or if a human is in danger."

"Then you are a fool and no better than a vampire" I spat at him. "Fine I'll leave. But this isn't over yet." At least now I know where Bella is. If they are planning to change Charlie too the others must have been sent ahead to the seclusion home. I would just head there and wait until I could catch Bella alone.

Carlisle laughed. "No Edward. You're not leaving. You are staying right here until the Volturi arrive to pick you up."

"That's okay. They need me. They won't kill me and I'll find a way to slip away again. Then I won't just be coming for Bella. I will come for all of you." Carlisle looked smug. I delved into his mind again. Well well. It seems that Aro told him that I would be executed. I know better. They spent a hundred years hoping that I would join them. They won't just throw me away. I don't want to go back though. I will just have to wait until they let their guard down and slip away. I can outrun anyone here if I can just get past them. "I don't mind waiting." I smiled at Carlisle and crossed my arms.

A few minutes later I saw a car pull up and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett got out. Perfect. Less people to protect Bella. Esme isn't a fighter and Alice couldn't take me if her life depended on it. Rosalie might be able to catch me but I know she wouldn't try very hard. She hates Bella. She would be happy if I took care of her. Unfortunately now I have more people to get past to get away. But wait. The wolves are leaving. Now there are only four of them trying to keep me here. This would be cake.

I waited until they were distracted and I took off into the forest. I hear them following me, but I'm not worried. Wait, Rosalie's getting closer. I guess she has to make it look good. Suddenly I felt something hit my legs and I hit the ground. Before I knew what was happening my legs were separated from my body. "Rosalie? What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting my family you jackass."

"I'm not after your family. I'm just after Bella. That's all."

She growled at me. "Bella is my family."

"But you hate her!"

"No. I hated her with you. I knew you were no good and she wouldn't listen to me." I just looked at her shocked. It's not like I could run away or do much of anything really. She has my legs. After a moment the others caught up with us. I heard Emmett say, "Nice one Rose. Can't run away without any legs huh Eddie" He said smugly.

Emmett picked up and began carrying me back to the house. I saw Carlisle and Jasper each pick up a leg and follow. This isn't good. Back to plan A I suppose. Just get away from the Volturi again.

They placed me on the couch in the living room but Jasper and Carlisle wouldn't put my legs down. They must be afraid that I'll wait for another distraction and reattach them and run again. Oh well. I've given up running. We sat there in silence as my ex-family just glared at me. Suddenly I heard noises coming from upstairs. I saw Charlie standing on the stairs looking at me. Then he looked to the men holding my legs and started to laugh. I growled at him, but he didn't seem phased by it. Rose went over and stood in front of him in a protective stance.

Charlie turned to me and said, "Looks like you're not going anywhere boy. You'll pay for trying to hurt my baby girl. It's just too bad I'm not strong enough yet to take a little revenge myself."

"I never wanted to hurt Bella. I wanted to save her. She doesn't deserve to be doomed to this life."

"Nice try boy, but Carlisle has told me everything. Even why you think Bella needs saving and I'm telling you that you're an idiot. If you can live with this wonderful family for so long and not think vampires have souls then you are stupider than you look." Apparently Carlisle brainwashed Charlie too. That's okay. Once I get away again I'll save them both.

Charlie's POV

I still can't help but laughing at the sight of Edward sitting there legless and Carlisle and Jasper standing there guarding his legs. Then I got an idea. It wouldn't hurt him any but it might make me feel better. I walked over to Carlisle and held out my hand. "May I?"

Carlisle looked at me confused but handed me the leg. I threw it on the ground and began kicking and stomping it for a few minutes then picked it up and handed it back to Carlisle. "Thank you." I told him as he and the rest of the family laughed at me.

"You know that didn't hurt me any right?" Edward said with that smug grin on his face.

"Oh I know that but it sure made me feel a hell of a lot better."

A few minutes later a large group of inhumanly beautiful creatures walked into the room and I suspected that they were the Volturi that everyone was talking about. One of them that seemed to be the leader walked forward and looked at Edward. "Well well well. If it isn't the wayward Cullen. As much as I would love to just execute you here I know how much Carlisle hates violence so it can wait until we are back at Volterra. My brothers would love a chance to participate as well."

Edward looked at the man smugly. "You wouldn't execute me. You need me too much." Even I could see that that was the wrong thing to say. The man crossed the room in record time and took Edward by the throat and pinned him to the floor.

"I told you, you little twit. You may not be valuable, but you are nowhere near that valuable. I will kill you as soon as we get back to Volterra make no mistake about that. Not only are you trying to hurt my friends, but you insult me, my brothers and my guard by making a mockery of our institution disregarding your contract. Each of these things individually would sentence you to death and don't think for a minute that you can escape it. I don't cater to petulant little children."

I knew at that moment that this was not a man who's bad side I wanted to be on so when he turned to look at me I gulped nervously. He changed his demeanor immediately and seemed more friendly now. "You must be Charlie?" I nodded. "My name is Aro. I've heard so much about you from Carlisle and from your daughter. I hope you find immortality as pleasing as young Bella does."

"Th-thank you Aro. I'm sure I will."

"No need to fear me good man. I am a very agreeable person unless someone is threatening my friends." He glared at Edward with that statement.

"I'm glad to hear it. I definitely wouldn't want to be on your bad side." I laughed tensely. Aro laughed as well.

"Perhaps one day you could all travel to Volterra. Once you are out of your newborn stage of course. There is always a place in the castle for the family of my oldest friend." He looked to Carlisle fondly and the men embraced.

"One day Aro. One day soon. It has been far too long since I have visited." Carlisle told him.

"Almost a hundred and fifty years is more than too long." Everyone laughed at that. And the men grabbed Edward and liberated his legs from the Cullen men and departed.

Carlisle turned to me. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Aro is fiercly loyal and can't stand the thought of anyone hurting his friends and the fact that it was one of his guard makes the whole thing worse for him. He's not usually a violent man. He is actually the peacekeeper most of the time."

"He only did what I wished I could have done." I assured Carlisle. Once he was over his temper he seemed like a nice enough man. I would have lost my temper too under those circumstances.

"Have you had a good enough sleep to depart or would you like to wait a while?"

"I'm ready to go." I assured him so we all left. I rode with Carlisle while the others followed behind us.


	14. Changes

Chapter 14: Changes

Carlisle's POV

We finally arrived at the seclusion house and Esme, Alice, and Bella were waiting for us outside. Bella began running to me and I met her halfway. "I was so worried about you. I was so afraid that they Rose, Jazz and Em wouldn't make it in time."

"Don't worry love. I had the wolves as backup while I waited for them. Everything is alright now. Edward is on his way to Volterra and will be executed on arrival. He can't bother us anymore."

She let me go and turned to her father. "Dad. I'm so glad you made it. I was worried about you too."

"I'm fine Bells. I slept through most of the fun actually. I did wake up in time to take out some of my frustration on Edward's legs though." Everyone that had been present for that laughed and the rest just looked confused so I told them what he did.

Bella looked at him incredulously but laughed along with everyone else. I turned to Charlie. "Are you ready?"

Charlie gulped audibly but nodded and followed me into the house. We had all agreed to help Charlie through his change the same way we did Bella; cooling his body with our own. He said his human goodbyes to the family and promised to see them in a few days. With luck he will take to the transformation as well as Bella did and be able to skip the violent bloodthirsty newborn stage as well.

When we got upstairs Charlie turned to Bella. "Can Bella do it?"

"No dad. I can't. I'm still too young. I won't be able to stop. I can't trust myself to do it. Carlisle has the most control. He should really do it. I'll be here the whole time though. I won't leave your side until you wake up."

"Okay if you're sure kid."

I looked at Charlie with a silent apology on my face. "This is really going to hurt."

"I'm ready."

Bella climbed into bed and held him to her as I leaned down to bite his neck. I let my venom flow into his veins and pulled back as he began to scream. Esme slipped into position on his other side and unlike with Bella she refused to move for the entire three days. I wonder. I can tell she feels drawn to Charlie and he to her. Maybe it will turn into something more. Maybe she has finally found her soulmate. I hope so. She deserves happiness as much as the rest of us.

Charlie's POV

The burning was horrible. It seemed to go on forever. I couldn't even think around it. They warned me of course, but no warning in the world could possibly prepare me for this kind of blistering agony. They said it would be better for me since now they knew that body contact helps. If this is better I can't imagine the pain that they all went through.

Finally the pain is receeding from my limbs, but it's getting worse everywhere else. I hope this means it's ending soon. I can hear my heart struggling to beat. It's getting close. Finally my heart stopped and the pain went away, but I feel so different. I open my eyes and gasp. I can see everything. I can see the particles in the air. The texture of everything around me. I look to my new family and am in awe. I thought they were unnaturally beautiful before. I may as well have been blind. I sit slowly and look to my daughter. She is looking at me with wide eyes. I can tell she is entranced by me at the same time as she is wary of me. Why would she be wary of me? Oh yeah. They don't know how I'll react. I need to say something to make them all relax. "Hi" I smiled at the sound of my voice. It's so different.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked me.

"Amazed and a little disoriented."

"You're not thirsty?"

"Yeah a bit."

Bella grinned at me. "C'mon dad. Lets teach you to hunt." She grabbed my hand and I followed her out the rest of the family trailing after us. After taking down a few polar bears we went back to the house.

"This is amazing. It seems being prepared and knowing what is happening really does allow immunity to the newborn effects. Either that or it is genetic for the Swans. It could be either." Carlisle said and he turned to Bella. "Does he have any abilities?"

Bella looked at me and squinted her eyes. Then she gasped and began opening and closing her mouth like a fish. "What?" I asked her.

"You...you...can read minds but that's not all. You can...control minds too." She stuttered out.

"What?!" I am completely shocked. Then I stop and pay attention and realize I can hear the minds of everyone in the room except for Bella's.

'This is amazing. We have to find a way to train his mind control. Obviously it would be best if we never have to use it, but it can really help if our lives are in danger.' -Carlisle

'Well so much for privacy without Edward around' -Rosalie

'Wonderful! Now I can share my visions with someone who can see them with me again. It makes things so much easier' -Alice

'Great. More unexplainable emotions to deal with.' -Jasper

I put my hands over my ears and willed it to stop as hard as I could. So many voices. It's completely distracting. Suddenly they disappeared. "Hmm. It appears I can turn it off. Either that or you all just completely blanked your minds at the same time."

"Thank God!" Rosalie said. "At least we can have some privacy."

"Rose! Apologize right now!" Esme said scandalized.

"What I'm sure he heard me grumbling about it in my head anyway."

I chuckled. "Actually Rose I did, but I don't blame you. I wouldn't want anyone listening in on my private thoughts all the time either."

Carlisle looked at me curiously. "We need to train you in the mind control. That's something that you have to learn to be able to use not only to help us if we are ever in danger, but also because if you don't have control over it, it can run away from you and you could use it without meaning to. We will need everyone's help for that and I'm sure we can trust you Charlie not to make anyone do anything too bad?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I couldn't help but make my mind wander to all of the funny and completely embarrassing things I could make people do, but of course I would never do anything that someone would never live down. It could be a good chance for some practical jokes though. "I can't promise I won't embarrass anyone, because lets face it, that's a good way to make training fun, but I do promise I won't do anything that anyone would find too bad. Just little practical joke type things."

"I can live with that." Esme said and smiled at me. God she has such a beautiful smile. It makes me feel all warmed up inside.

Bella's POV

I am so glad my father is a vampire now, but to be honest his abilities kind of scare me a little. I know he won't be able to use them on me and I've gotten pretty good at shielding others, but if somehow, somewhere down the line someone is able to corrupt him this could be really bad. I just have to trust him. He's been a cop long enough that he should be nearly immune to that kind of thing. I will enjoy his training though. My dad has a great sense of humor when he gets a chance to show it.

All of a sudden my cell phone rang. Who would be calling me? All of my family is here? I looked at the caller ID. Aro? That's weird. I picked up the phone. "Aro what's wrong? Is it about Edward?"

"Not exactly, but I do have a problem. I know I said that I would let you have your newborn year before I asked for your help, but things are getting bad here and I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"What's going on?"

"Well Caius wasn't happy at all about Edward's execution and he feels that your family is gaining too much power and too many numbers. He thinks that you are a threat to us. I have heard murmurs throughout the castle. Many of the guard are agreeing with him. It may come to a fight between us. If it does I may need your ability to figure out what if any gifts I have on my side."

"Of course Aro. If it comes to that I will help regardless of any agreement we have had."

"Thank you my dear. May I speak with Carlisle a moment?"

"Of course." I handed the phone to my fiancee.

Carlisle's POV

"I heard what you just told Bella. How bad is it?"

"Are you alone?" I could tell he wanted me to be so I headed out a good distance away from the house where no one could hear me.

"You realize I will most likely tell them everything anyway."

"I know, but I need to tell you first. Get your opinion, before you bring your family into it."

"I understand. So how bad is it?"

"It's very bad. More than half the guard agrees with Caius and if he revolts against us there is a good chance he will win. You know that Marcus and I have been able to temper his violent nature, but now Marcus is becoming more and more withdrawn. I don't think he is against me, but I don't think he will side with me if it comes to a fight either. I fear for what will happen to our world if Caius is in control."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This is the last thing we need. "What do you need from me?"

"I know how you detest violence Carlisle, but I also know that you can't escape it. If Caius wins then he will come after your family and I don't think I can go against him alone. I need your help. You have the largest coven that is friendly to me. I understand if you refuse, but I'm begging you."

"And if my family does stand with you? What then? You cannot possibly run Volterra alone with more than half of your guard gone."

"I know. That is another part of what I wanted to ask you. I would like to offer your family a place at my side. You will not be asked to fight as part of the guard, your family can take the more administrative jobs if they would prefer. I can even offer you a place in the Volterra hospital if you want to continue to practice medicine. Basically anything you ask for is yours."

"Would you make the diet my family and I proscribe to mandatory among vampires?"

"Unfortunately old friend that is the one thing I cannot do for a few reasons. First of all there would be rioting. The majority of the vampire world would rise against us and we would all be destroyed. Second of all it is not feasible. I did the math before I called you knowing that you were going to ask for that. At the rate that the human population is destroying wildlife, if you add all of the vampires in the world feeding from the animals as well the entire animal population would be wiped out within ten years. And when I say all animals I mean even things as small as squirrels and rabbits. I think we both know what that would do to the entire ecosystem of the world."

"I know old friend. I have done the math as well. I just wanted to see how far you would take it and if you would be truthful with me about your limitations since you did say anything I ask for."

"Well let me rephrase that then. Anything within reason and within my power."

"I must admit I don't like the idea much, but I like the alternative even less. I will have to speak with my family before I give you an answer though Aro. This is not my decision alone to make."

"I understand. Don't take too long to decide though. I don't know how volatile the situation here is and how long it will hold before erupting."

"I will get back to you within a few days."

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone and sighed deeply. This is really really bad. I don't know if we have a choice but to get involved. Aro is right. He won't be able to win. My family, however, with Alice's sight, Bella's shield, Jasper's emotion control and fighting ability, Emmett's strength, Rosalie's speed, even Charlie's mind reading and control, we could turn the tide and basically be unbeatable. Caius is right about that. If we wanted power we could roll right over them all. I really need to speak with the others.

Bella's POV

Carlisle disappeared with my phone almost an hour ago. Things must be worse than Aro lead me to believe if Carlisle had to go elsewhere for the call. I can't help but be worried now.

Finally Carlisle came back in the door. He looked downtrodden, older somehow. Things must be really bad. "Family meeting" Carlisle called.

Once we were all sitting down Carlisle began. "Things are bad in Volterra. They are on the verge of a civil war so to speak. Caius has half the guard on his side and is set on overthrowing Aro and then destroying us. Aro cannot win with those he has on his side now. He has asked for our help, not only in defending against his brother, but also with the running of Volterra once we win. We need to decide what to do."

Chatter broke out among everyone. This is so surreal. I honestly don't know what to think. I'm too stunned for words. "Wait. Why did he call me first? Why didn't he just call you to begin with?"

"Aro is nothing if not honorable. He would have fought with himself about breaking the deal that he made with you. In the end he likely realized that he had no choice, but he felt it was right to ask you first and ensure that you would not hate him for it."

I nodded. "At least he didn't break the deal on purpose or without remorse. That is the important thing. None of us could have forseen this."

"I'm sure that he hoped you would see it that way love."

"Wait why should we do this? We would be putting ourselves in harms way and we aren't actually in it for the power of helping to rule the world." Esme piped up.

"I look at it this way. When Aro loses we will be pulled into this war either way. Caius will come after us and we will have to face him. If we defeat Caius then we would have to take up leadership anyway since someone has to do it. This way we not only save Aro and his loyal people in the process, but we have him around to help us run things in the end."

"So you have already made up your mind?" Rosalie asked.

"Not entirely. That is just the situation as I see it. I welcome all of your opinions and would not make a final decision without all of you either way."

"I thought the reason you left Volterra when you stayed with them before is because they didn't support your diet. How are they going to feel about all of us on that diet?"

"Well Aro was mostly supportive of me. Caius and Marcus were the ones who ostracized me for it and tried constantly to tempt me off of it. Aro thought it was amusing of course, but never tried to change me from it. Aro has basically offered anything we want in return for our help and I'm sure that would extend to offering all of the guard our diet." Carlisle explained.

I thought about that for a minute. "Well in that case can't he just make our diet mandatory? Make all vampires swear off human blood?" Carlisle gave a long and rather boring explanation of why that wasn't possible and he was right as much as I hated to admit it. "But then what if we get too many on the vegitarian diet? Won't that happen anyway?"

"Not likely. No matter how many we try to get on our diet there is little chance of us getting more than half of them to agree with it and even less to stick with it for long periods of time. If we need to though we can get the Volturi to create animal preserves to help increase the populations and make them unhuntable for the time being. We can also get him to buy up all of the forested areas he can to keep humans from killing them off faster like we have done in some areas. There are things we can do to help, but nothing will help if everyone switches diets"

"What about Marcus? Where does he fall in all of this? You have said it will be Caius against Aro, but you have said nothing about who's side he is on."

"Aro thinks that Marcus will avoid the conflict altogether. He doesn't seem to want to be in the middle of it. He will probably flee."

I notice that Charlie has had that blank look on his face during the entire discussion. I call it his cop look. Like he is looking for other angles to explore. Suddenly he spoke up. "How do we know that this isn't all part of his plan. Perhaps Aro is the one who is afraid of our power and wants to secure us on his side and take out the others in the process. Maybe he is using us to start the war. We show up, declare ourselves for him, and force the others to rise against us so that he can eliminate them and set himself alone at the top."


	15. War

Chapter 15: War

Last time:

_I notice that Charlie has had that blank look on his face during the entire discussion. I call it his cop look. Like he is looking for other angles to explore. Suddenly he spoke up. "How do we know that this isn't all part of his plan. Perhaps Aro is the one who is afraid of our power and wants to secure us on his side and take out the others in the process. Maybe he is using us to start the war. We show up, declare ourselves for him, and force the others to rise against us so that he can eliminate them and set himself alone at the top."_

Bella's POV

Carlisle looked lost in thought for a moment. "I don't think so. It is possible of course, but I have known the Volturi for three hundred years and lived with them daily for over a hundred years. Aro is one of the most honorable men I know despite his diet. He only took on the mantle of leadership to temper Caius and doesn't really strive for power. I admit that he could have changed over the years but I think his desire to square things with Bella first shows that he is still honorable. If you all have an idea on how to be sure though I would welcome it."

"If I could get a handle on my mind control we could get him to come here and I could use it to force him to tell the truth." Charlie said.

"That could work, but I don't know if it's safe for him to leave Volterra right now. He may come back and find that things have changed too much." Carlisle reasoned.

The whole family sat in silence for a while. I began thinking out loud. "If we go there and meet with Aro that would be tantamount to declaring ourselves for him and will have the same effect if he is just playing us. If he comes here and he is telling the truth things could get much worse. We could ask one of his loyal guards to come but if the war starts before we get there he will be short more help and could fall. I think that we should just trust Carlisle's instincts here for the time being and go to Volterra, meet with him, force him to tell us the truth, and then deal with the consequences whatever they may be."

"If we do that we risk broadcasting Charlie's power before we have to and gives Caius and his people time to find a way to work around it. I know they have a mind shield on the guard, but I'm not sure of who's side she is on. If Caius doesn't know of Charlie's power he may not see the need to use her in battle." Carlisle mused.

Emmett who had been very quiet until this point decided to speak up. "I think that we should just go and join him. We know that he is the best of the Volturi from Carlisle's experiences and if it turns out he is double-crossing us then we take him out. If not, then we just saved the world. I'm not looking forward to staying in Volterra for eternity, but who says we have to stay forever. We can always just stay long enough to help Aro get back on his feet, rebuild the guard, and vote on issues over the phone or something. We will probably have to travel there from time to time, but we don't have to stay there forever." Sometimes Emmett is the most logical person in the family even if he does act like a doofus.

"I may be new to being a vampire and not know much about the political system but Emmetts idea makes sense to me. Sometimes you can't know what's waiting for you and you have to make the best decision you can with the information you have and be willing to fix things if you make a mistake. Aro must know that once we get rid of Caius and his people we could roll over him as well. He is trusting us as much as we are trusting him. I think it is worth a shot."

Carlisle still looked downtrodden, but it makes sense. He hates violence in any form and we are discussing going to war. I walk over to him, sit in his lap and put my arms around him. "Things will be okay sweetheart. We do what we have to do to stop more violence in the future."

He looked up at me with a wry smile on his face and kissed me softly. "You're right love, but it doesn't make it much better. I just wish for once that we weren't in the middle of it." He looked down.

I put a hand on each side of his face and pulled his face up to look at me. "We are in the middle of things all the time because our family is large and very close and being powerful doesn't help either. I think it's a small price to pay for the love we have in our lives." I looked around to the rest of my family to see their reaction to what I said and I found them all beaming at me and nodding. When I looked back to Carlisle his face was lit up brighter than I've seen it all afternoon. It seems like I've finally gotten through to him. "Bella love. When did you get so wise?" He asked me. I just smiled and kissed him again.

Carlisle then turned to the rest of the family. "Okay we need to vote on how we are going to handle this. The options are: Do nothing and hope it goes away, Go to Volterra and join Aro, or Do whatever is necessary to ensure that he is being truthful no matter the consequences."

We all voted and it was unanimous. We were joining with Aro. We decided to leave directly after a quick hunt so we could get there as soon as possible and hopefully before things degenerated into war.

Carlisle's POV

I hope I'm doing the right thing. I know the family based their decision on my knowledge of the Volturi and most importantly of Aro's character. If he has changed and Charlie was right about him using us I've just put my family into an awful position. I need to talk to Aro one more time before I leave. I go to a secluded spot to hunt. We have all split up so that we aren't fighting for the same game. Once I drink my fill I get my phone out and call Aro. "Hello Aro, old friend. I have talked to my family."

"What did they say?"

"There was speculation on the possibility that you are just luring us there on your side to overthrow Caius and Marcus and set yourself at the top."

"You should know me better than that Carlisle. Even if that was my plan you would see through me before long and then take your revenge. I know that I could never have a chance against your family if you rose against me. You are my friend and you know I am honorable. I have come to ask your help, not manipulate you into a coup."

"I know Aro, and that's what I told them. After some discussion we have voted to join you and at least stay until you are able to rebuild. We can discuss the rest later. We will be leaving to head your way in a few hours. I'm trusting you old friend. Please don't make me regret it."

"I won't Carlisle. And thank you from the bottom of my cold dead heart. Call me when you arrive."

I hung up the phone feeling much better. I don't think that my trust has been misplaced. Now I have to get home to my beautiful fiancee. Hopefully after we get all this mess straightened out we can have enough time to finally get married. It's hard to believe how much things have changed in the last year. A year ago Bella and Edward were together. Since then I lost a member of my family, gained two more, found my soul-mate, developed a good relationship with the mortal enemies of my race, and now I'm going to war to save the entire vampire world from a madman. It's hard to wrap my head around. At least Charlie and Bella are both controlled enough that we can get back into civilization.

When I return to the house everyone has a bag packed to head to Italy. Bella hands me my bag that she packed for me and gave me a knowing look. I should have known that she'd figure out that I called Aro for reassurance while I was out. She may have known me for the least time, but she still knows me best.

BACK IN VOLTERRA:

Aro's POV

I was sitting in the throne room musing on what was happening and making plans for when Carlisle arrived. I wasn't really surprised by the fears of his family, but it does hurt a little. I only wanted this power to temper Caius' cruelty and violence. I'm not interested in ruling per se. It's actually pretty boring, but someone has to do it and better me than him. I suppose some of the more violent actions we have taken have made us seem evil and corrupt, but sometimes that can't be helped. I'm glad that Carlisle has put his trust in me. I'm not naive enough to think that all of the Cullens are coming for me. They are coming for Carlisle. Without his trust I would be lost in this coming war.

I was startled out of my musings by the entrance of Caius along with most of the guard. He walked up to me and said "We are going after the Cullens. We cannot allow them to keep amassing power to overthrow us."

"The Cullens don't want power. They don't want to overthrow us. They just want to be left in peace. Can't we just let them be?" I pleaded with him as a last ditch attempt to stave off this war. I won't go against Carlisle and his family, but I don't want to fight with my brother either.

"No we cannot. Even if they don't want power now, they will eventually. We have to stop them before they become unstoppable. If you are not with me than you are against me and all of us." He gestured to the guard behind him.

"You would betray the trust of a friend? You would move against him? What laws has he broken?"

"He has already manipulated you into executing his rival for his mate's affections. How much more power are we going to give him over us? I will not become the pawn of they type of weak-minded pervert who won't even feed from humans. He will have us all jumping through hoops before long and I won't stand for it. For old time's sake I will give you until we return to leave here and never come back. I will let you live because you are my brother, but you no longer have a place here."

I considered my options. If I push too hard now I will be dead in minutes and Carlisle is at least a couple hours away. I have to play along for now, but I won't be going anywhere. "Fine. If that's they way you want to make things. I cannot fight all of you."

Before Caius and the guard left they took my phone and cut the phone lines to the castle. He knows that I will never go into the human world and beg to use a phone so as far as he knows he has ensured that I won't warn the Cullens that they are coming. Unbeknownst to him, however, I don't need to. By the time he returns they will be here to stand with me. As they leave I can't help but smirk. Marcus looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you so happy about? You've just been ousted."

"No brother. I haven't. Caius has. The Cullens are already on their way here to stand with me. When he returns he will find himself as the one ousted."

"You really think that little family of seven can hold off against all forty of the guard that have sided with Caius?"

"You forget that I still have ten of the guard here including Jane. And that family of seven is now a family of eight with enough gifts to allow us to roll over Caius before he knows what hit him. The question is who's side are you on?"

"I am on no one's side. I want no parts of this. I just want to be free to live my life in peace."

"Very well. I will allow that. You may leave when the Cullens arrive and we will keep you out of things. If you wish to come back afterward you will be welcome. I doubt Caius will be as forgiving though if he is victorious."

"Why must I wait until the Cullens arrive? I could just leave now."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I have no problem with you cashing out of this fight, but I can't take the chance that you will warn Caius of my plans and make him return here to finish me off before they arrive."

"How do I know that they will allow me to cash out of the fight. They don't necessarily listen to you Aro."

"My word should be good enough for you, but if it isn't I'll allow you to leave as soon as I get the call from Carlisle that they are close. He is to be calling me when his plane lands. Then you will have roughly thirty minutes to clear out before they arrive. If you wish I will even accompany you while you go pack now."

Marcus seemed to think for a moment and then nodded and stood. Over the next few hours under my supervision Marcus packed his things and arranged for his furniture to be shipped and placed into storage. He wouldn't allow me to see where, but I don't mind. I'm not going to hunt him down. I do hope he returns in the end though. He isn't really a great asset, but he is a good friend.

As we are heading back to the throne room Marcus' phone rings. When he answers he hands it to me almost immediately. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end comes over. "Aro? Why didn't you answer your phone?" It was Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. Caius destroyed my phone."

"So it has begun? Are you somewhere safe?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I am in the castle, but Caius is not. He left for Canada to hunt down your family and destroyed my phone when he left so that I couldn't call you and warn you."

Carlisle laughed too. "Good. Now we have time to get there and be waiting for him when he gets back. I'm sorry I ever doubted you old friend. We will be there soon. Will Marcus be staying with us?"

"No he won't. He wants no part of the fight so he will be leaving as soon as I give him his phone back. I have of course offered him his place back when it is all over though."

"While of course I wish he were fighting with us to even the odds a bit more, I can't blame him for wanting out. It is difficult to fight against your brother no matter how wrong he may be. Tell him I wish him luck and hope to see him again one day when things have settled."

"I will Carlisle. See you soon." I hung up and handed Marcus his phone back while saying, "I told you he wouldn't have a problem with you wanting out."

Marcus nodded, picked up his luggage, and left without a word. "Good luck." I whispered in the air. "You'll need it if Caius wins."

Carlisle's POV

As we approached the castle I could tell that Aro was running things with a skeleton crew right now. There was only one guard outside the castle and no patrols in the area as there should be. The guard led us to the throne room and I embraced Aro. "I can't believe it has come to this." Aro said almost sobbing. "I wish I didn't have to ask so much of you and your family."

"We wish that also, but we will not turn away from a friend in need. Especially when we have as much at stake here as you do."

He then looked around at my family. "Dear Bella. It is so wonderful to see you again. I would like to offer my apologies for not being able to give you your free year."

"It's not a problem Aro. You didn't know this would happen." She told him.

Aro then turned to Charlie. "Congratulations Charlie on your immortality. Are you finding it satisfying?"

"Yes I am Aro. Very much. Thank you for allowing my daughter to come to me."

"To be completely honest I didn't want to. I just needed her help and would have promised almost anything to get it. I may be open to rethinking that law though seeing how well it worked out for you. I am amazed at how in control you are for being so young. I thought Bella was unique in that area. What are your theories Carlisle? I know you well enough to know you have some." Aro smiled at me.

"Well either it's a matter of making an informed decision to embrace this life and knowing what to expect to be able to overcome it, or it's a genetic strain unique to their family. I am not sure which."

"Hmm. That is very interesting. If it is the former that could work to our advantage in rebuilding the guard. We will have to discuss that further at a later time. In the meantime though we need to figure out what we are going to do here."

I looked at Aro and could see the wheels turning in his head. The same wheels have been turning in my head as well, but he is right. We have more important matters to attend to right now. "How many do you have left and could we gather them here for this discussion?"

"I have ten left and they should be on their way already. I assume young Bella will be able to help us to understand any gifts we have on our side so that we can talk strategy."

A few minutes later the doors opened and ten people strolled in. The small girl in front gasped upon seeing us. "Caius just went to destroy you" She exclaimed.

"Yes, but we will not be there when he arrives. We have come to fight with Aro. We will not allow ourselves to be destroyed nor will we allow Aro to be."

"We are still outnumbered two to one" one of the women at the back said. She seemed to be very timid and unsure.

Bella spoke up then. "That's true, but we have more than enough gifts to allow us to win if we all work together. If you would like to line up I can tell your gifts so that we can work out a strategy."

They all lined up and Bella walked down the line staring at them for a moment before calling out their gifts if any. Jane was first but we already knew her gift was to cause pain through the mind. The next girl in line; the timid one, Renata; turned out to be their mind shield. I was glad of that. If they couldn't protect their minds we have a very good chance. Next in line was a tracker, Demitri. All of these already knew their gifts and how to control them. The rest would be the difficult part. They were all fairly young and didn't know what, if any, gifts they had.

It turned out of the last seven only three had gifts, Emily could see through the eyes of others and as far as Bella could tell there was no distance gap, the only condition was that she had to know the person. We could use her to monitor Caius' when he was returning if we could teach her to use her gift by then. Another, Kevin, was able to slow a person's body, likely making a vampire move human speed. It was limited to one person at a time however so it would need to be used wisely in battle. The final gift was a very powerful young man, Brady, who could call fire. If we could teach all three of these people to use their gifts then we would have an excellent chance of coming out of this without losing a single person.

After the introduction to their gifts and the shock wore off of the three that didn't know they had any the same timid girl spoke up and asked what our gifts were. I decided to answer that question. "Bella is a mental and physical shield as well as has the ability to see gifts, Jasper is an empath who can feel and control emotions, Alice can see visions of the future but they change depending on what people decide, Charlie can read and control minds" At this point I looked at Rosalie who shook her head saying that she didn't want anyone to know her gift. I have always understood that. It would be really annoying having people come to you all the time for relationship advice. "In addition to gifts we have many talents among us. Rosalie's talent is speed, Emmett is strength, and Jasper is a great fighter and tactician."

Once we told of our gifts everyone's faces brightened and I could see the hope shining in their eyes. They realized we could win this thing.

After a long discussion, most of which with Jasper, we had a plan. Alice would watch for the decision by Caius' army to return then Emily would watch through his eyes to see where he was and when he was getting close. Renata would cover mind shielding our group while Bella would cover the physical shield so that she didn't have to exert herself too much doing both. As soon as they entered the room Brady would surround the room with fire so that they couldn't escape and we would have a way to burn them during the battle. Kevin would be guarding Aro to slow down anyone attempting to attack him. Since the physical fighters couldn't be inside the physical shield Aro needed to be protected. All of our mental fighters such as Bella, Jane, Charlie, Renata, and Brady would be inside the physical shield and Bella would be watching to extend it around any of us who were injured so that we could repair ourselves and get back into the fight. She would also do her best to put a shield around any of us who got knocked too close to the fire. Charlie wasn't really sure what to do. He didn't want to use his mind control ability since he wasn't sure how moral it was, but promised to keep an eye on things and use it to directly save one of our lives. This was going to be difficult, but we could win it.

I learned from Aro that the only trained abilities Caius' group had were Alec with the ability to completely nullify all senses, another tracker though not as good as Dimitri, and a few other passive abilities that wouldn't be much good in a fight. The mind shield could nullify Alec's ability so even though we were outnumbered they were outgunned. Alice said we had at least two weeks before they would give up the search and come back. Perhaps longer. That would give us time to get everyone trained and ready to go as well as get us all familiar enough with each other to fight well together. There was still one thing I needed to discuss with Aro. "What if someone wants to switch sides? Or Caius surrenders?"

"If someone wants to switch sides I will take their hand and ensure that they are sincere. If so then we will welcome them. If Caius surrenders I will take his hand as well. If he just means to find more people and come back and try again then he will be executed, but if he will honestly leave us alone then he will be free to go, but he will never regain his position in Volterra."

"As long as we give them the option. I believe we should have both shields over all of us when they arrive to give us the chance to talk to them before the fight breaks out."

"Agreed Carlisle. I would love to have as many of my people back as will come back. Even though with the exception of Alec none of them are near as valuable as the ones I already have, they are still my people"


	16. Battle

Chapter 16: Battle

Everything was going according to plan. Emily was watching Caius and his army head back to the castle. Everyone was trained well and worked together like a well oiled machine. Everyone knew their jobs and were waiting in the throne room. Suddenly we heard the doors open. Bella and Renata extended their shields over all of us and as soon as all of Caius' group was in the room there was a wall of fire surrounding the room. Everyone in his army jumped at the display of power. I decided to take this opportunity to speak. "Anyone who will join me again is welcome for now, but if we fight there will be no mercy."

Caius was the first to recover his composure. "Join you again? Why so you can hand our world over the the Cullens? You have been harboring them all this time we have been searching. I'm sure you have offered them a place here. You have turned your back on us and we will not stand for it! We have you outnumbered."

Alec looked longingly at his twin Jane. "Jane please. Don't do this. They will ruin our world."

Jane called back. "No Alec. Caius will ruin our world. He would rule through fear and violence. Aro would rule through peace. The Cullens have come to help him yes, but they won't be taking over. You have to trust us on that. We know what we are doing. We have all gotten to know the Cullens very well over the last weeks."

I could see Alec thinking about it. He knew as well as anyone else that Jane never liked anyone and never trusted anyone, yet she seemed to feel both for the Cullens. That more than anything made them stop and listen. Suddenly Alec stepped forward. "I will join you Aro if you will have me."

I reached my hand for him and he took it hopefully. I saw that he was sincere. He truly believe Caius to begin with, but was convinced otherwise. I nodded to our two shields and they extended the shields to Alec who crossed over to stand with us. I looked at Caius smugly. The only active talent he had left on his side was an inferior tracker. He truly had no chance now. "Anyone else?" I called to the group. We had a few more defectors until the numbers were twenty two for our side and thirty seven for Caius'.

"Enough of this!" Caius roared. "Kill them!"

They all bounced off of Bella's physical shield and looked at us fearfully. "Come out and fight you cowards." Caius called mockingly.

"Oh we were planning on it. That was just a little show of strength before we decimate you." I nodded once more at Bella and she pulled the shield back from the physical fighters and included Alec in the mental fighters group even though Alec wouldn't use his ability except if it was an emergency. He truly despised having to use it.

As soon as the shield was pulled back the battle began. Caius was surrounded by some of his fighters. The coward wasn't even fighting. The rest of his fighters attacked our group. At least there were fewer of them for us to deal with due to Caius' hiding from his own fights. They were attempting to overwhelm our obvious leaders though. About half of them headed for Carlisle and the other half headed for me. Kevin was at my side slowing them down one by one while the others pulled them off and tore them apart throwing them in the fire at the edges of the room. Carlisle wasn't quite so lucky. Jane was hitting them as fast as possible trying to keep them off of him, but he still lost an arm.

Carlisle's POV

As soon as Bella heard my pained yelp she screached in fury and extended her shield around me and my detached arm.

I picked it up and reattached it trying to ignore the pain all the while. I knew Bella could see it on my face though. After a few moments when the arm re-fused itself to my body completely I turned to Bella and nodded. She shook her head and wouldn't pull the shield from me. I ran over to her full speed and said "Bella love. I have to help. If we lose I'm dead anyway. Please. You can protect me if something happens. I trust you, but you have to let me fight."

I could see the pain and indecision on her face before she nodded and pulled back the shield. I was suddenly overrun once more. Their numbers were thinning though and most of those guarding Caius had now joined the fray. He was down to only two guards. Bella had to extend her shield to save people a few more times. There were a few limbs to be reattached and she just barely saved Kevin from being tossed into the fire, but finally we were finished. When Caius was left alone he yelled "I surrender!"

I looked to Aro to see if he would honor what he said before. Aro held out his hand for Caius but he stepped back. He obviously didn't want Aro to see something. Aro nodded to the rest of us. We had been prepared for this. Emmett and Jasper came out and held Caius down while Aro took his hand with Caius struggling the entire time. We all knew already what he would see. The only way Caius would be so desperate to hide from Aro's probing was if he was planning to come back and finish the job.

While Aro was looking suddenly he gasped. "Looks like he learned something from Edward as well. So sorry brother, but I can't let you bring Maria's army here for us. If only you were willing to go in peace we would have allowed it, but we can't let you go now. There is too much danger for us all." Aro looked away with pain in his eyes. "Kill him." He whispered as he walked out.

I followed him, not really wanting to watch the execution and knowing that Aro needed me more at that moment. When we reached Aro's room he didn't even look at me. "How did you do it?" He asked me.

"Do what?"

"Allow us to kill Edward. He was your son for so long and you had no problem with us executing him."

"It was difficult, but it was different for me. In my case it was a matter of protecting my mate. Also Edward wasn't with me anywhere near as long as Caius was with you. Yes I loved him. He was my first companion in this life, but somehow I knew that was going to be the outcome all along. He always hated this life. He was never happy. You lost so much more than I did." I walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He started to sob and sank to his knees. I put my arms around him and just held him for hours.

At one point I heard a knock on the door and since Aro was in no shape to speak and I was worried that something may have gone wrong or we may be needed back downstairs I called "Come in"

I saw Bella stick her head inside the door and looking at the scene she nodded sadly. "It's done. They want to speak with you about the new leadership setup and a ton of other details, but I'll stall them. Just come down when you're ready." Bella came over and kissed me on top of my head and then reached over and squeezed Aro's shoulder. She seemed to hesitate a moment and then kissed his head as well. "I'm sorry." She whispered to him. I smiled warmly at her as she left and held my sobbing friend for a while more before he was able to get control of himself.

He looked up at me finally. "That is a very special woman you have there Carlisle. I didn't think that anyone other than you would be able to offer sincere comfort for the loss of someone you hated. You two are perfect for each other."

"Thank you Aro. I'm glad you think so."

"We should head downstairs. We need to address our people then we have things to take care of." I couldn't help but grimace at the our people part. I never wanted this power, but now I am stuck with it for the foreseeable future.

When we made it back to the throne room to meet with the remainder of the guard and my family we found them all there waiting for us. Aro sat in his center throne and motioned for me to sit in Caius' usual place. I sighed, but took the seat. I decided to let Aro do the talking.

"First I would like to thank you all for your help and for the faith you have put in me. Carlisle Cullen will now have Caius' seat on the council and as soon as we are done here I would like you Dimitri to track down Marcus and tell him the fighting is over, I have won, and ask him politely to come back. If he declines do not force him, but tell him I wish him the best and he is always welcome here." Dimitri nodded.

Aro then looked at me to say something and there was one thing that I wanted to say. "I never wanted this responsibility over our world. I just wanted to be left in peace to live my life. I see now that I must accept it, but I won't accept it alone. My seat will be shared with everyone in my family. In my absence they will act in my stead and they will be consulted on every decision I make. It will be up to them what roles they take here in Volterra as it will be up to all of you what roles you take. I am not interested in forcing anyone into anything."

Aro looked at me in satisfaction, then looked at the crowd for questions. Jane was first. "If Marcus does not come back what will be done with the final seat?"

"I sincerely hope Marcus comes back. I don't want to lose both of my brothers in the same day. If he doesn't the seat will stay vacant until Carlisle and I can agree on someone to take it. The only stipulation will be that it cannot be someone else from the Cullen family. I say this not because I fear that they will take over, but because I know that some of you do and furthermore I know that they wouldn't want two seats anyway." Aro explained. I was glad he explained that because I was somewhat afraid of my family being roped into both seats.

There was a murmur of assent through the crowd at that. It seems they were glad of that decision also. Alec had the next question. "What kind of changes will you be making?"

Aro looked at me to answer that one and I wasn't sure that was a good idea. They were worried about me taking over already. My answering questions in this type of environment was just going to reinforce that fear. When I took Aro's hand to share my fear he shook his head and motioned for me to answer anyway. I suppose he thought that they had to get used to me making decisions anyway. "Aro and I haven't discussed much about this yet, but there are some things that have been decided on. You are all aware that my family feeds on animals instead of humans." I saw everyone tense up at that. It was obvious that they thought I was going to ban feeding on humans. I rushed to reassure them. "I will offer every vampire the choice of which diet to proscribe to and whatever they decide will be accepted. Many vampires don't realize they have a choice. Jasper would you care to share here?" I hoped that Jasper would validate my idea by sharing how he felt in the beginning of his life.

Jasper stood before all of the people. "When I was created I was used to train newborns in an army. We always fed on humans. I didn't know I had any other choice. I hated myself every day for killing people, but I didn't want to die either. Eventually I began feeding only enough to keep my alive until I found the Cullens and they showed me their way of life. I have never been happier since I got off of human blood. I hope that others who are unhappy with their way of life will never feel that they have no other choice. That they will always know there is another way. None of us would ever take the choice away from anyone though."

The pensive looks on the faces of the others disappeared as what Jasper said sunk in. I had little hope that everyone here would change diets, but I was sure at least a few would consider it. I continued where I left off. "I have a few other ideas as I'm sure my family has ideas but they need to be discussed with Aro before any changes are made or anything is announced. We would also welcome any of you to come forward with ideas as well. We also will not make any other decisions until we know whether or not Marcus is coming back since it wouldn't be fair to keep him out of the decision making process if he does return."

That seemed to cut off any other questions and so Dimitri went to find Marcus. There was no telling how far he had gotten or how long it would take for Dimitri to return so we settle in for the time being to merely discuss ideas.

Marcus' POV

I can't believe I left Volterra. My home. The only home I've ever known. The only place I've ever been accepted. I have lived in that same castle. That same room even for over two thousand years. Maybe I shouldn't have left, but I could not be placed between my brothers. I can't fight against either of them. Secretly I hope that Aro wins, because as much as I love Caius I know that a world run by him will be full of terror and hatred, but I can't wish Caius dead. I hope that whatever happens they don't kill each other. I wish I knew what was going on but I can't risk going back and being caught in the middle. I have spent the last three weeks sitting on this same moor in Scotland only leaving to hunt.

Suddenly I hear a noise coming up behind me and jump up and spin around. I smell Dimitri before I see him. I bare my teeth ready to pounce just in case he happens to be here to hurt me. Dimitri slows down and walks towards me arms held out showing he means me no harm. I beckon him over and he sits next to me. "It's over." He tells me. "Aro has won and has sent me to ask you back."

"Ask me or order me?" I'm sure that Aro is still the same person he was before but I need to be sure that the power hasn't gone to his head just in case.

"Ask you Marcus. I have been instructed to give you his best and tell him you are always welcome there if you decline to take your place once more."

"What has happened to Caius?" I'm not sure if I want to know this but I have to ask.

Dimitri sighed. "He attacked and didn't surrender until he was the last one on his side left living. When he surrendered Aro offered him his hand. He refused to take it and had to be held down for Aro to see his plans. When Aro saw that he planned to run immediately to Maria and bring her army to retake Volterra he had no choice but to execute him. He took it hard too. He didn't think we saw, but he was on the verge of sobbing as he gave the order and then disappeared into his room for hours."

I couldn't help but start sobbing at that too. Caius had ruined us all. He had gotten himself killed and broke the hearts of Aro and me. I can't believe he was going to go to Maria and risk exposing our world and killing all of the people in Volterra just for revenge. That is beyond low. I understand that in that situation he had to die, but it still hurt as I'm sure that it hurt Aro as well.

Dimitri began to speak again. "Aro wishes you would come home. He doesn't know if he can bear losing both of his brothers. He wants you to be able to heal as a family."

Once I was able to speak again I asked the big question. "Who has taken Caius' seat?"

"Carlisle Cullen, but he insisted on sharing it with his whole family."

"So they have eight votes now?"

"No No. They have one vote but that vote is shared among the family. I guess they will vote among themselves for the one vote between the three of you or something. I'm not sure how they will work it exactly."

Oh. Well that changes things. Apparently Carlisle really doesn't want power if he is willing to share his part with the others. "Alright. I'll come home and take my seat again. At least for now."

I got up and headed home with Dimitri on my heels.

When I walked back into the castle I found Carlisle and Aro deep in conversation in the throne room. When Aro looked up and saw me he ran to me and embraced me. We both began sobbing. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to kill him. He didn't give me a choice. I'm sorry." He sobbed onto my shoulder.

"I know Aro. I know." I reassured him through my own sobs.

When we broke apart I looked to Carlisle who was standing by the throne. He apparently stayed back to give us our privacy. I walked up to him and held out my hand. Carlisle shook it and then pulled me into a loose embrace. "Welcome home." He told me. "I'm glad you came back." I thanked him and took my usual seat to Aro's left while Carlisle took his new seat to Aro's right.

They began filing me in on what they had been discussing since the fall of Caius and getting my opinions on the matters. The told me that they were hoping to begin implementing any agreed upon changes by the end of the month which gave us plenty of time to discuss things. I couldn't help but notice in these discussions that I actually had equal part for once. The usual way was for Caius and Aro to fight it out and I would just listen and cast my vote in the end. There was no fighting anymore though. Just calm conversation and they both asked me my opinion on matters. I think I am going to like this new rule.

* * *

Don't worry. We aren't done just yet. Still got a couple more chapters to go.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Carlisle's POV

I have taken the position as head of surgery at the Volterra hospital as well as spending spare time between my beautiful wife and the ruling council. Bella has gone to and finished medical school at the top of her class while scouting for and consulting with the new guard. When there is a student with the right gift she even helps to teach a projecting class with the guard so that they can learn to use their gift with a wider range. Esme and Charlie got married not long after Bella and I. I am very glad that they both found their happiness. Charlie has taught patrol and policing strategy as well as is head of the patrol unit in the guard, while Esme mostly just mothers everyone in sight. Jasper has taken over strategic and battle planning while teaching it to the guard and he and Emmett collaborate on physical combat training. Alice works in the planning department of course as she can see any problems that may arise while Rosalie covers all of the administrative duties. Basically everyone is happy and flourishing.

It was ten years today that the battle of Volterra took place and my family took Caius' seat as one of the Volturi. We have made many changes. The 'vegetarian' diet is now widely known and every vampire has a choice. There still aren't too many on the diet, but there are more than there were. If a vampire finds their mate in a human they are allowed to tell the human of the vampire world as well as tell the human's immediate family. The law is still there that if they speak a work to anyone they are eliminated. As much I hate that fact it is necessary. My theory that with adequate knowledge and preparation the newborn state of mind isn't necessary has been proven which is the main reason for the lax secrecy laws. Since Bella has gotten a better handle on her gifts she can now predict gifts in humans, which allows us to approach humans who have useful gifts to offer them a place among the guard.

No matter how happy we are here, we don't belong. We aren't used to staying in the same place for long. It's time to move on. We still will have to visit for a few weeks every year and be available for phone consultations on a regular basis so we will always keep our friends here. We finally agreed on a new cover story for our next town. Since Edward is gone the only person who has trouble passing for a twenty-something is Alice and lets face it sometimes people just look young for their age so we are all recent college graduates, roommates, and best friends. Even Charlie can pass for younger now since his change smoothed out all the lines in his skin and returned the shine to his hair.

There are a lot of emotional goodbyes as we prepare to leave Volterra, but Aro is the worst. He has always been slightly emotional and it has only gotten worse since he had to order his brother's death. He says he's not ready for us to leave, but I know that he will never be ready. Sometimes you just have to pull off the bandaid. At least this time he knows that I don't have much choice to visit every year and as an immortal a year is so short a time. That makes it easier for him I think. Unfortunately it means that he will have to see that empty throne to his right every day that I'm not there. It will not only remind him that I'm gone, but it will remind him of Caius' death as well. If it becomes too much for him and he feels the need to fill the seat with someone else that's okay by me. I even told him so. He swore that he would never replace me, but he may change his mind someday and my family and I are prepared for that.

Finally we head out for our next home in Maine. Bella and I have found jobs together at the hospital on the same trauma team even, and Charlie has a job as a detective using his new criminal justice degree. The others don't have jobs yet, but that can wait until we get there. We won't be able to stay long since the kids are starting out so old, but we need to get back in the swing of things and Bella isn't quite ready to be 'mom' yet.

75 YEARS LATER

Bella's POV

We are finally back in Forks. We have missed it here so much. I look at the big house where I first learned of the vampire world and can't believe how much my life has changed. I finally decided a few decades ago that I was ready to be a 'mom' and so now we have two families in one. Our human charade has changed a bit. Carlisle and I are the parents of Emmett and Alice Cullen and Charlie and Esme are the parents to Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

The first thing we have to do is get the kids enrolled in Forks High again. Emmett and Rose will be starting as Sophmores and Alice and Jasper will be freshman. They look a little old for their ages, but that's okay. They will look young again soon enough. Carlisle and I are starting at twenty-seven and Charlie and Esme are starting at twenty nine. I just passed my hundredth birthday and I'm just as happy now as I was the day I was changed. I will always be grateful to Edward for bringing me into this world and even more grateful to Carlisle for keeping me.

Tomorrow morning we have to go to the reservation border. We don't know if there are still wolves here or not, but if there are we need to discuss the treaty. If there aren't I'm sure there are still some left from the old crowd so once they hear we are back they will hopefully come and say hello at the hospital. We spend the night getting to know our home again, reclaiming our bedrooms, and going for a quick hunt close to home. It's amazing how little has changed.

Finally we are all headed to the reservation border. We stop near the treaty line and a large wolf comes out from the trees. He phases back to human and looks at us somewhat strangly. Carlisle speaks first. "Hello. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. We had a treaty with your ancestors and have returned to the area and were hoping to introduce ourselves to your current alpha and open friendly relations with the tribe once again."

As soon as Carlisle said his name the man gasped. When Carlisle finished speaking the man said. "Follow me." and began walking back towards the reservation.

"Are we allowed on the reservation now? Last time we were here we were not."

"Don't worry. The Cullens are always welcome on the reservation now. We were instructed to bring you to the chief if you ever returned. He said he wanted to meet again with his old friends." The man explained.

We all looked at each other in confusion but shrugged and followed him. When we reached a large house that apparently belonged to the chief the man whose name we learned was Jeffrey, knocked on the door. A middle aged man came to the door but we recognized him immediately as Sam. I sqealed and jumped in his arms for a hug. "Bella, so good to see you again. How are you?"

"Wonderful. I've never been happier. How are you so young?" I asked him.

He laughed. "I just stopped phasing a few years ago so I just began aging again. We have a new generation of wolves now though some of the old crew is still in the mix." He then looked to the others. "How are all of you? I hoped you would come again while I was still here to see you."

They all took their turns embracing Sam. Having a friend here made it feel even more like coming home. Sam then looked to Jeffrey. "Round up everyone. We are having a bonfire tonight to honor the Cullens and their return."

To say we were all shocked was an understatement. When we left we had just begun to be on friendly terms with the tribe after a hundred years of mistrust and now we were honored guests. Sam invited us all in and we spent the rest of the day catching up before the bonfire.

When we got to the bonfire we really were the guests of honor. All of the children looked at us like heroes and all of the adults just wanted to shake our hands. Jake, Seth, and Embry were still phasing and still as young as ever and we had a tearful reunion. Jake was now the alpha and there were almost thirty wolves total in the tribe. It seemed that a lot had changed since we were last there, since all of the tribe knew about the wolves and thus about vampires. They didn't consider themselves mortal enemies of our kind anymore though. They still protected people from vampires, but only hunted them when someone was in danger.

Finally we all settled down for the legends. Sam was the storyteller now since Billy had passed on many years ago. We heard the legend of how the wolves came to be followed by the legend of the cold ones. Then came the one that interested us.

"Then one day our ancestors came across a group of cold ones who swore they were different from the rest. They only wanted to be left in peace and would never harm a human. Our ancestors were skeptical but drew up a treaty stating that if any of this coven ever bit or killed a human it would mean war and in return we would never tell anyone what they were. There was much hatred and mistrust between the tribe and that coven, the Cullens, but they held to the treaty. Almost a hundred years after that day the first breach of the treaty took place. One of our young people told an outsider of the legend of the cold ones and she found out what the Cullens were. They could have killed us all with good reason for that, but they decided not to. We didn't even find out about the breach until a few years later. By that time I was the alpha wolf and was beginning to respect this strange family. We learned more about them and sat down together in peace and even became friends. Then one day there was trouble in the coven that ruled all vampires and the Cullens raced to the aid of an old friend who happened to be one of the rulers. Together with him they quashed the coup and took a seat on the ruling council. They have helped to bring reforms to the vampire world that benefit us all and saved us from a madman that would have called all vampires to destroy us and any humans they could. We decided then that the Cullens would always be friends of the tribe and welcome on our lands. Now eighty-five years later they have returned and we look forward to a new era of peace and friendship with them."

Once the story was over we were all stunned. It seems we are heroes in the supernatural world. We were all a bit uncomfortable with the attention. Well all but Emmett anyway. Emmett is too busy challenging the wolves to wrestling matches to be uncomfortable, but we were glad that we wouldn't have to worry about any hostilities. We could finally settle into Forks in peace. We would still come back as much as we could and stay as long as we could, but now it was even more home since there would always be those here who knew us and respected us. It is nice having friends that know what we are without being one of us. Life was good before, but now it is perfect.


End file.
